Cat vs Wolf
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: During a mission Soifon and Yoruichi find Soifon's best friend from the past. And the more they hang out together, the more jealous Yoruichi gets. And to top it off, this girl is a rival from another noble family. Can she win her little bee back? Yorusoi
1. Welcome Back

**Blue-cat-94:** hello there readers of the bleach archives, I'm new to the area, but not to the anime community. And this is my first Yuri story, but it involves my favorite pairing. So I hope you like it. Yoruichi, would you do the disclaimers please?

**Yoruichi:** Blue kitty does not own Bleach or its characters.

**Blue-cat-94:** but I own the plot and my oc's. Enjoy.

It was a warm and relaxing day in the Seireitei in Soul Society; most of the squads were enjoying the seemingly rare feeling of relaxation. But it was a different story for the second squad. At the moment they were in the heat of training and Soifon, the both feared and respected captain of the squad was observing them like a hawk with steel, stoic grey eyes; on top of the second squad building that overlooked the training grounds. Surprisingly they were all doing well.

Though she didn't say it a lot, Soifon was always proud of her squad, they never hesitated when given an order and they always paid attention. She could never ask for better subordinates. Suddenly her peaceful thoughts were interrupted by the disgusting sound of crackers being chewed by an overweight cow.

"Then again" Soifon thought as she suddenly felt her anger surge through her,

"I could always beg for a new lieutenant" turning around she saw her fat lieutenant eating, more like slurping some crackers from the sleeve of his shinigami uniform.

"Why aren't you working on your paperwork Omaeda?" Soifon growled as her fist ached to punch him on his fat face, though she had a small fear that if she punched him, her hand would get sucked into his fat face and never come out. She shuddered slightly at the thought. Finishing his, who knows how many crackers, in his mouth he said

"I wanted to watch the troupes with you captain" Omaeda said before grabbing more crackers from his sleeve. Something in the back of her mind reminded her of today's schedule.

"Well unfortunately I have some unfinished paperwork back in the office, and then I have to run a few errands before I do my own training." Soifon said in her usual steely voice, just before Shunpoing away Soifon ordered Omaeda to watch the troupes for another two hours before giving them a break. Sighing, Omaeda continued to watch them train while he pulled out a bowl of beef teriyaki on a bed of rice.

As she entered her office, Soifon started grumbling about how that her lieutenant was put in her squad as punishment. The thing is Soifon didn't know what she did wrong. Or maybe it was karma's way of paying her back for something she did in the past that she didn't remember doing. But regardless she was stuck with him unless someone challenged him for his position, and everyday Soifon prayed for that day to come soon before she decided to kill him herself. But it seemed fate wanted her to wait for a long time.

Within a half an hour Soifon was deep in a working trance. If the ground were to suddenly shake and split the entire Soul Society were to divide into two large places with a huge black trench in between them; Soifon would probably be the last or never notice at all. This is why Soifon failed to notice a small black cat sitting on her desk; its golden eyes were focused on Soifon's working form. It had been studying her since it arrived, which was about twenty minutes ago. But growing bored at watching the captain do paperwork it decided to get her attention in the best way it knew how.

Then suddenly with a loud boom and light purple smoke filling the room, the cat disappeared and in its place sat a tall tan skinned woman, whose curves left everyone staring. Her hair was an exotic orchid purple color that was pulled up into a high loose ponytail. But her eyes were still golden yellow. But unfortunately her only cover was the quickly fading smoke.

"Hiya Little Bee!" the woman exclaimed with a wide smile, Soifon looked up and blushed deeply,

"Yoruichi-sama, please go get some clothes on!" Soifon shrieked as the smoke disappeared completely. But Yoruichi smirked,

"Aw, come on Little Bee, you know that none of your clothes fit me and please cool it with suffixes" then she slid off the desk and stretched her arms out. This made Soifon blush three shades darker, but eventually she sighed, Soifon knew that the older woman acted this way, and you would think by now she would be used to it. But the thing was, she was used to it, but the poor captain was never prepared for it, but she was this time.

"Well I bought you some clothes to put on, there in my closet in my quarters" Soifon said pointing to the door that leads to her room. Sighing Yoruichi changed back into a cat and padded to Soifon's room. Once she made it to the room, Yoruichi changed back to her human form and waltzed over to Soifon's closet. It wasn't a big closet like a walk in closet, but it was a decent sized one. Inside were many captain uniforms and Omnitsukaido uniforms. But at the very end of the closet was a slightly larger outfit, it seemed so alien to the rest of the articles of clothing in the closet, so Yoruichi pulled the clothes out and set them on Soifon's queen sized bed. The outfit seemed similar to her usual attire, but it was obviously different. There was an orange tank top, and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with the obvious undergarments.

About five minutes later, Yoruichi was back at the entrance of Soifon's office. When she slid the door open she noticed that Soifon was listening to a Hell butterfly give her a silent message. Yoruichi stared at Soifon's stoic face, but after a moment it went from stoic to a completely out of character surprise. Then when the Hell butterfly flew away, Yoruichi chose that moment to walk back into the room.

"Hey Soi what was the message about?" Yoruichi asked quickly gaining Soifon's attention. Her surprise quickly vanished as she answered.

"The commander was informing me of an important matter that he needed me to take care of tonight" Soifon said with a serious face.

"Really what's so important?" Yoruichi asked with curiosity.

"For the past few months something has been howling and its causing everyone to lose focus during the day; but every time the thing howls, it releases a heavy reiatsu. So the commander asked me to take care of it. Though to be honest, the howling has helped me sleep a bit better" Soifon shrugged. Yoruichi sighed mentally and thought,

"Is it a hollow" Yoruichi asked. But Soifon shook her head.

"No if it had been a hollow then it would attacked by now, or at least do something else than what it has been doing" Soifon explained in a business tone. Yoruichi started to think about what it could've possibly been. But nothing seemed to register. Then Soifon spoke again.

"Well before I do any hunting, I have to run a few errands, would you like to go with me Yoruichi-sama" Soifon asked. Yoruichi smiled,

"Of course little bee, and while we're out" but before Yoruichi could speak, her stomach growled. She blushed slightly,

"You think we could stop for some food, I'm kinda hungry" then her stomach growled again, wanting to be fed. Soifon stifled a laugh,

"Of course, let me inform my lieutenant, that I'll be leaving for a bit, then we can go" Soifon said before Shunpoing away, leaving Yoruichi to her own thoughts.

"Well I hope that I can get her open up to me again this time around" Yoruichi thought as she walked out the door and walked into the courtyard. She was surrounded by various plants and flowers that she could recognize, and remember. There was also a Japanese maple tree leaning over a small pond. It was a beautiful place in her opinion. It had been a few months since Yoruichi had come back to help Ichigo save Rukia from an unreasonable death.

But since her reunion with her dear protégé, Soifon was trying to keep her distance, but Yoruichi was trying to bridge their century wide gap. She had secretly loved Soifon, and tried to find out if Soifon loved or even liked her back. But so far all her attempts had failed. So maybe these errands and mission would help. But before she could think another thought, she heard a slight growling noise. But before she could pinpoint the direction of the noise, Soifon had returned.

"Ready to go?" Soifon asked. And Yoruichi nodded quickly forgetting the growling noise instantly. Then the two took off to the town.

"Oi Soifon, this is what you're looking for right?" Yoruichi said as she pulled out a strange looking fruit. Soifon turned from what she was currently looking at and saw what her former mentor had in her hand and sighed,

"No Yoruichi-sama that's a peach, I'm looking for nectarines" Soifon said turning back to the other fruit at the market stand. Yoruichi sighed in frustration,

"Whats the difference, they look the same to me" this made Soifon giggle quietly, as she turned around and picked up a peach and nectarine.

"Well, a peach" Soifon said raising her right hand,

"Are much bigger, sweeter, and a lot messier, that and they are covered in fuzz". Yoruichi nodded, looking at the two different fruits.

"And the nectarine is smaller and has a tartly taste, plus its yellow" Soifon said concluding her short lesson on the difference of fruit, before grabbing a few nectarines, and placing them in a basket along with other things she had picked up before, and walked away. Staring at the peaches one for time, Yoruichi followed Soifon while grumbling about how peaches and nectarines still looked the same.

After the going to the market Soifon and Yoruichi shunpoed back to the Seireitei and put the groceries away before leaving to go to the blacksmiths to go get a few of Soifon's kunai sharpened. Normally she would sharpen them herself but Soifon had been busy, which was normal for her. So, since she had a mission, why not get them sharpened now? When they both arrived at the black smith's shop, they were greeted by a girl about fifteen or sixteen years old.

She wasn't a tall girl like Yoruichi, but she wasn't short like Soifon, she was probably in between. She had light green eyes, and semi dark skin. She was nicely built; she had a lithe form and the perfect muscle tone. And her hair was an extremely dark brown that reached her shoulders, you would think it was black, but the sun made it look brown. And she was wearing working clothes that a man would usually wear. She smiled widely.

"Ah captain Soifon, it's always nice to see you, what can I do ya for?" she asked lifting up an insanely large box filled with assorted tools and metals. Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock, she had never seen a girl lift anything like that before. But Soifon was unfazed; she pulled out at least fifty different kunai from her Haori sleeves and put them on the counter in front of her.

"I need these sharpened" Soifon said sharply. And the girl nodded.

"My, aren't we demanding today," the girl said sarcastically. And Yoruichi just watched amazed. Usually if someone talked to Soifon liked that, then they'd be in the fourth division for at least a week. So why wasn't Soifon beating the life out of this child, or at least threatening her?

"Well Kora I have a mission tonight, and I need my weapons in good condition. So I figured I'd come see the best Black smith in town" Soifon said in a playful tone. And Kora snorted

"Now you're trying to be a suck up, alright fine, I'll be done in half an hour" Kora smiled taking the dangerous weapons in, on and in between her fingers and mouth and taking them into the workshop.

"How much do I owe you today" Soifon asked as Kora came back to the front. Kora grinned a toothy grin, and waved it off.

"Nah, it's on the house today" Kora said as she turned to go start her job, leaving Soifon confused. But before she was completely out of sight Kora looked over her shoulder and called

"Next time you and your girlfriend are in the area call me and we can hang out" then she winked and walked into the workshop. Soifon growled and shouted,

"She's not my girlfriend" and stormed off. But Yoruichi was grinning like a Cheshire cat, she liked Kora now. Suddenly her stomach growled louder than it had earlier that day.

"Soi, I'm hungry" Yoruichi whined. And Soifon stopped and turned to say something, but her stomach growled also. Yoruichi laughed loudly at the poor Chinese woman before her. But Soifon only smirked, making Yoruichi stop.

"What are you smirking for" she asked and Soifon shrugged,

"Well I know this great little shop that has great food, and since its, Tuesday I believe that they have a huge fish special. Yoruichi smiled at the thought of fish. And her excitement began to show instantly,

"That sounds amazing, let's go" she said almost beginning to bounce in place. But Soifon shook her head.

"Sorry but I'm not that hungry" Soifon stated. And Yoruichi's jaw dropped in shock.

"But I heard your stomach growl a second ago, how can you not be hungry" Yoruichi asked in both shock and bewilderment. Soifon smirked wickedly.

"I'll never tell" then she turned around and walked away from the hungry were cat, whose stomach was on the verge of eating itself. Then it dawned on her, Soifon had food. So quickly she charged at the petite captain and lunged at her, quickly knocking her down.

"You have food don't you" she said patting Soifon down. But she failed to notice that whatever food she had was now sliding down her throat.

"Not anymore" then she tried to get up but the cat was not budging.

"I will move once you feed me" she said. Trying to buck Yoruichi off was not going to work, and rolling in the dirt was not an option, so she sighed and caved in.

"Fine now get off, you're getting my Haori dirty" humming in victory Yoruichi got off the now blushing captain.

"But we have to get my Kunai first" Soifon said brushing past Yoruichi. She growled in frustration, and followed the captain, but she heard another growling noise coming from somewhere. She stopped. It wasn't her stomach, because it sounded threatening. Again she tried to pinpoint the location of the growling, but Soifon called to her and told her to hurry up. Looking around, she saw nothing but villagers walking and conversing with each other. Glaring, she quickly caught up with Soifon and they made their way back to Kora's.

"There you go captain, all fifty Kunai sharpened and ready for battle" Kora stated proudly as she handed Soifon her weapons. And Soifon placed them in various places hidden in her uniform, as Kora spoke. When she was done the captain thanked her and waved goodbye.

"Now can we go eat" Yoruichi asked pleadingly, and Soifon nodded,

"I suppose you've been good enough today, let's go" Yoruichi heard the choir angels sing and she eagerly quickened her pace. When they arrived at the shop, Yoruichi ordered the fish special and Soifon ordered a bed of rice and steamed vegetables. Yoruichi wolfed down her food, which made half the customers stare, but Soifon simply ignored them. She was used to having people stare at the person she once considered a goddess. She calmly ate her food, and contemplated on why she had decided to bring her in the first place.

"**Maybe you still have feelings for her"** Suzumebachi, her amazing, yet dangerous sword, said inside her head. But Soifon shook her head.

"No, I'm pretty sure all my feelings for her vanished, even if Yoruichi explained everything. I know she's been trying to bridge our gap, but I don't want too" Soifon growled. And Suzumebachi sighed, she understood, her masters pain. So she left the conversation at that.

After lunch, the two women headed back to the Seireitei and prepared for the evening. Yoruichi decided to watch Soifon train, since she wasn't up for it herself. By the time Soifon decided to call it quits, it was sunset. Yoruichi knew Soifon could probably train until the middle of the next day, but she had to conserve her strength for the battle. Soifon rolled her shoulder and heard it crick a little bit as she entered her quarters to take a long relaxing bath before the battle. But Yoruichi decided to go play a little bit. She made her way to the fourth division where the "mother" of the thirteen court guard squad resided. And wouldn't you know she was sitting in front of her office watching the sun set, with a small cup of tea. Her eyes were closed as usual, and the atmosphere was calm and serene, much like the captain herself. Not wanting to be rude and approach without being noticed Yoruichi opened her mouth to talk. But the captain spoke first.

"Hello Ms. Shihouin, its lovely to see you again" and Yoruichi bowed respectively in return.

"Hello Unohana, you look well" then she approached and sat down close to her. They both sat and watched the sunset for awhile and talked about things, like how their day had gone, or completely random things that weren't important. Overall her visit to Unohana's was pleasant and fulfilling. And after a thank you and a quick hug, given by Yoruichi, she left the fourth division and went to her next favorite captain. Who just so happened to run the sixth division, and the way he looked when Yoruichi entered the captain's office, he didn't exactly think of her as his favorite person.

"Hey Byakuya-bo how are ya" Yoruichi asked with a big grin. Byakuya's face did not falter from its usual stoic look, that Soifon also had. But he sighed and set his pen down. He had been busy, but he knew that if he didn't pay attention to the cat woman, she would never go away.

"What is it that you want, Ms. Shihouin, I am rather busy and you're bothering me" he said in a calm yet irritated voice. This made Yoruichi smile even wider,

"Aw it's always nice you care, and I'm only here until Soi's done with her bath and dressed for tonight's mission" Yoruichi said stretching and leaning against the wall. Byakuya gave a quiet hmm and picked his pen back up and continued to do his paperwork, as Yoruichi began to talk about absolutely nothing. For about ten minutes, Byakuya considered sending the captain of squad two a Hell butterfly and telling her to come pick up her cat. But it wasn't nessacary thankfully, Soifon's reiatsu spiked, and Yoruichi knew Soifon was ready to go. So Yoruichi left and shunpoed back to the second squad. And Byakuya let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Soifon, ready to go" she asked as she entered Soi's office. There she saw Soifon dressed in her omnitsukaido uniform, and she was wearing her usual stoic expression. She cracked her knuckles and grinned smugly

"Let's go" then they both took off into the now settling evening. From what she had been told, the strange howling was coming from the middle of the forest just outside the Seireitei. So they carefully made their way into the area. Once they stopped, the moon was beginning to rise. And since it was a full moon, it was easier to see. They had stopped in a clearing that had trees thickly surrounding them. But one tree that leaned over a small river stood out. And the moon light gave the river a soft glow. In all the pace was beautiful, and it gave Soifon a strange sense of peace, though she never put her guard down. But Yoruichi was tense, she knew something was out there watching and waiting for the right moment to strike.

"I have an idea" Yoruichi said. And Soifon looked at her acknowledging her to continue. Yoruichi thought for a moment before she continued. Then she spoke again,

"Ok how about you go in that tree over there and ill stand out here and start howling and see if it comes out. And if or when it does, you take it out" Yoruichi proposed proudly. Soifon blinked thoughtfully, it could work, or it could go horribly wrong. But since they were both highly skilled, Soifon decided to take the optimum and hide in the tree, and then she masked her reiatsu. Yoruichi did also. After she was sure they were both masked, Yoruichi took a deep breath and let out the most pitiful howl Soifon had ever heard. It was scratchy and sounded like a dying animal, after she finished she coughed and hacked. Soifon almost fell out of the tree, she was laughing so hard. Yoruichi blushed hotly and she kept her back turned to the laughing tree.

"Shut up, I doubt you could do better" she called back. After a few minutes, Soifon calmed down and walked up beside her former master and said

"Actually I think I can, get up in the tree and let a master show you how it's done" Soifon said pointing to the tree. Rolling her eyes Yoruichi shunpoed to the tree and masked her reiatsu again, and so did Soifon. After clearing her throat and taking a few deep breathes, Soifon let out a quiet howl. But after a second, it grew to be a beautiful sound. Yoruichi's eyes widened, she never knew Soifon could do that. It was amazing. Soifon continued her howling for a good five minutes before she stopped.

"Wow, she sounded like one of those animals, um, what are those called. . . . Uh" then she became lost in her thoughts. For almost ten minutes they waited. Soifon was about to try and howl again, but suddenly a very dangerous and heavy reiatsu presented itself, along with a loud and deep howl. Strangely, to Soifon it seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Soifon howled again, and so did the strange being, but this time it sounded a lot closer. Yoruichi prepared herself, and Soifon drew out Suzumebachi. After five minutes, the howling sounded one more time, and the reiatsu was heavy enough to make Soifon fall to her knees. And Yoruichi quickly rushed out of the tree and helped her back up. Suddenly a large black blur flashed passed in between them and made its way to the other side of the clearing and into the woods again. But it left them separated and a thin cut on Yoruichi's cheek.

"Wow that thing is fast" Yoruichi said wiping the blood off her face. Quickly they stood back to back and waited for the thing to attack again. They scanned all around themselves almost five times. At first it seemed that the enemy had ran off. But thankfully that wasn't the case. The howled again and went Yoruichi again, but this time it left a bite mark. And for almost an hour the figure continued to hit Yoruichi and disappear into the safety of the woods before striking again.

"Show yourself and fight you coward" Soifon yelled. Yoruichi was covered in scratches, and a bite mark or two; but nothing more. When there wasn't an answer the first time, Soifon called again

"What kind of thing makes cheap shots like that" Soifon taunted.

But the only response was a loud laughter, which startled both of them. Then the white blur went at them again, but this time it stopped in front of them, and Soifon gasped and her eyes went wide. The being in front of her was a large black wolf. It was about the size of a quarter horse with massive paws with claws to match. The body was as dark as the sky, and it had blue socks on its front to paws and its back right paw that traveled and stopped half way up. And it was the same for its long bushy tail also. And its eyes were a darker shade of blue and they were currently looking at Soifon with a look of amusement.

"Aw, you don't remember me China Bee, I'm hurt" a somewhat feminine, yet deep voice said. And if it were possible, Soifon's eyes widened even more, and she took a step toward the massive wolf. Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder, but Soifon gently shook it off. She knew only one person, who had called her China Bee, but she left after ninety eight years of meeting Soifon, but she had promised to return when she could.

"Akara, is that you" Soifon asked as she started to shake as she took another step closer. Akara smiled and said

"I'm back"

And Soifon let out a slight laugh and said,

"Welcome back"

**Blue-cat-94:** so what did you think? Like or hate? Feedback is always good, but no flames please. Leave a review and I'll see you next chapter! ;D


	2. I Missed You

**Blue-cat-94: Welcome back! I really missed you guys! **

**Soifon: I didn't.**

**Yoruichi: Aw be nice little bee.**

**Blue-cat-94: well I went over the reviews and honestly I didn't think I'd get that many. And also I saw a few that didn't like the story, but hey you can't win them all and I'm ok with that. I like my story and I'm going to continue it. **

**Yoruichi: well spoken**

**Soifon: yeah that's great let's move on shall we?**

**Blue-cat-94: also I forgot to mention that most of the characters will be a bit Ooc Hahaha. **

**Soifon: leave it to you to forget that kind of detail**

**Blue-cat-94: that's very mean I hope you know that, anyway Yoruichi please do the disclaimers**

**Yoruichi: blue kitty doesn't own bleach or its characters**

**Blue-cat-94: just the oc's please enjoy **

"_Akara is that you" Soifon said starting to shake as she took another step closer. Akara smiled and said_

"_I'm back"_

After what seemed like an hour Akara finally let out a squeal of joy and lunged at the shocked captain. Normally Soifon would have moved, but her thoughts were still registering the current situation, so she was knocked to the ground. The wolf's tail wagged rapidly, as she gave Soifon the best hug she could give.

"Oh China Bee I missed you so much" Akara exclaimed. Soifon blushed and patted her friend on the head.

"I missed you too Kara, but please your really heavy when you're in this form and I'm losing oxygen" Soifon said starting to rasp slightly. Akara smiled sheepishly showing all her teeth and fangs. She quickly got up and offered a massive paw to help Soi up. But Soifon got up on her own and patted the dust and grass off of her. All the while Yoruichi was watching the scene play out with a hidden sneer.

"Since when did Soifon befriend a wolf" Yoruichi thought to herself in wonder. She hated dogs or anything that resembled one or was related to them. But her sneer faded to a slightly hurt confusion.

"And why didn't she ever mention her to me" Yoruichi continued, slightly bothered that Soifon kept something like this from her. Another thing that bothered her was that this mutt was calling her a nickname that was dangerously close to her own nickname. But what **really** bothered her was that the name Akara sounded horribly familiar, but she couldn't place her finger on why it did. But the matter wasn't important at the moment, so she pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. Then she cleared her throat loud enough to make both Soifon and Akara look her way.

"So I'm guessing you were the one making all that howling noise for the past month" Yoruichi asked. Soifon looked at her waiting for the answer. Akara nodded before she answered,

"Yes it was me; I didn't want to come home unannounced, so I tried to make my presence known in a more . . . . . polite way" Akara said with a wolfish grin, and Soifon scoffed in disapproval.

"Yes, well because of your howling, for the past month none of the captains or any other squad members of the court have gotten a decent night's sleep other than me and they are losing their focus when they work" Soifon scolded, but Akara brushed it off lightly.

"Well since we've accomplished our mission, how about we head home its cold and I'm tired" Yoruichi said suddenly. Soifon nodded before letting out an unwanted yawn. Yoruichi had a point; they had both had a long day of preparations and other events; so going home for the night sounded pretty good in Soifon's opinion.

"I agree, lets return to the Seireitei and I'll report what we have discovered, you'll have to come with us Akara; I'm sure Commander Yamato will want to see you" Soifon said preparing to Shunpo back, Yoruichi walked up beside Soifon and did the same. This gave Akara an idea.

"I have an idea, how about we race home" Akara said with a flare of excitement in her dark blue eyes. Soifon noticed the flare in Yoruichi's eyes also and sighed. She knew how competitive the cat woman got when it came to any kind of race or game. Soifon sighed, she knew Akara liked to race also, and if she said no, Akara would pester her until she agreed. And it being dark and cold, Soifon decided to race.

"I like a good race, I'm in" Yoruichi said excitedly. All Soifon did was give a quick nod and faced the direction home.

"On your mark" Akara said getting ready to sprint, she was practically leaning on the balls of her paws and her claws ravaged the dirt in anticipation. Yoruichi was simply standing, but you could see her excitement growing as the seconds counted down. Soifon was also standing, but she just wanted to go home, she had just remembered that she had an important document she had forgotten to send to the fifth squad.

"Get set" Akara said shifting her weight back as if getting ready to pounce. Yoruichi made no movement and Soifon also did not move.

"GO!" Akara called and within a second the only thing remaining was her voice calling go and a few leaves fluttering in the sudden wind. Deep within the forest Yoruichi had the immediate lead, but Soifon was merely ten meters behind her. They had taken to the tree tops hoping to get some kind of advantage. And for a good while it seemed to be that way. Yoruichi was barely touching the almost invisible tree branches, more than anything she seemed to be flying. Soifon had admired her former teacher for that kind of skill at one point in time, but now it seemed like a normal thing to the woman of Chinese descent. She was doing the exact same thing, but to keep her focused, Soifon had decided to count all the tree branches she had touched whenever she ran like this. So far she had touched only three branches. Her record from the past was five touches. This was good because they had almost reached the outer wall of the Seireitei. Taking in a deep breath, Soifon began to speed up even more slowly starting to catch up to Yoruichi.

When the wolf named Akara said go, Yoruichi had taken off. For a moment she Akara running, but then she disappeared in a blink of an eye. This amazed Yoruichi secretly, she had figured out that the dog was fast, but if it were possible, Yoruichi had begun to think that the wolf was faster than her.

"Yeah that'll be the day" Yoruichi thought out loud as she took a quick deep breath. Not wanting to be defeated, Yoruichi tried to quicken her pace. For some odd reason, she felt like she wasn't touching the branches. For Yoruichi it felt like flying, in a childish sort of way. Taking a quick glance behind herself Yoruichi saw Soifon a good ten meters behind her, and her feet were hardly touching the branches as well. Yoruichi was happy that Soifon could be almost as fast as her. To her it meant that her past teachings had an effect on the younger captain. Even if the results had lead to their big fight. But she was happy all the same.

"Man if I didn't know any better I'd say Soifon was starting to catch up" Yoruichi said quickly glancing back again; they were nearing the outer wall of the Seireitei. But for some reason Akara was nowhere to be seen. Until they were a mere minute away from stopping; a flash of black caught up to the goddess of flash and Soifon.

"Hey guys, did you miss me" Akara asked. Shock was the only thing Akara saw on Yoruichi's face. Almost no one was as fast as them, and this mystery dog had easily caught up. Soifon simply rolled her eyes playfully; she had always known that Akara was a fast being. So it was no surprise that she had caught up. Back in her cadet days, Akara and her always raced when the opportunity showed itself.

"I was wondering when you would show up, I was beginning to worry that you became slow in our time apart" Soifon teased, as her already quick pace suddenly got faster. Soifon was quickly gaining up on Yoruichi, and Yoruichi also quickened her speed. The three women practically vanished and as they finally reached the wall, the winner was an actual tie between Akara and Yoruichi. They were all starting to sweat and Akara was panting lightly.

"That was pretty fun" Yoruichi panted slightly, Soifon agreed silently. After a quick minute to catch their breath, the three women entered the Seireitei and headed back to Soifon's division. Once they arrived and had entered Soifon's office, Soifon turned to Yoruichi and said,

"I think it would be best to report to the commander now, so while we're gone, Yoruichi please behave yourself" Soifon said over her shoulder as she and Akara left. Yoruichi snorted as she went to Soifon's quarters and entered her bathroom to take a bath.

"Since when do I not behave" Yoruichi said feeling insulted at the request. As the water filled up, Yoruichi couldn't help but feel that she knew the dog personally. But the deeper she thought about it, the harder it was to figure out. Sighing Yoruichi shed her slightly sweaty clothes and sat in the inviting water.

Meanwhile Soifon and Akara had just arrived to the Commander's office. Soifon straightened herself out and fixed up her slightly messed up hair. She hated when she got like this, but it came with the job, so Soifon didn't complain that much.

"Soi you look fine" Akara said kindly. Soifon, for maybe the third time this evening, rolled her eyes.

"Well you know how I am when I report to a higher ranking officer" Soifon stated, and Akara nodded.

"Very much so, so do you want me to be in my transformation, or human form when we go inside" Akara asked stretching her front paws before shaking her furry body. Soifon laughed slightly,

"I think he would prefer the human version of you Kara, and so would I, cause quite frankly you reek of dog and whatever else that smell is" Soifon said pinching her nose slightly and waving her small hand back and forth in front of her face. Akara rolled her eyes before she exploded into a large black cloud. After a moment of waving the midnight cloud away from her face and the haze cleared in place of the wolf was a girl who appeared to be the same age as Soifon herself. Height wise, Akara was about four inches taller than Soifon. She too was leanly built but her muscle showed just a bit more. Her assets were average and her skin color was a light brown, due to little exposure to the sunlight. Her hair was pitch black with bright blue highlights that fell and barely brushed her broad yet feminine shoulders.

But unlike Yoruichi when she changes back to her human form, Akara was wearing clothes. She was wearing the shinigami uniform, but the only differences were that the pant legs were raised to her mid-thigh, but her legs were covered by blue knee high stockings. And the sleeves were cut off by two inches. And on her hands were black fingerless gloves that had a strange insignia of a wolf's paw holding an orchid bud. Other than that the uniform was the same. But overall her eyes were still a beautiful midnight blue, and they were currently looking at Soifon.

"Wow you've really changed Akara" Soifon said looking her friend over. Akara stretched out her arms and smiled,

"So have you, when I left your hair was much shorter and you didn't have those rings, but they look great on you" Akara said. Soifon blushed lightly.

"Thank you, but we'll save the casual talk for later, now I must report my findings" Soifon said in a sudden serious voice. Soifon spiked her reiatsu to make her presence known, and Yamato spiked his to acknowledge her and let her inside. As Soifon walked in Akara followed. Inside Yamato sat at his desk, eyes closed as usual, but he knew who was there.

"Captain Soifon, who is this outsider and how did your mission fare" Yamato asked. Soifon cleared her throat,

"Commander, I discovered that the howling had come from an old friend of mine" Soifon said gesturing to Akara. Yamato stared at the girl for a moment.

"Identify yourself child, why were you making such noise and why were you releasing such powerful reiatsu" Yamato asked calmly but seriously. Akara walked up to present herself in front of the Commander and bowed.

"Commander Yamato sir, my name is Akara Kurokiba" Akara started and before she could continue the Commander spoke out,

"You are a member of the Kurokiba family; it's an honor to meet another member of the four noble families" Akara smiled

"Thank you Commander it means a lot coming from you and I would like to apologize for my behavior for the past month, but it was the only way I knew how to get all of your attention and hoped that you would send the stealth force, but I didn't want to intrude on your headquarters" Akara apologized before she bowed again.

"I knew the Court Guard Squads had great fighters, but I'm sure that you take pride in your second division captain, she's the best of the best" Akara boasted and Soifon blushed despite her serious demeanor.

"Ms. Kurokiba, you are always allowed to come to the Seireitei, as are other members of the four noble families; and yes I am aware of Captain Soifon's impeccable skills and I'm proud to have her in the Court" Yamato stated. Akara smiled then she frowned,

"Does that include the traitor Yoruichi Shihouin, when Soifon came to find me, she was there also" Soifon sighed, she wasn't surprised that Akara was mad at Yoruichi, heck she was still mad too, but she wished Akara wouldn't bring up the matter in front of the Commander.

"I'm afraid so, she helped us in our time of great confusion and deception, so she has free access to our home" Yamato said sensing the girls hate. Akara growled for a moment, but sighed,

"Well, its fine with me I guess, well its getting rather late, if it's alright with you sir I would like to leave with the captain" Akara said. Soifon was startled at the sudden request, but Yamato huffed in agreement.

"Yes, you may go, please have a good evening Ms Kurokiba and well done on your mission Captain Soifon" Soifon gave a quick bow and a respectful thank you, and on that note, both women left the Commanders office.

By now, the moon was high in the sky and the stars shined brightly. Akara sighed peacefully,

"What a beautiful night, it reminds me of better days" Akara said and Soifon nodded in agreement. And before she spoke, she let out a poorly hidden yawn. She was extremely tired and the race back to the Seireitei had taken a lot more energy than Soifon thought it would take.

"Geez Soifon you look exhausted, you want me to carry you, you look like you're about to pass out" Akara said stopping, but before Soifon had a moment to protest, Akara had changed back to her wolf form with a silent boom and she had knelt down so that Soifon could get on.

"Akara, you don't have to do that, you did that enough when we were younger" Soifon said not moving. Akara rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Soifon, you know I'd do anything for you, now please get on before you fall" Akara insisted. Soifon sighed in a tired, irritated tone before getting onto the massive dog. Akara put her tail on top of Soifon to keep her from getting cold and started her short journey back to the second division. They walked in silence for a while, but then Akara broke the silence,

"So you're the Captain of Squad Two and Omnitsukido? I'm proud of you Soifon and I'm sorry I had to miss your exam and ceremony" Akara said in a sad tone. Soifon sighed

"It's alright, Kara really, I knew you had to go, but now your back, so I think that's compensation enough" Akara whined,

"Well I didn't have a choice, if I had my way I would've stayed here with you" Soifon laughed tiredly.

"I wanted you too, but I don't have a say in your family matters" this made Akara scoff,

"Well that may be so, but your opinion was always important to me" Soifon smiled at the statement. So want do you want to do tomorrow bee" Akara asked. But there was no answer.

"Soi" Akara asked again as she lifted her tail and turned her head to look at Soifon. She smiled at the sight of her dear friend. She was fast asleep. Her petite hands had a soft grip on Akara's black fur and her head was buried into Akara's back with her mouth slightly open breathing softly.

"You always looked adorable sleeping" Akara told the sleeping woman. Putting her tail back on top of Soifon, she slowed her pace just a bit so she could enjoy the night air and knowing the fact that Soifon had accomplished herself in her absence.

All the while Yoruichi was currently looking through one of the windows in Soifon's living room. It was a beautiful night, and it was utterly relaxing. But the only thing that kept nagging the woman was that the girl Akara. Who was she and why was she so familiar? Her frustration became obvious as she tried to wrack her mind for some kind of answer or hint, but still everything was a blurry haze. Until a quick flash went through her mind, a quick scene of Yoruichi as a child came into view, she was with her parents at a boring meeting for the four noble families. She didn't remember any of it, except for being bored and having the urge to escape by any means possible. She also remembered that her mother said that she could go play in the courtyard if she wanted too. Yoruichi laughed as she remembered herself running out of the room as fast as her little tan legs could carry her. Once at the courtyard Yoruichi noticed a small girl with short black hair playing with a small brown dog. And as the mysterious girl turned around, the flash ended and Yoruichi growled in frustration.

"Why can't I remember who she is" Yoruichi asked herself. And before she had time to think up a reasonable answer, the opened the door and Akara came in. Yoruichi noticed that Soifon was not with the wolf and she raised a thin purple brow in curiosity,

"Where's Soifon" the wolf did not acknowledge or bother to answer the ex-princess's question, instead she went to Soifon's bedroom. Wanting an answer Yoruichi followed Akara to the bed room. Yoruichi saw a sleeping Soifon cuddled deeply into Akara's fur as Akara moved her tail. She seemed to be at peace, and Yoruichi found Soifon to be utterly adorable. Gently, Akara pulled back the covers and shrugged Soifon onto the bed. After pulling the covers up to Soi's shoulders, Akara looked at Yoruichi and padded out to the living room.

"I can't believe she forgot about me, leave it to a Shihouin to forget about something important" Akara thought rudely, as she noticed Yoruichi take one more look at Soifon and follow her out. Akara sat down on her haunches and scratched her ear before Yoruichi approached her. But before Yoruichi opened her mouth to talk to her a Hell butterfly came in. It wasn't the traditional black butterfly, it was green and white. It obviously didn't belong to the Soul Society. But, Yoruichi had a hunch on who it belonged to since it was green and white. So when it landed on her finger and started to give her its message she rolled her eyes in amusement. It was one of Kisuke's new inventions. And this one seemed to be successful. As the message continued, Yoruichi listened. But as the message ended she sighed and frowned deeply. Then suddenly the butterfly exploded with a sharp pop and disintegrated into ash onto the wooden floor. Curious, Akara spoke up,

"What did the message say" Yoruichi looked at the wolf as she scratched the back of her in a frustrated way.

"I have to go back to the world of the living" Yoruichi said with obvious annoyance. This didn't surprise Akara for some reason. She had heard from an Intel shinigami that the "great" Yoruichi Shihouin had been exiled for helping the traitor Kisuke Urahara escape arrest. And even after Aizen had revealed himself to be evil, and Yoruichi had returned. She still came and went as she pleased. And this bothered Akara to no end. But she decided to hold that thought for another time.

"When do you have to go" Akara asked.

"Now actually, but I'll be back when I can, tell Soifon I said bye" then the tanned woman disappeared leaving a somewhat gentle breeze behind her. Once Yoruichi's reiatsu was gone Akara growled.

"I hate that woman, she doesn't even realize how much she's hurting her" Akara thought, but before Akara had time to continue her inner rant, she picked up the sound of whimpering coming from Soifon's room. Quickly she rushed into Soifon's room and saw that Soifon was tossing in her bed.

"Why did you leave me" Soifon whimpered into the darkness, Akara trotted up to the restless woman's bed and gave her a pained look. The poor thing must have been having a nightmare about her younger days after **she** left. The sudden smell of salt wafted past Akara's sensitive nose. Soifon was crying, so she gently nudged her nose to Soifon's cheeks and swept the tears away.

"Oh China Bee, I hate when you cry, especially over that Shihouin woman" Akara whispered. Changing back to her original form, Akara took her shoes off and slid into bed next to Soifon. She pulled the distressed girl into her arms and wrapped them around her protectively. After a while the whimpering ceased, much to Akara's pleasure, as Akara was almost asleep. Taking one last look at Soifon, Akara smiled sleepily and whispered,

"Don't worry Soifon; I'm here now, so you won't have to suffer anymore" then she leaned up to Soifon's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek just before falling asleep.

In the world of the living Yoruichi was glaring at her friend who was holding his fan in front of his face to hopefully hide himself. But it didn't work,

"What was so important that you made me leave Soifon that early Kisuke, I didn't get to say goodbye" Yoruichi growled. Kisuke put the fan down and looked at his best friend. He knew she was angry with him, but he had to talk to her about something.

"I understand your upset, but I had to talk to you" Kisuke said with his usual care-free attitude. Yoruichi grumbled something inaudible.

"Well, talk to me then" Yoruichi glared.

"Word on the street is that one the daughter of the Kurokiba family has returned from a major event" Kisuke said without hesitation to start the conversation. Yoruichi grimaced at the name Kurokiba. She hated everyone hate shared that name. Growing up she was told the Kurokiba's had been enemies since each of the four noble families were founded. They rivaled in everything. From fighting skills to garden, you name it, and they've probably tried to outdo each other in it. Both families each had their victories over each other, and the same for the shames as well. "Yeah what about her" Yoruichi sneered. Kisuke smiled,

"She returned to the Soul Society awhile back, so I was wondering if you knew anything" Yoruichi shook her head.

"Strange, Soifon told me that a strange howling started a month ago, but I doubt that has anything to do with that Kurokiba girl" Yoruichi said.

"Actually, that you mention it, the Kurokiba family spirit deity is the wolf, and every generation one Kurokiba child is able to change into a wolf that fits their characteristics" Kisuke mused aloud. Strangely, Akara flashed through Yoruichi's mind.

"What's her name" Yoruichi asked as the realization slowly dawned on her.

"It's Akara, its rather fitting if you ask me" Kisuke said. Finally the realization hit her harder than a ton of bricks.

"I met her" Yoruichi said as her eyes widened in realization. Then a flood of memories rushed through Yoruichi's mind. She remembered that she and Akara always had battles of every kind whenever their families met up for some kind of meeting growing up. Of course most of their battles were physical, and at the end, they were always bloody. Sometimes one of them couldn't leave their room for about a week or so. Then another realization hit her. Akara had touched Soifon. Akara touched **HER** Little Bee.

"Uh, are you okay Yoruichi" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi's reiatsu suddenly spiked causing a vase to break somewhere in the house.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can solve it without breaking my property" Kisuke said, his voice cracking a little bit. Yoruichi looked at Kisuke and took a deep breath before her reiatsu died down.

"You're right sorry; but it's just that Soifon's friends with that ugly dog breathed beast woman" Yoruichi grumbled. Kisuke blinked in surprise. Was she what he thought she was? To test his theory, he decided to ask her a few questions.

"Really, how do you know" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi began to explain the mission Soifon got and how she got to go with her and do a few things before that. But when they went on the mission, it turned out it was Akara and she had returned.

"But for some reason when Akara jumped onto Soifon and hugged her, I felt this strange pang in my chest. It wasn't pain, but it was kinda irritating. I mean when I came back, she didn't hug me" Yoruichi mumbled irritably. Yup, she had just proven his theory correct; there was just one more thing to say.

"Yoruichi" Kisuke asked. Yoruichi looked at him as a sign of acknowledgment.

"Yeah, what" she replied.

"Tell me something, do you need some peanut butter?" he asked. This rewarded him with a bewildered look from his tanned friend.

"Uh. . . . No I don't, why would I need peanut butter and what does that have to do with this situation" Yoruichi asked.

"Cause girl you are jellin so bad you could make a sandwich" Kisuke said before getting punched by a very embarrassed Yoruichi.

"What the heck was that, Oh my gosh Kisuke, that was the worst thing I've ever heard you say" then she left and went to her room. And on her way up she yelled about never hearing such a horrible line in her life. Kisuke rubbed his cheek,

"Well I thought it was a good one, but it's true, she's as jealous as they come, and I have a feeling this could get ugly. And I guess I'll have to discuss the serious matter later then" Kisuke said getting up to fix up his now swelling cheek.

The next afternoon, Yoruichi woke up feeling good until the memories of the previous day and night came back. Yoruichi growled that the thought of Soifon and Akara spending the day together, and it irked her to no end. She spent half the day in her cat form walking around Karakura town hissing at anyone who came near her. Except for kids, because she hated scaring kids and it made her feel terrible if she did.

"Stupid dog woman, stupid dog woman for coming back and trying to make back **MY** Little Bee" Yoruichi mumbled in her deep male voice. She was so much in her mumbling that she failed to notice that she walked into an alley and into large stray dog. It was mixed breed, but it looked vicious and hungry.

"What are you looking at ugly" Yoruichi hissed at the dog. But it did was charged at her with snarling fangs. Sighing she leapt onto a nearby trashcan and avoided the dog. Though she could have easily harmed the dog, she wasn't in the mood for a fight; just walk around and grumble about her problems. So when the opportunity was available she snuck out from behind a row of trashcans.

"Ha dogs are so stupid" Yoruichi purred triumphantly as she pranced down the street. But after about five minutes she got bored, and decided to go visit Ichigo. Guessing by the time he was probably either in his last period or second to last. And since she didn't know which class he was in, she decided to wait for him. So she walked in the direction of the school and waited for him on the wall that surrounded the school.

After about two hours, the final bell had rung and students poured out the doors. Of course spotting Ichigo wasn't the hardest thing in the world. All you really have to do is find a moody boy with bright orange hair. And after a good minute Yoruichi found him walking with Chad and Orihime. Quickly and quietly Yoruichi leapt off the wall and lunged at the unsuspecting substitute soul reaper. And under a second she had landed on his head,

"Hello Ichigo" Yoruichi purred. Ichigo yelled in shock,

"Yoruichi you scared me" Orihime smiled brightly as she always did,

"Hi there Yoruichi-san it's nice to see you again. And Chad gave a silent nod.

"Hello everyone, I was actually hoping to talk to you Ichigo, but now that I think about it, I believe I should talk to Orihime" Yoruichi said swaying her tail lazily and she leapt onto Orihime's shoulder.

"Alright then, see you guys later, I gotta go help my old man at the clinic today" Ichigo said turning in the direction of his house. Orihime waved goodbye as did Chad, and the trio walked together until Orihime made it to her street, then she once again waved goodbye to Chad and headed home.

"So Yoruichi, what did you want to talk to about" Orihime asked not taking her eyes off her path.

"Well Orihime I actually have a problem and I was hoping you could help me" Yoruichi said rather embarrassed. Orihime smiled

"Of course, you helped us when we had a problem, so I'd love to help in any way I can" Orihime smiled as she approached her apartment door.

"Thank you Orihime, you truly are a good person" Yoruichi said as they entered the door.

**Blue-cat-94: okay that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it. Also I wanted to say that I'll be updating every two weeks, I know it seems long, but I usually end up changing things, and then I end up rewriting the whole things. Ha ha well please leave a review**

**Akara: see you next chapter! XD**


	3. Shopping and Memories

**.Cat.94: Ah welcome back. I gotta say this story is doing better then I hoped it would. Also I changed my name to .Cat.94 I think after three years I deserve a promotion.**

**Akara: of course, captain. And who doesn't like a story with childhood rivals?**

**Yoruichi: uh, I don't you ugly mutt *glares at Akara***

**Akara: leave it to a hairball to start things *sticks tongue out***

**.Cat.94: hey save it for show time! Soi Fon would you do the disclaimers please**

**Soi Fon: blue kitty does not own Bleach or me**

**.Cat.94: only Akara please enjoy! And that's Captain blue kitty!**

"Hey Soi Fon" Akara called as Soi Fon walked down the open wooden hallway to who knows where. Soi Fon turned and saw Akara jogging up to her; she was wearing Soi Fon's Omnitsukido uniform, though it was a bit tight on her, Akara didn't complain.

"Akara, how are you today" Soi Fon asked politely but sternly. Akara sighed; she knew how Soi Fon acted in public and she understood her reason for being so cold.

"Ah China, don't be so serious, you'll get premature wrinkles if you keep glaring and stuff" Akara teased. This statement earned her a punch in the ribs and a look of amusement from Soi Fon.

"What is it you want Kar, I was on my way to an important meeting" Soi Fon said continuing her walk.

"I wanted to spend some time with you is all" Akara pouted. Soi Fon rolled her eyes; she knew Akara wanted to make up for their time apart, but she didn't know if she should bring her wild fired friend to this particular meeting. After a moment of considering Soi Fon sighed.

"I'm going to regret this, but would you like to go with me to my meeting" Soi Fon asked fearing she knew the answer already.

"Of course" Akara squealed and Soi Fon smiled at her excitement. But soon after they arrived to the meeting, Soi Fon scowled. Akara was currently telling everyone at the Shinigami Women's Association meeting about an embarrassing time from Soi Fon past. Everyone was laughing, but Soi Fon was blushing with her scowl still in place.

"And I scared her so bad that she fell backwards into the pond" Akara guffawed. Matsumoto cackled

"HAHAHA oh god, I can't breathe" then Matsumoto fell onto the ground. She was joined shortly by Kiyone and Yachiru. Even Nemu showed a sign of amusement. Soi Fon was hoping it would be over soon, but she was sadly mistaken. Akara continued.

"And when she got out, she had a Koi fish flopping in the leg of her pants, poor girl was flailing around trying to get it out" Akara gasped as she tried to breath. Soi Fon blushed at the memory, she remembered how violated she felt, but thankfully Akara got it out when the fish had calmed down enough to be handled.

"Alright everyone, enough of story time, we need to get down to business" Nanao said adjusting her glasses seriously. After a few minutes everyone had calmed down and taken their designated seats. But Akara stood next to Soi Fon since they were short on chairs today.

"Right, well since we are low on our budget this term, I have a project that could help us" Nanao said.

"What it is glasses" Yachiru asked excitedly, despite the fact that she was the president, Nanao usually kept up with everything.

"Well I heard from a seated officer from the third squad that he saw school children in front of their school selling different kinds of sweets and pastries, I believe he called it a bake sale" Nanao said. This made Yachiru smile widely,

"Ooohh, sweets that sounds yummy" and everyone but Soi Fon and Nemu nodded in agreement.

"The problem is, if we decide to do this project we would need a lot of materials, and we don't have many of those, so we would need to send maybe two people into the world of the living to get everything, any volunteers?" Nanao asked. Akara's eyes shined at the idea.

"Hey Soi Fon why don't we go and get the stuff" Akara asked elbowing her softly. Soi Fon glared, she was still mad about the whole story Akara told, so she didn't answer her. Of course Akara knew that Soi Fon was mad, but she pretended that Soi Fon had agreed so she spoke up

"Hey Soi Fon and I will go get it" Soi Fon looked at her friend in outrage, but she didn't have a chance to voice it because Nanao nodded quickly and said

"Alright, all in favor of Captain Soi Fon and Akara going to get our supplies say I" and everyone chorused "I"

"All opposed" Nanao scanning the room. No one made a sound. Nanao nodded and said in an official voice,

"It's decided; Soi Fon, you and your friend Akara will go to the human world and get everything we need. You shall receive a list at the end of the meeting of all the things you need to get and you will need to leave as soon as you can get permission to do so" and as soon as that was said, the meeting continued. But all Soi Fon could do was sit with a look of shock on her face.

"w-what just happened" Soi Fon muttered. Akara smiled and patted her shocked friend on the head.

"Were going shopping later" Akara stated. And for the rest of the meeting everyone talked about their day and any random topic that was thrown in. Once the meeting was done and Soi Fon was given her and Akara's list, Soi Fon and Akara left to go back to the second division.

"Wow everyone is really nice, and that Matsumoto woman seems like she would know how to really have fun" Akara smiled. Soi Fon huffed irritably as a response.

"Aw your still mad at me, come on Soi Fon that story was funny, and everyone was enjoying themselves" Akara said brightly.

"At my expense, and you said you wouldn't tell anybody about it so now I'm mad at you" Soi Fon blushed pretending to be mad. But it's always hard to pretend to be mad at someone when they smile like the way Akara was now" Akara pouted,

"Aw, please don't be mad, I didn't mean to upset you, please forgive me" Akara said putting on the cutest puppy pout she could do. Soi Fon looked at her then quickly turned away covering half her face,

"Aw I hate when you do that, put that away" Soi Fon said avoiding Akara's gaze and starting to pick up her pace. But Akara easily kept up, and whenever Soi Fon thought she was safe and put her hand down, Akara shot her the puppy dog pout and Soi Fon would quickly put her hand back up. And once they finally had returned to the second division, Soi Fon had caved and forgiven Akara. In the captain's office Omaeda was eating his favorite brand of rice crackers as he was working on some paperwork though not much was done. Soi Fon noticed this and she shouted

"You fat cow, this was supposed to be done this morning" Omaeda flinched and waited for the usual pain that Soi Fon would inflict on him whenever he slacked off. But it never came,

"Soi Fon, don't you know yelling isn't going to make his work" Akara scolded jokingly. Soi Fon glared,

"He was supposed to have this done already, but look; nothing has been accomplished, and I do not tolerate such actions in my squad, punishment is the price to pay" and Akara shook her head,

"Soi Fon, listen to me, you have to go get permission from Commander Yamamoto to go to the world of the living, I'll take care of this, and you go deal with that" Akara said pushing her out the door. Once she was gone Omaeda leapt from his desk and ran up to Akara,

"Thank you, I thought for sure that she was going to hurt me" Omaeda said bowing in gratitude.

"Poor thing, I hate when the innocent get picked on" Akara thought sweetly.

"Well, you don't seem to be such a bad guy, but if Soi Fon did tell you to do that paperwork I think you should have done it when you had the time" Akara scolded kindly. Then she heard Omaeda scoff rudely,

"Well maybe if the Captain wasn't such a. . ." but before he could finish his sentence he was on the ground with a massive black paw on his throat. A pair of dark blue eyes piercing with anger stared down at the now trembling oaf.

"If you value your life, I suggest you don't finish that sentence, I don't appreciate people bad mouthing Soi Fon, especially when it's within my earshot" Akara growled baring her fangs for emphasis.

"Soi Fon's punishments may be bad, but what I can do you is far crueler than anything you've experienced so far. Now I suggest you do that paper work before I rip you to shreds" Akara growled stepping off the somewhat paralyzed overweight man. He quickly went to his desk and started signing papers like a mad man. And whenever he slowed down, Akara would growl menacingly and he would pick up his pace again. And by the time Soi Fon returned Akara was human again and Omaeda was trembling at his desk with all of his work done.

"Yay your back, I missed you China Bee" Akara exclaimed. Soi Fon nodded curtly,

"Wow, Omaeda, you finished your work I guess you have your moments every now and again well done" Soi Fon said dryly.

"T-thank you Captain, and you look nice today" Omaeda said, then he ran out as fast as he could as he caught a glance from the Kurokiba, which was anything but pleasant.

"So what did the Commander say" Akara said smiling at her darling bee.

"We have permission to go the world of the living, and the gate opens in an hour so we have at least half an hour to prepare" Soi Fon said as if she were going on a mission.

"Great to hear, I actually wanted to go see Byakuya, I was told he was made Captain of the sixth squad. Would you show where his division is at, I wanted to say hi" Akara said excitedly. Soi Fon rolled her eyes; she didn't particularly like the Captain, but she did respect him, and they both had a mutual vision on how things should be done in their squads.

"Very well, let's go see that stiff" Soi Fon said walking out her door, and Akara snorted,

"Well you aren't exactly Ms Hang loose Captain" Akara said mockingly following after her closing the shoji door. Her words earned her another punch.

"Ow I was kidding!" Akara yelled as they made their way to the sixth division.

All the while, Yoruichi was talking to Orihime.

"So that's the story, what do think I should do" Yoruichi asked, as Orihime put on her best thinking face. For a moment everything was silent and Yoruichi was impatiently waiting for her answer. Suddenly Orihime spoke.

"Have you tried to tell Captain Soi Fon your feelings for her" and Yoruichi shook her head.

"No, but I've been trying to bridge our gap for awhile, but she keeps pushing me away, I don't know what to do" the cat sighed sadly. Orihime saw the sadness and took that moment to think again. She really wanted to help Yoruichi, but she had never been in the situation that the cat was going through at the moment and none of her friends had either. But if they did she didn't know about it.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you Yoruichi-san, I've never had that kind of situation before" Orihime said sadly. Yoruichi sighed dejectedly, she had a feeling that Orihime wouldn't be able to help.

"Well thank you for your efforts Orihime, maybe someone else can help me" Yoruichi said.

"Why don't you go and ask Kuukaku-san I bet she could help" Orihime offered.

"I doubt she'll be any help, but why not" Yoruichi mused aloud before saying good bye and leaving.

On her way back to Kisuke's shop, she decided to take a detour through the park. And as she walked through an interesting sight caught her attention. There was a girl sitting alone on one of the benches, she see was wearing a uniform from Ichigo's school but she wasn't familiar. She had short black hair and light brown eyes. To be honest she had an average look to her. So wanting to cheer her up, Yoruichi walked up to the girl and meowed as kindly as she could. The girl looked down and saw Yoruichi meowing at her. The girl gave a small smile and stroked Yoruichi's ear

"Hi kitty, did you come to keep me company" Yoruichi purred in response, and the girl giggled.

"Well thank you kitty, but I was just taking a break, my dog got loose and I was looking for her" the girl said looking around for a moment. Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes when the girl wasn't looking. Then suddenly a brief howl was heard from a short distance. The girl got up and yelled

"Maka, come here girl" the girl yelled and ran for a moment before a white lab came running at her.

"Maka!" the girl exclaimed as her dog leapt onto her completely forgetting Yoruichi's existence at the moment. The dog known as Maka wagged her tail and barked happily.

"Maka, I was so worried, you know how I get when you leave like that" the girl scolded. Those particular words made Yoruichi wince. And before she turned to leave, Maka saw her and growled.

"Oh geez" Yoruichi thought before running off, pretending to be scared of the dog. And by the time she had stopped she was in front of the shop. Outside Tessai was sweeping the random debris up.

"Ah, Yoruichi, it's good to see you return unharmed, I made lunch and I put your portion in the fridge for you" Tessai said as he saw Yoruichi walk up to the door.

"Thank you Tessai but I'll eat later, is Kisuke up, I need him to open the gate to the spirit world" Yoruichi said.

"I believe he is on the phone at the moment, but he is up" Tessai said sweeping up a small pile of the debris into the dust pan. Yoruichi nodded in understanding and entered the small shop. She saw Kisuke in the kitchen talking to someone. It seemed like a lively conversation in Yoruichi's opinion since he was laughing loud enough for all the neighbors to hear and complain.

"Yes, that's very true . . . . . . . no actually I haven't, things get crazy sometimes so I don't have time to do it" Kisuke told the person. Then he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Yoruichi looking at him with a look of wonder. He waved to the cat and mouthed hello to her.

"Oh, must you go so soon, I haven't talked to you in so long" Kisuke whined playfully. Then he nodded and spoke,

"I understand, alright . . . ok . . . take care now" Kisuke said before ending the call.

"That seemed like a pleasant call, who was it" Yoruichi asked hopping onto the counter.

"Oh, it was an old friend of mine actually, nice guy" Kisuke sighed pleasantly.

"Well, I was hoping you could open the portal for me, I have to go visit someone" Yoruichi said.

"Oh you going to go see your Little Bee" Kisuke said snickering at the nickname.

"You know if Soi ever heard you call her that you'd be in pain for at least a month. But no, I wasn't going to see her; I need to go see Kuukaku. But I think I will after" Yoruichi said. And Kisuke grinned.

"Not a problem, I'll have it up and running in a half an hour, so you go relax for a bit" Kisuke said before going to the basement to open the gate.

"Thanks" Yoruichi went up to her room. It was a modest room in general. The walls were a light shade of white with a clock, and a few scenery pictures hanging on it. The closet wasn't huge but it was big enough to put just about everything in it. Next to the closet was a bed side table with an alarm clock, small radio and a picture of her and Soi Fon. They were standing in front one of the large Sakura trees in their grove. Soi Fon was blushing heavily as Yoruichi with her, used to be short, hair had her arm wrapped around Soi Fon's shoulder with her wild grin. The bed itself was a westernized bed; the Americans called it a queen sized bed. But t was comfortable and that's all that mattered to Yoruichi. Other than that, the floor was covered in clothes and a few milk cartons. To most it would be labeled as a pigsty, but to Yoruichi it was home.

"Great, now what should I do to pass the time" Yoruichi said as she stood in the middle of her messy room. She thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind, so she just lay on her bed and decided to take a short nap.

All the while Akara and Soi Fon were in the Sixth division.

"So Byakuya you're the Captain of Squad six, I always knew you'd do something great" Akara smiled. And Byakuya gave a small smile of amusement.

"Well Ms. Kurokiba I had some inspiration to my success" he said directing the rare compliment towards her. Soi Fon through the entire conversation was shocked. Normally Byakuya was stoic to many of the Shinigami in the Soul Society, but right now he seemed. . . . Almost completely laid back,

"Now now, you only have your skill to thank; I only helped you shape them a little" Akara said modestly.

"Perhaps, but I thank you nonetheless" he said before turning to Soi Fon,

"Captain, If I remember right you and Akara have a mission for your ridiculous association am I correct" Soi Fon nodded quickly.

"Well it has been a rather pleasant half hour, but I think it is time for your "mission" to begin" Byakuya said. Soi Fon pulled out her soul phone and hid her surprise.

"You're correct captain, come Akara, it's time to depart" Soi Fon said as she walked out of the office. Just before Akara exited Byakuya spoke out.

"I find your attraction to Captain Soi Fon fairly obvious Akara" Akara froze in surprise, but quickly left. "I'll treat her the way she deserves to be treated" then she left the office closing the door behind her. And on her way to catch up with her little China Bee she thought,

"_I didn't think it was that obvious"_

On their way to the gate Akara and Soi Fon chatted idly about the most random things. And when they arrived to where the gate was supposed to open two Hell butterflies waited for them

"Wow, I haven't seen this gate for the longest time; hey, would you mind if I traveled in my wolf form; it makes the trip a bit more comfortable for me" Akara said. And Soi Fon nodded

"If it makes you more comfortable then by all means go ahead" Soi Fon said. Then with a silent boom Akara had changed into her massive wolf form. Then after a moment the gate opened and the two rushed through.

"So Soi Fon, where are we getting our Gigais from" Akara asked practically galloping through the quickly closing doors.

"You shall see momentarily" Soi Fon said quickly to reserve her air supply. And once they were out, they had landed in front of none other than Urahara's Shoten. Akara looked around. The lot itself was barren other than the open gateway to let people in and out.

"Soi Fon I don't understand, where are we" Akara said clearly confused.

"We, are at Kisuke Urahara's shop" Soi Fon sneered, she always hated coming to this place, but the man knew how to make a good sturdy Gigai.

"Why, though" Akara asked as her bristled slightly. Soi Fon patted her on the head to calm her down.

"We need to get our Gigais so we can get everything we need before we return" Soi Fon stated. Akara huffed and pawed the ground in agitation, she didn't want to be at the residence of the man who was unfortunately blamed and caused Soi Fon to lose what used to matter most to her. But if it was necessary for their day together then so be it.

"Fine, let's hurry though I don't like it here" Akara said and Soi Fon nodded in agreement. As they approached the shoji doors Tessai met them.

"Um . . . Captain Soi Fon, are you aware of the animal beside you" Tessai said pointing to Akara.

"Yes, this is my best friend Akara Kurokiba" Soi Fon said and Tessai immediately bowed.

"My apologies Ms Kurokiba I didn't know you would be coming today, please come in" He said gesturing for them both to go inside. Once there Akara changed back to her normal form and stretched out her arms.

"Well that was fun, so where is the shop owner" Akara said avoiding Kisuke's name. Tessai pointed towards the basement,

"He is currently in the basement but he'll be up momentarily I'm sure" Tessai said walking into the kitchen. And just a he said, after a moment of waiting Kisuke showed up and greeted the two of them with a friendly vigor.

"Ah, Captain Soi Fon, what a pleasure to see you; what brings you to my humble shop" then he looked at Akara and smiled to himself thinking.

"_Well well, Akara is here too; oh Yoruichi is going to love this"_

"We need a pair of Gigais for our mission" Soi Fon said dryly not really wanting to explain her reasons for her being here.

"Is that all, alrighty then, let me go get you two lovely ladies some Gigais and you can be on your merry way" and then he left to fetch the Gigais.

Back in Soul Society, Yoruichi was traveling in her cat form to her friend Kuukaku's. She had gone through the large town that surrounded the Seireitei unscathed thankfully. And now she was walking through a lovely trail in the country side. But she wasn't enjoying that much because before she was on her way to Kuukaku's she had stopped by the second barracks to make sure Soi Fon was there so that when she came back she could surprise her. But she wasn't there, but she found out that her Little Bee was on a mission in the world of the living with Akara. Yoruichi's fur unknowingly bristled at the thought of Akara being with Soi Fon.

"They are friends, they're allowed to hang out together" Yoruichi said to herself with a hint of venom. After a good ten minutes of talking to herself and walking, she finally arrived to her destination. Which was a surprisingly small house, but if you were smart and actually looked, you would see the giant cannon behind the house and the pair of flexed arm on either side of the house that held up a sign. Yoruichi sighed glad that her journey was over, and just as she approached the door there was a loud explosion. Yoruichi sighed,

"Not again, then she entered the house, unlike the outside it was surprisingly big on the inside.

"Kuukaku, are you home" Yoruichi yelled already knowing the answer. But her only answer was a few swear words and a loud crashing sound.

But a few minutes of waiting and laughing Yoruichi saw a woman appear in front of her with a look of irritation, but when she saw Yoruichi she smirked,

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in" she said rubbing the ash off of her face. Yoruichi laughed once more,

"Hello Kuukaku, good to see you still playing with explosives" Yoruichi said swaying her tail with amusement. Kuukaku grinned wildly,

"My life would be boring without it, so what brings you by" Kuukaku said adjusting her partly singed skirt.

"Well Kuukaku, I actually have a problem and I was hoping you could help me" Yoruichi said as her tail fell a little. Kuukaku raised her thin black eyebrow and sighed,

"Aright fine, but I gotta clear the smoke out from the basement first" Kuukaku said turning and heading back to where she had come from, Yoruichi trailing behind her.

And as that went on Soi Fon and Akara were currently in one of Karakura's grocery stores. Akara was currently pushing a cart down a decent sized aisle with Soi Fon looking at their surprisingly long list of supplies.

"So what first" Akara said scanning the walls filled with various items.

"Well, the first thing is flour but we need almost twenty bags of it" Soi Fon sighed. Akara nodded and looked around; they were currently in the canned produce aisle.

"Uh, Soi Fon I think were in the wrong aisle" Soi Fon scanned the aisle and said

"Your right, let's try another aisle" then the two went to the next aisle. But unfortunately the next aisle happened to be the pet care aisle, Soi Fon smiled and Akara glared playfully

"I know what you're thinking and no" then she walked to the next aisle. Luckily this aisle was the one they needed. So Akara and Soi Fon grabbed twenty bags of flour and scratched it off their list. The next few items on the list were thirty gallons of milk, fifteen things of butter and seven sets of measuring cups. And once those were attained, was filled up and Akara had to go and grab another cart.

"Hmm, ok next items are, fifty bags of chocolate chips, a few things of oatmeal; whatever that is, and. . . ." but before Soi Fon could finish her inner musing a voice said

"Hey gorgeous, whats a pretty lady like you doing all alone in a place like this" Soi Fon turned around and saw a roguish looking man, he was covered in slightly healed scars, and he was wearing a strange version of the American version of rapper clothes. And currently he was looking at Soi Fon, but she simply ignored him and continued her wait for Akara. The man didn't take the brush off well, so he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey you, I was talkin to you" this earned him a swift kick to the head. Once she was free, Soi Fon walked up to him and gave him one more kick to prove she wasn't interested, and then she returned to the spot where Akara had left her. Once she had returned Soi Fon and Akara continued their shopping.

And while this event occurred Yoruichi was currently being laughed at by Kuukaku.

"It's not funny Kuukaku" Yoruichi hissed as she finished her story. But Kuukaku just laughed even harder.

"Wow, so you're telling me that your competition for that high strung girl is a dog, man you're doomed" Kuukaku deadpanned when she finished laughing. Yoruichi's tail twitched questioningly.

"What do you mean I'm doomed, she loves me back I know she does" this made Kuukaku scoff.

"Before I start being sympathetic and junk, I'm gonna tell you a few things" Yoruichi nodded,

"Alright go ahead" then Kuukaku cleared her throat.

"You are a cat" Yoruichi just looked at her in bewilderment, she knew what she was. But before she had a chance to voice that Kuukaku continued,

"Now generally in nature, cats meet a mate, but they never stick around" Yoruichi winced internally. But Kuukaku went on,

"And wolves, whenever they meet a mate, they mate for life, they only ever have one partner throughout their lifetime; so in general wolves are better than cats all together" Kuukaku stated.

"You know that doesn't help me at all, in fact you just made it worse" Yoruichi said as her ear flattened on her feline skull.

"Well It's gonna get worse, but I'm almost done" Kuukaku said unsympathetically.

"You left your Little Bee to go help that blonde maniac, so she was left to own feelings, which let me tell you, were not pretty" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow,

"How did you know about her feelings towards me" Kuukaku sighed,

"It happened two nights after you left actually, it wasn't a pleasant night let me tell you that much"

_**(Flash back 100 years ago)**_

_**The rain was currently pounding on the land and the wind was strong enough to sweep anyone off the ground. Trees were bending to the unforgiving wind, but the Shiba home was secured. Inside, a slightly younger Kuukaku was reading a book on how to make a grand firework display. She was currently in a fascinating paragraph, but she was interrupted by her younger brother Ganju.**_

"_**Um sis, there's a girl lying on our front door, I think she's dead or something" Kuukaku looked at her brother with utter outrage and shock,**_

"_**And you just left her there! You idiot go get her and bring her to me" Ganju sprinted off and went to grab the girl. Kuukaku ran to grab a few large towels and a robe for her to change in when she woke up that is, if she woke up. **_

_**Once Ganju returned Kuukaku saw a small teenager with short raven black hair that would just barely reached her shoulders her coloring was close to blue much like the girl's lips. She was wearing a black uniform but it was completely soaked and dripping on the floor. She was currently shaking nonstop. In an instant Kuukaku recognized the girl, it was Soi Fon. Thankfully she was alive, but she was developing hypothermia and fast, so she probably wouldn't be alive long.**_

"_**Holy crap that's Soi Fon, quick put her on my bed" Kuukaku shrieked and Ganju put her on his sister's bed. Once that was done, she shooed him out and quickly ripped off the young Fon's soaked uniform. After that she dried her off and put the robe on her.**_

Yoruichi's eyes widened

"You did what to her" but Kuukaku glared,

"Hey if I hadn't done that she wouldn't be around to ignore your romantic gestures. She would be six feet under and you would be crying like a baby moaning on about why that happened and that you wished you could change what happened " Yoruichi winced obviously hurt that the harsh words, but Kuukaku grumbled.

"Now shut up and let me continue, don't you know it's rude to interrupt a person when they talk, geez" then Kuukaku continued her story

_**Luckily Kuukaku's bed had a heated mattress setting, so she turned it on and waited. For half the night, Kuukaku watched Soi Fon. Thankfully at a quarter to twelve, Soi Fon was no longer shaking and her complexion had returned. Feeling that soi Fon was out of danger, she quietly left the room. She was exhausted, cranky and worried. She didn't know the young ninja well, but she knew what had happened to her recently.**_

"_**I can't believe you just up and left Yoruichi" Kuukaku grumbled walking to the kitchen to get some food. She grabbed an apple since she wasn't that hungry and she returned to the room. But when she opened the door, Soi Fon was currently on the floor, she was awake and trying to get up.**_

"_**Hey whoa, what are you doing out of bed; you don't have the strength to walk right now" Kuukaku yelled running up and picking Soi Fon up and putting her back in bed. Soi Fon looked up and glared weakly at the Shiba woman before passing out. **_

"After that Soi Fon woke up the next day and just started crying, she yelled and screamed and cried until her eyes were beyond blood shot" Kuukaku sighed sadly. Yoruichi changed back into her human form and just started to cry silently. Kuukaku patted the woman on her bare shaking shoulders.

"I. . . . Had . . . no idea" Yoruichi mumbled.

"Oh trust me that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg" Kuukaku shuddered, as more unpleasant memories flooded in.

"But after about a week of yelling, self inflicted pain, which I personally made sure she stopped; and deep depression she left, but she came back and thanked me, and surprisingly she looked better, her eyes changed though." Kuukaku said.

"What else happened" Yoruichi said as her eyes slowly started to dry.

"Well I dunno actually, but I bet that wolf girl knows by the way you described her and Soi Fon's relationship, why don't you ask her" Kuukaku asked scratching the back her head. Yoruichi sneered, she didn't like Akara and their past only fueled her hate more, but she was a key to the past.

"Well she and Soi are on some mission right now, and I don't know when they'll be back" Yoruichi grumbled.

"You know, that mission could actually be a date in disguise" Kuukaku teased intentionally adding fuel to the fire. Yoruichi glared at her friend, but she knew she was kidding around so she sighed.

"Hahaha very funny, anyway do you have some sake with you I need a drink" Yoruichi said still trying to take in the new information. Kuukaku grinned widely,

"Who do you think you're talking to here, of course I do, come on I got a sweet stash in my room" then the two went off to drink to their hearts content.

And while this went on Akara and Soi Fon were in the checkout line, they had filled three and a half carts with the items they needed. And after they had paid for everything, they were left with over a hundred bags.

"Soi Fon we can't carry all of these back on our own" Akara stated. Soi Fon looked at their groceries and thought for a moment.

"Well I remember seeing some kind of truck beside that man's shop, maybe we could use it" Soi Fon thought in displeasure, she didn't want his help, but she couldn't think of another way to carry everything.

"I'll so see if we can borrow it" Soi Fon said before leaving her Gigai and Shunpoing off to the shop. Akara caught the Gigai and watched as the mod soul took over.

"Oh darn it, the captain left" the Gigai said in a very sweet country girl accent. Akara patted her on the shoulder and said,

"Yeah I know how you feel, but she's be back, and hopefully we can get that truck she was talking about" Akara said. As the Gigai and Akara waited, Akara and the Gigai started to have a lively conversation about their favorite foods. By the time Soi Fon had returned, Kisuke was driving the small truck crazily until he slammed the brakes right in front of them.

"Hey are you trying to kill us" Akara shrieked as Kisuke got out of the driver's seat.

"Not at all Ms. Kurokiba, now I heard that you had a slight problem, and thanks to your lovely friend here I have come to provide my services" Kisuke said cheerfully. After a symotamious eye roll from Soi Fon and Akara, they loaded up the truck. It took two trips, and someone had to stay and watch the remaining bags until Kisuke brought the truck back. Once the bags were at the shop, Soi Fon pulled out her soul phone and dialled Nanao's number. After a single ring Nanao answered, and Soi Fon told her that all the ingredients had been bought, but since there was so much, Soi Fon asked Nanao to send a few shinigami to help bring the bags back.

"Very well captain, how many do you require" Nanao asked.

"Send eighteen, Akara and I will make twenty" Soi Fon said in her "captain" voice.

"Understood, I shall have them assembled by the time the gate opens, which should be in an hour" Nanao said professionally.

"Thank you lieutenant" then Soi Fon closed her phone and it in a hidden pocket in her left sleeve. Akara smiled at Soi Fon, and she smiled back,

"So what would like to do for an hour, our help won't be here until the gate opens" Soi Fon said stretching out her shoulder. Akara hummed as she thought for a moment. But she her mind drew a blank, until a massive yawn escaped.

"Maybe a nap would be nice" Akara said feeling another yawn coming. Being contagious, Soi Fon yawned also, they had busy, sort of. So maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea.

"Hey hat and clogs, could you wake us up when the gate opens" Akara called before changing into wolf Akara, who almost took up a third of the room. From who knows where Kisuke said he would wake them up. Akara walked up to a cozy looking corner and settled there. Soi Fon however went to the couch. And after about ten minutes both of them fell asleep. Every now and again Kisuke would come in and check on them. But by his fourth time checking on them, Kisuke saw Soi Fon snuggling up to Akara's side. She had her arms hanging loosely to the wolf's neck. And almost instantly Akara's tail slid and covered the young captain, but partially.

"Aw what an adorable sight" Kisuke said before leaving for a moment. When he came back, he had a disposable camera. He took a few pictures and walked away, wondering what Yoruichi would say, when he told her that her arch rival was snuggling up rather affectionately to Soi Fon in her house. He almost laughed at the thought.

After an hour, just as Nanao said; the gate opened. And as promised, Kisuke woke up the sleeping friends. Once the shinigami had gotten their share of the bags they took off into the gate. Soi Fon and Akara were the last to leave. And once back in Seireitei, Soi Fon and Akara led the group to the second division. There, Soifon told everyone to gently put everything down, since there were a lot of eggs. Akara thanked everyone for their help as they left the room.

"Well that was fun, but I gotta go" Akara said clear out of the blue. Soi Fon looked at her with a clear mixture of surprise, fear and steadily growing sadness. And Akara caught this quickly.

"Hey, relax I'm coming back, I just have to go home and check in with my family is all" Akara said assuringly trying to make that pained look leave her friends face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm trying to get used to being back, I missed so much, please don't leave me" Soi Fon said hugging Akara suddenly. Akara sighed and gently stroked Soi Fon's short hair.

"Now now, I told you before I left, that when I came back I would never leave again didn't I" Akara asked smiling into her hair. She felt Soi Fon nod.

"Well here I am, but I have to leave. It'll be the rest of the day, but I'll be back before you go to bed ok" Akara said and again Soi Fon nodded.

"By the way, do you still have my zanpakuto; I know I left it with you" Akara asked as Soi Fon let go and backed away.

"Yes, I've kept it safe for a long time" Soi Fon said before going to her room, she walked beside her bed and pulled one of the floor boards out. Inside, was a long slender sword almost as long as Akara's arm; the hilt was blue and black, much like Akara's wolf pelt.

"Ah still in great shape, I knew I could trust you to watch it" Akara smiled as she took the sword and unsheathed it.

"Hello **Tsuki no Okami, **I'm sorry I had to leave you, I hope you can forgive me"

"_Well, it wasn't so bad; your girlfriend over there took care of me, but I missed you" _Okami said inside Akara's head. This made Akara laugh,

"I could only hope for that much, but that's good to hear" Soi Fon smiled, she occasionally could talk to Okami, but his voice was always faded out.

"Well, Okami told me that you took a great deal of care of him, and I can't thank you enough Soi, but unfortunately I must be off" Akara sighed as she put her zanpakuto on her right hip and fastened it securely. Before her departure, Akara gave Soi Fon a hug and shunpoed away.

Soi Fon sighed, and went to her desk, she had a new stack of paperwork, but it wasn't as tall as it usually was. When she sat down, she immediately picked up her favorite pen and set to work, quietly awaiting the return of her friend.

**.Cat.94: Oh what a nice chapter**

**Yoruichi: No it wasn't!**

**Soi Fon: Yoruichi-sama please calm down**

**Akara: leave it to a Shihouin to over react *rolls eyes***

**Yoruichi: that's it! *tackles Akara and they start to fight***

**Soi Fon: oh goodness**

**.Cat.94: well I just to tell you that Akara's zanpakuto means lunar wolf.** Peace out and see you next chapter


	4. Another Day

**.Cat.94: welcome ladies and gentlemen to another chapter of Cat vs. Wolf I gotta say, I'm impressed, I didn't think this story would reach over a thousand hits I feel so loved thank you all**

**Soi Fon: yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night**

**.Cat.94: that hurt a lot you're a mean bee**

**Soi Fon: no one said I was nice now start the disclaimers**

**.Cat.94: I don't care that you're mean you're still my favorite character ever!**

**Soi Fon: really? *blushes slightly* really?**

**.Cat.94: yeah girl you're amazing, anyway I do not own bleach or Sean Kingston's music please enjoy**

Akara was currently walking through the halls of the Kurokiba manor. Every few minutes she would be greeted by the servants and she would hug them fiercely saying how much she missed them. She would then ask how they were doing and things like that. Then after a brief conversation she would continue to walk toward her destination; but if you ever asked Akara if she wanted to check in with her family, she would say yes, but on the inside she would scream no. You see, she was the youngest of the three children of the Kurokiba clan. Her oldest brother Kai was a kind soul to just about everyone, well all except for the Shihouins obviously. He had short spiked brown hair, much like her father, he also had his tall muscular structure. And because of this he made an ideal fighter, which pleased her father a lot.

Akara's second oldest brother Airo wasn't as tall as Kai or as muscular, but he was very intelligent. So he was a great strategist, and again his father was proud of him for that. Now traditionally in her family, the eldest child of the Kurokiba clan would inherit the family deity's spirit and hopefully use the spirit wisely. But when Kai didn't inherit the spirit, her father was silently disturbed but didn't worry about it too much about it. And when Airo was born and didn't have the spirit either, he began to panic.

And finally when Akara had come, her mother, Akari was more than pleased, that she had a daughter. And she had inherited the spirit, made her mother even more proud. But her father, he was more than outraged. Out of all his children, his daughter had taken her brother's right. Akara had always tried to appease to her father's good side, but she was always down sized by him because of her inheritance. Thankfully her mother and Airo were always there to defend her.

Finally arriving at her father's study, Akara took a shaky breath and called from just outside the massive shoji doors,

"Father, may I come in" Akara waited for a moment, and instead of hearing her father's gruff baritone voice, she heard a more feminine voice.

"Akara dear please come in" Akara's heart fluttered in excitement, she recognized the voice and she eagerly ran in, and wouldn't you know it, her mother was standing on the other side with her arms wide open and a smile gracing her petite face.

"Momma" Akara squealed as she hugged her mother. Akara looked exactly like her mother, except her mother was about an inch taller than her.

"My dear daughter, I have missed you so much, how did your mission work out" her mother asked as she let her daughter go. Akara smiled and pulled out a parchment.

"Well the negotiation was a bit difficult. The only way I could get a meeting with that lower noble family's leader was to do a few errands, train a few small armies, and fight in two major battles" Akara shrugged. Her mother winced at the thought of Akara in the heat of battle, but she knew Akara could plan and fight very well. But the thought of losing her had haunted her thoughts ever since Akara left all those years ago.

" But in the end, they agreed to help us when political matters are out of our control and they also agreed to come help train with our guards and Kai's army also" Akara smiled victoriously. Her mother had taken the parchment and read it over.

"I'm very proud of you Akara; you have given our family name even more to be proud about" her mother beamed.

"Mother, where's father at, I wanted to show him this also" Akara asked. And she noticed her mother's pleased facial expression falter slightly.

"Akara, honey your father went to a conference on the other side of the Soul Society" her mother said. Akara sighed dejectedly,

"I understand" then things went silent for a moment. Akari thought for a moment on how to cheer up her daughter, then a thought crossed her mind and she grinned with a hint of mischief.

"So Akara, how is Soifon doing" Akara stiffened as a blush bloomed across her extremely light brown skin.

"She's doing well, did you know she's the Captain of Squad Two, and the Commander of the Special Forces now" Akara asked excitedly. Her mother smiled,

"Yes I did actually; she came and told me a few days after her ceremony" then her smile faltered.

"She looked so different after Yoruichi left" Akari sighed, and Akara growled at the name,

"I remember; she left with that Urahara man and a few Captains and lieutenants that were strangely turning into hollows. She always wanted to be free from her family, but I don't think exile was a good way to do it, especially since she left Soifon behind to clean up her mess" Akara growled.

"Don't go getting angry in here, I don't any broken objects" Akari said and Akara took a deep breath and slowly let it out,

"Ok, I'm calm" Akara said. It was a partial lie, but she didn't want to face her mother's fury if she broke something.

"How about we go and see your brothers, I know Airo has been just waiting to give his little sister a hug" Akari laughed. Akara shuddered slightly at the thought of getting one of Airo's bone crushing hugs. So the two Kurokiba's left the room and went to go search for the others.

Meanwhile, Soifon was just finishing up her paper work for the afternoon. She had just read and approved about fifty new missions for her squad to take. Some were small like handling a few robberies, finding missing people and handling low class hollows. While other missions' required her more seasoned fighters for more major events. Such as escorting nobles, delivering important documents, and fighting higher classed hollows. Soifon leaned back in her chair and stretched out her arms. She had sat for at least three hours straight and now she was becoming restless.

"Well I suppose I can train for awhile" Soifon mused as she got up and walked out her office. She shunpoed to the training grounds and began with basic round house kicks and various punching techniques.

"Left, right, dodge, kick, jab" Soifon mumbled to herself as she fought her invisible opponent. She continued her little routine for about an hour and a half until a Hell butterfly fluttered carelessly towards her. Noticing the small insect fluttering towards her Soifon stopped right in the middle of a swift high kick. She put her finger out and the butterfly landed. She pulled up close to her face and let it give its message. Once it was done and flew away Soifon sighed.

"What does she want, maybe she needs the supplies Akara and I got earlier" Soifon muttered as she wiped off the smallest hint of perspiration off her thin black brow. Then she made her way to the eighth division with a quick Shunpo. And within a few moments Soifon was in the front of the Eighth Division. And standing in front of the division gate was Nanao Ise. She adjusted her glasses quickly before she spoke.

"Hello Captain, I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important" Soifon shook her head,

"Not at all Lieutenant I was just taking some time to do some personal training" Soifon said in her stoic tone. Nanao nodded,

"I understand, but I was wondering where you had put the supplies for our Bake sale, we planned to do the event this weekend, and since it is Wednesday we only have two days to bake everything" Nanao said checking her book.

"Well I had everything put in my division, but if you need them I can ask a few of my subordinates to deliver everything, where do you want them" Soifon asked with her usual serious tone.

"Well, the fourth division has a largest kitchen in the Seireitei, so I took the liberty of asking Captain Unohana if we could borrow the kitchen, and she was more than happy to lend it to our association" Nanao explained adjusting her glasses again.

"Very well, as soon as I get return I shall get a few of my subordinates to take everything there" Soifon said before turning Shunpoing off back to her division. As she took her second bound, Soifon noticed that the sun was starting to shift slightly and the coloration of the sky was starting to change.

"Well the day is starting to end, Akara should be back soon" Soifon muttered to herself as she landed quietly in front of her office door. Once inside the walls of her office, she found Omaeda sitting at his desk eating crackers and surprisingly doing some paperwork.

"Omaeda" Soifon said in hint of disbelieve, and immediately he flinched

"Please don't me Captain I was working honest" he said hastily.

"That's a rare occurrence, but I need you to send twenty of the troops to deliver a few supplies to the fourth division" Soifon said sitting down to work on a new delivery of paperwork.

"Y-yes Captain" Omaeda said before rushing out of the room. After a few minutes, Soifon was deep in her working trance. But she wasn't that into her work because she noticed another Hell butterfly come in. putting her pen down, Soifon held her index finger out and the butterfly landed rather elegantly on the digit.

As the butterfly was giving the Second Division Captain its message, Akara was walking back to the Seireitei.

"That was a nice check in, it's good to everyone doing well" Akara smiled as she spoke to herself. But I reality she was talking to her Zanpakuto.

"**Indeed, they all seemed to miss you, especially your mother"** Tsuki no Okami said before materializing beside her. He was a white wolf with a hint of blue mixed into the fur pattern. He had a light blue streak running from the top of his head all the way down to the center of his back. There the blue streak divided and ran to both his legs and his tail. He also had red marking on his muzzle that ran around his light purple eyes.

"Yeah, it's too bad father wasn't here, I really wanted to tell him what I did" Akara sighed with heavy disappointment. Tsuki no Okami nudged her hand affectionately,

"**Don't fret Akara, I'm sure you can tell him when he gets back" **Tsuki no Okami assured her, Akara patted his head and smiled.

"Your right, and maybe this time he won't insult my efforts" Tsuki no Okami nodded,

"You worked really hard those ninety eight years, I should know, I'm still sore from all that fighting" Tsuki no Okami laughed, and Akara joined in.

"Yeah" then they walked in silence, until they felt familiar reiatsu flair up in the distance, and Akara's nose scrunched up in clear dislike.

"Oh joy to the world, it's Yoruichi" Akara spit.

"**And it feels like she's coming our way" **Tsuki no Okami said with a neutral tone. And within a moment the mentioned woman appeared in front of them.

"Well well, looks like I found a stray, what are you doing out here" Yoruichi asked with a rather rude tone.

"I think I should be asking you that, but since you asked first I'll tell you, I was heading back to the Seireitei, I told Soifon I would be back before she turns in for the night" Akara said.

"**So, the real question is what are you doing here"** Tsuki no Okami asked in a much nicer tone than his master.

"Well, to be honest I was heading there too, I was going to visit Soifon, but when I felt your reiatsu, I remembered I wanted to talk to you" Yoruichi said with her carefree smile, but it was only there to hide her discomfort and growing irritation toward her childhood rival. Akara looked at Tsuki no Okami and he nodded before dematerializing.

"What do want to ask me" Akara asked trying to calm her growing irritation. Yoruichi's smile disappeared,

"What happened to Soifon after I left" Akara frowned; she knew this question would find her, but she was hoping it wouldn't find her today.

"Why do you want to know" Akara asked raising an eyebrow in slight suspicion. Yoruichi sighed,

"Well I had a talk with my friend Kuukaku, and she told me about something that happened to Soifon a few days after I felt, but then I figured since you were there when I left, that maybe you could fill me in on the details" Yoruichi said. She didn't want to ask Akara this, let alone talk to her, but she was a major key to Soifon's past and she wanted and needed to know what happened after she left; that is, if she ever wanted to earn her dear little bee's trust, but more importantly her love, and she really wanted too.

"I just want to know what I did to her" Yoruichi said in a low sorrowful voice. Akara scratched the back of her head, Akara didn't like the Shihouin, but she wasn't going to be cruel, especially since she wanted to know what happened.

"Very well, I'll tell you, but it's starting to get dark, and I promised Soifon I could be back; so I'll tell you when she goes to sleep" Akara said, before walking past the were cat.

"Why until when she's asleep" Yoruichi asked, Akara didn't stop walking when she answered,

"Soifon doesn't like hearing about it, I figured you should wait" then the wolf shunpoed away. When she was gone Yoruichi sighed and growled,

"I hate her so much, but at least she'll tell me what happened" after that was said, Yoruichi Shunpoed back to the Seireitei as well, only she was heading to her second favorite division.

When Akara had returned to the Second Division, Soifon was just finishing her paperwork for the day.

"Hey China Bee, did you have a nice day" Akara asked, she smiled when Soifon ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Yes, I did, I got my paperwork finished, the baking supplies were sent to the Fourth Division, and I get the feeling that the only reason Unohana let us use her kitchen is that she could sneak a few of the pastries for her and her Lieutenant, and seated officers" Soifon giggled uncharacteristically then she let her friend go.

"So how did your check in go" Soifon asked, she had worried about it quietly during the day. She knew about Akara and her father's edgy relationship. Akara sighed,

"He wasn't there when I came home; mom said he was a conference on the other side of Soul Society, but everyone else was glad I was back" Soifon looked at her with a small twinge of pity before hugging her again.

"Well he should be back sooner or later, so you can go check in again when he returns" Soifon said in hopes it would make the wolf girl feel better.

"That's true I guess, so what are you gonna do now, since your work is done and all" Akara asked when Soifon let her go again. Soifon thought for a moment,

"Well, it's not totally dark outside just yet, feel like sparring a bit" Soifon asked with a competitive grin.

"I haven't had a decent fight in awhile, why not" Akara said returning the grin Soifon have.

"But I hope your prepared for a beating" Akara teased as she and Soifon headed for the door.

"Ha, don't get your hopes up, my fighting skills have improved immensely since you left" Soifon said walking out the door first with a confident stride. Akara laughed,

"I believe you, but I haven't been sitting on my butt the whole time I was gone" Akara replied as she closed the door and followed Soifon toward the training grounds.

All the while, Yoruichi was currently back at the Sixth Division waiting for a certain uptight Captain to return to his office, Yoruichi had noticed some paperwork still on his desk, and knowing him, Byakuya would not leave his office with work still to do. She was sitting in his desk with her feet propped up on the desk currently singing a song she had heard a few days ago in Karakura town. She didn't know the title but it was catchy. Plus it had been stuck in her head ever since.

_**Somebody call 911,**_

_**Shawty fire burnin on the dance floor, whoa!**_

_**I gotta cool her down**_

_**She won't bring the roof down to the ground**_

_**On the dance floor Whoa!**_

_**She's fire burnin fire burnin on the dance floor,**_

_**She's fire burnin, fire burnin on the dance floor**_

_**That little shawty's fire burnin on the dance floor**_

"What on earth are you singing, and why are you sitting in my desk" Byakuya asked in his usual cold tone, that he and Soifon shared. Yoruichi smiled widely and got up to hug the stiff Captain.

"Ah, Byakuya-bo I missed you" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. Byakuya sighed,

"I'm sorry to say Shihouin, but the feeling is not returned, now what brings you by" he asked as he sat down and dusted off his desktop before getting his pen to finish the work he had left behind when he went to Thirteenth Division, it turned out that his sister Rukia had gotten sick, so he went to go check up on her. But when he returned he found an annoying cat sitting in his chair and singing a strange song.

"Aw, so mean as usual, I just wanted to visit you for a bit" Yoruichi grinned. She loved messing with him, it was one of her favorite things to do, other than sleep and spend time with Soifon, but Soifon was definitely number one on her list.

"Well I hope that you noticed that the day is closing to an end, and I'm preparing to head out" he said working on a few transfer documents for some new recruits in his squad he had received today.

"I hate paperwork, it's so boring" Yoruichi scoffed as she sat on top of the Captain's desk, much to his displeasure.

"What it is that you want Miss Shihouin" Byakuya asked without looking up from his paperwork. Yoruichi stayed silent for a moment. She had wanted to talk to him about Soifon, but she didn't know if she should or not. And when she did not respond Byakuya spoke again.

"Why do I get the feeling that you wish to speak about the Second Division Captain" Yoruichi stiffened for a moment.

"How on earth did you know that" Yoruichi asked happily to hide her utter surprise.

"I had a feeling, your feelings for her have been rather obvious for as long as I've known you, but I'm afraid it's rather unfortunate for you" Byakuya said putting one of the finished papers in the done pile. Yoruichi arched a brow,

"Unfortunate, what do you mean" she asked, and Byakuya let out a quiet chuckle,

"Well, Akara has feelings for her as well if you didn't know already" Yoruichi's eyes flared in anger, she knew that the horrible wolf had liked her little bee and it just made her scared.

"And, it seems that Captain Fon might be attracted to her as well" Yoruichi was stiff before, but now she was straight up ridged with ice cold fear.

"y-you don't know that" Yoruichi said to him with uncertainty, and Byakuya shrugged slightly,

"Perhaps, but it's just a feeling I have" Byakuya said. But when he looked up, the cat woman was gone.

"You foolish woman" was all he said before finishing his last paper and leaving to go home.

Back at the Second Division, Akara and Soifon were in the heat of their spar. Akara was throwing quick jabs towards the smaller woman's chest, stomach and any other vital areas of the Captain's front side while she dodged high and low kicks, before sweeping her leg under the Captain's feet. Soifon had blocked most of the hits, but she was tripped from Akara's leg, but she quickly retaliated by doing a front flip and pushing off Akara's stomach. This caused Akara to lose part of her breath, but she went after the now air born Captain. Soifon stood in mid air for a moment before Akara caught up to her and punched Soifon in the shoulder.

"Ha, I finally got a hit on you, you were right China, you have gotten better, of course I never doubted your skills to begin with" Akara praised. Soifon blushed slightly. Akara was going to try and throw a mock punch before an actual punch, but she caught Soifon blush and she thought,

"_She's so cute when she blushes"_ Seeing Akara I a slight distraction Soifon took that as an opportunity, so she threw all her strength into a round house kick that had successfully landed square in the middle of Akara's stomach. The impact sent her flying into the trees. After a moment of hearing the thick branches of the tree break and hit the ground, Akara fell down and landed on her backside.

"Ow" Akara said rubbing her stomach it was throbbing badly. Then before she decided to get up a thin branch fell on her head. Soifon shunpoed over and started to freak out,

"Oh Kami, Akara are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I" Akara laughed ignoring the pain as she laughed,

"Hey I'm fine, that a great kick, but I need to work on my Arial fights, ha ha, I never was good at those" Soifon sighed and offered her small petite hand to Akara, she gratefully took it. But once she stood up, she hunched over and grunted before falling back down.

"Okay, maybe it hurts more than I thought" Akara said with a breathless smile, she didn't want Soifon to go overboard on her. But unfortunately she did,

"I knew I kicked you to hard! Ai Yah, I'm so sorry Akara" Soifon said as she began to panic.

"Soifon, I'm fine, I'm not dying, calm down China bee, or your going have a panic attack or something, now take a deep breath and calm down" Akara instructed calmly. Soifon drew in a large breath before slowly releasing it.

"Good, now let's see if I can't make it to Division, that's the medical division right" Akara asked as she tried to get up. Soifon offered her shoulder as a support of some kind.

"That's right, I just hope Captain Unohana is still there" Soifon said as they slowly made their way to the Fourth Division. Once they arrived they were greeted by Isane Kotetsu Unohana's ever loyal Lieutenant.

"Oh dear, what happened" she asked in her kind voice. And Akara smiled,

"Nothing too bad, Soifon and I were just sparing and she got really good kick in my stomach. It hurts, but I don't think it's too bad" Isane looked at Soifon, who was currently looking at the ground in shame.

"Well, no point standing out here in the dark, come in and I'll do a brief check up before Unohana comes" Isane said standing to the side to let them pass. She noticed Akara wince a little bit as she walked in.

"I swear Captain Soifon can be reckless sometimes" Isane said as she rolled her eyes in slight amusement as she closed the door.

Meanwhile, in the same division, Yoruichi was conversing with the both loved and feared mother figure of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"What should I do Unohana, I mean if she does like Akara, then there's nothing I can do to stop her, but I love her so much, I don't what I'll do without her" Yoruichi sobbed. She had found Unohana in her office drinking some tea, but when Unohana saw Yoruichi on the verge of tears, she smiled gently and put down her drink to go give the distressed woman a hug. And ever since then, Yoruichi has been crying in the woman's lap. This was about an hour ago.

"Now now, I'm sure she still loves you Yoruichi" Unohana said kindly stroking the woman's orchid hair in a motherly way to try and get her to calm down. Yoruichi shook her head,

"No she doesn't, how could she after what I did to her" Unohana wiped another tear away from the chocolate skinned woman's face, when she looked up.

"Love, is a very strong emotion, even the most horrendous events cant faze it" Unohana said quietly, but loud enough for Yoruichi to hear. She sniffed as a new batch of tears plagued her face.

" But I know that without a doubt, that Captain Soifon still harbors that feeling inside, she's just buried inside herself; so I think all you have to dig them out again" Unohana said.

"What about Akara, she likes her and" but before Yoruichi could continue Unohana interrupted her.

"That's the only difference, she likes her, and you love her, so what else do you need" but before she could answer Isane had slid the door open,

"I don't mean to intrude Captain, but Captain Soifon and her friend are in the infirmary, the Captain isn't harmed but her friend is" and when she finished she slid the door closed and walked back to the duo in the infirmary.

"Well Miss Shihouin, I must go tend to Akara, I believe that's who it is with Captain Soifon. But you are free of course to stay until I finish, then we can resume our talk if you want" Unohana said as Yoruichi moved so the Captain could get up to leave and once she was up Yoruichi sat down. But before Unohana left, she wiped away another tear and kissed her forehead.

"Now, behave and I'll be back soon dear" then she left the were cat to her own thoughts.

"Ok, now what happened here?" Unohana asked as she walked into the infirmary. Akara explained Soifon's amazing kick to her stomach and the throbbing that came with it, and Soifon apologized again for it.

"Well then I'll just have to take a look then, would you mind taking off your top for me" Unohana asked. Akara looked at her with a look of astonishment, and then she said,

"Um, you're going to have to take me to dinner first" Soifon looked at her with an "_I can't believe you just said that look_" and Isane looked at her Captain with a slightly fearful look. But all Unohana did was smile and say

"Miss Akara, I need to look at your injury" then the atmosphere seemed to become rather uncomfortable and dangerous and Akara shrank a bit as did Soifon.

"Now, please remove your top so that I may examine your wound" then the air seemed to get thicker before Akara nodded and slid off her altered shinigami uniform. When her stomach was revealed there was a deep purple spot in the exact spot where Soifon had kicked her. Akara whistled,

"Wow, I didn't think it would bruise like that, nice job bee" Akara smiled, but all Soifon did was wince. Unohana raised her hand and a green light appeared, she put her hand gently to Akara's stomach and moved it around slightly,

"Well, it seems she has a few cracked ribs and a major bruise that'll hurt for possibly a week so I don't recommend sparing or fighting for awhile, but nothing more than that" Unohana said before, healing Akara's ribs and some of the bruise. And once she finished she had Soifon sign Akara's discharge papers and they left.

"I'm sorry that happened" Soifon apologized as they entered Soifon's quarters. Akara waved it off,

"I told you its ok, so stop worrying about it" Akara had called as she walked to Soifon's couch and eased herself onto her back. They had both had a long day, and even though the spar was fun and all, Akara and Soifon were tired. After she made sure Akara was comfortable she made her way to her room and changed for bed. She was just getting ready to lay down when she felt a foreign reiatsu a few feet outside her window. So she went outside to look, Suzumebachi in hand, but found nothing. She scanned the area numerous times before going back inside and going to bed.

Back in the Fourth Division Yoruichi was talking with Unohana again, and this time Isane had joined them. She felt the need to help as well being the kind woman she was.

Outside of the Fourth Division the moon was full and emitting a beautiful soft glow throughout the entire Soul Society. But standing high above the Seireitei on top of the highest tower, a somewhat tall feminine figure stood watch, her pale skin mixed with the moonlight. She cracked a menacing smile that rivaled the Twelfth division's captains. After a moment another feminine figure, but slightly taller and slightly more colored skin joined her,

"I take it that you found her" the female figure spoke with a sweet purring voice. The second figure nodded before giggling like a giddy teenage girl,

"Yes, looks like we finally found the wolf princess's weakness, master will be pleased" then the two left leaving nothing more than echo of evil laughter.

**.Cat.94: well that's was a fun chapter, I hope you liked it and see you next chapter**

**Soifon: please review, it would be most appreciated**


	5. The Past, a Fight and Disappearence

**: hello viewers I see you're all enjoying the story**

**Akara: it's starting to get interesting that's for sure**

**Soifon: quite, where is Yoruichi-sama**

**: I put her in time out**

**Soifon: why would you do that?**

**: I saw her on my computer trying to change the story plot so I put her in time out**

**Soifon: *sighs* Yoruichi-sama**

**: well it's time to start Akara, disclaimers please**

**Akara: Captain Kitty does not own bleach or the characters, just me please enjoy**

During the early morning, Soifon had gotten up early and trained as usual, but she had a Captain's meeting later that morning, so she returned to her room, took a quick shower; put on her Captain's uniform and left to go to the meeting. But she had checked on Akara before she left though, she was still sleeping, but the bruise given to her the night before made it slightly hard to Akara to breath. At least that's what it looked like to Soifon.

As she arrived at the meeting room, she had been one of the first to arrive, other than Captains Unohana, Ukitake, Kuchiki, and Hitsuguya and Commander Yamamoto. She greeted them formally and took her place in the usual order, which was on the Commander's left side. Within about ten minutes the rest of the Captains came in, some came in pairs, by either convenice or they were carrying on a conversation on the way there while the rest came in alone. Though, not everyone was a Captain, the Lieutenants of squads three, five and nine had taken the temporary position.

"Welcome to the Captain's meeting" Yamamoto said in his thunderous voice, everyone nodded.

"I would like to take the time to say that we have a new ally among us, those who haven't heard or met her, her name is Akara Kurokiba" a few of the Captains murmured amongst themselves and to each other, but Unohana, Soifon and Byakuya said nothing.

"I believe she will be a great asset to our squads in the oncoming war against that traitor Aizen and his colleagues, wouldn't you agree Captain Fon" everyone shifted their gazes toward Soifon; she had her stoic façade on, but she stepped out and spoke up,

"I do agree with you Commander, her fighting skills would be essential to us" then she stepped back and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. Yamamoto nodded and cleared his throat,

"Now that the matter has been passed, let's go through the Squadrons report. If you have seen, felt or noticed anything different than usual please speak up" Soifon's mind immediately noted that she should bring up the incident from the previous night.

"Squad Two, have you anything to report" Yamamoto asked looking at Soifon. Once again she stepped out and spoke out loudly, so that everyone could hear.

"Last night I was preparing for bed then I felt a foreign Reiatsu coming from outside in the courtyard, when I went out to investigate it had disappeared" she stayed put since she figured that Yamamoto would want to talk about the event. But surprisingly Unohana had spoken up first.

"I also felt this strange occurrence, but like Captain Soifon said, it disappeared almost as quickly as it came" Yamamoto hummed in thought, he was thinking of a solution to this mysterious happening, but since there wasn't much to work with only one solution came to mind,

"Very well then, since we do not know much about this, I advise you all and your squads to keep an eye out in case it happens again. And if it does, you will report it immediately" once that was done, the meeting continued.

Back in Soifon's private quarters Akara was lying down and staring at the ceiling. She had been in deep thought about her and Soifon, and strangely she had some thoughts about Yoruichi as well.

"**Akara, you seemed troubled**" Tsuki no Okami said as he materialized beside Akara. Akara looked at him with an idle gaze before she responded.

"Not really, but you remember when Yoruichi asked me to tell her what happened when she left right" Tsuki no Okami nodded,

"**Of course, but I also remember that you couldn't tell her because you got distracted during your sparring session with Captain Soifon"** he smirked as Akara began to blush slightly.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she'll want to hear what I have to say, I mean when I met Soi, she was an absolute wreck" she shuddered as a memory surfaced.

"**I remember that also**" he said and his ears flattened against his skull.

"Well I still want to know, I don't care how bad it is" the previously mentioned woman spoke. Akara struggled as she sat up, but her eyes met up with none other than Yoruichi. She noticed Akara's struggle and she stifled a laugh, she had known about the sparring accident and it made her laugh whenever she pictured Soifon kicking the crap out of Akara.

"Wow, little bee did a number on you didn't she, I taught her well" she smirked; Yoruichi took pride in knowing the fact that she had helped her former bodyguard become stronger. Akara scoffed,

"Oh please, anyway, do you wanna know what happened or are you here to just ruin my quiet time" Yoruichi shrugged,

"They both sound pretty good, but I think Soifon's past is more important than my pleasures in life"

"**Well, I can see I am no longer needed, I shall converse with you later Akara**" then Tsuki no Okami dematerialized leaving the two Noble children alone.

"Well, pull up a seat this is going to take a while" Yoruichi pulled up one of Soifon's kitchen chairs. She placed it in front of Akara, and Akara grunted in slight pain as she turned to face Yoruichi. When she as comfortable enough she sighed,

"The story I'm about to tell you is a very sad one, so be prepared" Yoruichi nodded, she was afraid as it was, but the tone Akara used frightened her even more.

_**(Flash back 100 years ago the day after Yoruichi left)**_

_**Word had spread like a wild fire about the scandal of the great Yoruichi Shihouin helping Kisuke Urahara escape arrest, who had been exiled for harming and experimenting on Captains and Lieutenants of the Seireitei. Everyone was taking the news differently. But none had taken it as hard as Soifon, Yoruichi's personal bodyguard and protégé. The young Fon had disappeared to her and Yoruichi's cherry blossom grove where Yoruichi had made her hollow promise. But since Soifon was in a disarray of emotions, she had a small hope that all of it was a lie, a cruel and painful joke that everyone was in on to make the bodyguard worry. But when she arrived, she was met with a cruel presence of nothing but the blossom petals falling carelessly to the ground.**_

"_**S-she's really gone" Soifon whimpered as she sank to her knees. Tears began to pour into her hands as she cried silently, but soon her whimpers became sobs, and sobs became cries of pain and anguish. **_

"_**It's true, she's really gone" Soifon cried to herself as she began to shake.**_

"_**I don't understand, why would she leave, she promised we would always be there for each other" she continued to cry into the wind and the cherry blossoms who offered no comfort of any kind. **_

_**It had been an hour since she began to cry, but the tears were still hot and flowing like small waterfalls. But at this point Soifon was sitting and leaning against one of the trees she kept her eyes closed to try and calm down. But then a voice broke through the quiet.**_

"_**Hey, are you alright" Soifon slowly opened her now red eyes and they met the gaze of dark blue eyes. And those eyes belonged to a small black wolf about the size of any full grown wolf, with blue socks and a blue edged tail. Soifon quickly leapt up and jumped to the other side of the grove. She took a fighting stance, but the wolf just looked at her with confusion.**_

"_**What are you doing, I just wanted to know if you were ok is all" it said with an obvious female voice. Soifon glared at the animal, but it quickly faded along with her stance, who was she kidding, she was in no state to fight, but she kept her guard up. The she wolf carefully padded up to her and asked again,**_

"_**Are you ok, what are you doing out here" Soifon looked down to it and spoke in an broken voice,**_

"_**I don't know honestly, I came here hoping to find my Captain, but she obviously isn't here" then tears began to fall again. The wolf leapt up onto its hind legs and leaned onto the crying girl and wiped away the tears with her nose.**_

"_**Hey now, don't cry, we can find her, whats her name" Soifon mumbled something, the wolf's ears twitched,**_

"_**I'm sorry I didn't understand, could you say it again" this time as Soifon spoke she began to tremble on the spot,**_

"_**Y-Yoru-uichi" then she began cry loudly as she hugged the suddenly angry wolf.**_

"_**Yoruichi, as in Yoruichi Shihouin" she asked, Soifon could only nod, her voice was lost at this point.**_

"_**Then I guess there's no point in introducing yourself, I know who you are" the wolf said and Soifon looked up, her eyes seemed to say "how do you know me" the wolf chuckled,**_

"_**Well all the Noble families know who you are, so and I'm no different" and suddenly in a puff of light black smoke, the wolf disappeared and in her place a girl just about Soifon's height and structure stood. Her hair was short, about to her cheek, and black. Her skin was a very light brown, but her eyes were still the same.**_

"_**My name is Akara Kurokiba, and from what everyone says, you are Soifon; you're quite famous right now" Akara smiled, and Soifon blushed, but it was hidden among the blotchiness of her face.**_

"_**I've heard of you as well, you were Yoruichi's rival weren't you" Soifon mumbled just loud enough for Akara to hear and she nodded,**_

"_**That's right, her and my families have been rivals since the four Noble families became established. But I can assure you I'm very different from her" Akara said.**_

"That was the first time I met her" the much older Akara said. Yoruichi had become down trodden in the middle of the story. And Akara was starting to become angry, but she was trying to stay calm.

"She didn't quit crying until nightfall, so I offered her to stay with me until the next day so I could go with her and help her explain her disappearance to the temporary Captain at the time" Akara said and Yoruichi grimaced at the thought of Soifon staying Akara.

"Thankfully, the Captain understood Soifon's situation, so Soifon didn't get in trouble." Yoruichi could only nod not trusting her voice at the moment. Then Akara continued,

_**The next day Akara had come back to the second Division to check up on the still depressed Fon. It had been raining terribly that day, so she had to run; but when she had gotten there, Soifon was not in her room. When she asked around, no one had seen her, this had made Akara angry. Soifon was in an unpredictable state and no one had been watching her. So, she ran back into Soifon's room changed into her wolf form and sniffed one of Soifon's dirty uniforms. Once she had picked up the scent she took off back into the rain.**_

"I've heard this part already" Yoruichi interrupted, Akara looked at her incredulously,

"How, do you know" she asked and Yoruichi explained to her about Kuukaku finding Soifon nearly dead at her front door. Akara scoffed,

"Ok fine, but how do you think she got there" she asked gesturing to herself. Yoruichi's eyes widened and Akara nodded with pride,

"That's right, I found Soifon out in the woods she had been training and she slipped into a rushing river while she was practicing a kick in motion. I freaked out and went in after her; we were swept down that river. A girl in her animal transformation with an unconscious person on her back can really tire you out" Yoruichi pictured Akara as a younger wolf trying to fight the current. But what scared her was the fact that Akara could've lost Soifon in the river.

"It must've been quite a challenge" Yoruichi muttered and Akara nodded

"It was, but I managed it; but was still pouring and we were soaked. I was lost too, but thankfully I found a house, which I guess belonged to your friend. So I beat on the door and his guy answered, I told him what had happened, but not to mention I was here. Then I left" Akara explained. Yoruichi stood in outrage,

"What, you left her, why would you leave her if you knew she was in trouble" this time Akara, despite the pain, shot up and yelled,

"I WAS SCARED, I DID'NT KNOW WHAT DO AT THAT POINT, YEAH I WAS A COWARD AND LEFT, BUT ATLEAST I SAVED HER AND SHE WAS SAFE, AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE YOU WEREN'T THERE SO I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU LECTURE ME ABOUT LEAVING HER, THAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF YOU" Akara was panting at that point, then out of nowhere Yoruichi punched her right in the face, Akara glared at her and threw a punch before tackling the ex-princess onto the ground. She and Yoruichi rolled around throwing punches and head butts before Yoruichi used her legs to get Akara right in her stomach and threw her off of her body and out of the room. Akara flew all the way into the courtyard and she did a aerial somersault before her feet planted onto the back wall and she launched herself back at the now fast approaching were cat. Akara, not wanting to fight in her human form, changed into her massive wolf form and tracted her claws and bared her fangs. But before she could touch the woman, Yoruichi disappeared. Akara landed and skid around just in front of the hole she came out of. She quickly shifted her gaze all around her, but did not see or sense her opponent. She cautiously walked towards the middle of the battle ground, but still she sensed nothing.

But suddenly Yoruichi's reiatsu blasted, it was so much, that the entire Seireitei felt it, but before Akara could pinpoint where it came from she was kicked up into the air, and there she was hit with a barrage of kicks and punches. Akara tried to dodge them but she couldn't she could only block two out of every dozen kicks or punches she was receiving but other than that, she was stuck.

But she kept looking for an opening. After what seemed like hours, she finally found one as Yoruichi sent her leg in for another kick, only this time it was stopped by Akara's massive jaws clamping down into it. Yoruichi screamed and they both started to fall. The impact was hard and it caused Akara to loosen her grip just enough for Yoruichi to get out of the hold.

"AKARA, YORUICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Soifon shrieked. She had witnessed most of the battle, but she was too shocked to do something. But once Akara had bitten Yoruichi's leg and they had fallen Soifon had yelled at them.

Akara had stopped at that point and she bowed her wolfen head in shame. Her body was aching and trembling and she was bleeding from various places and to top it off her stomach was clenching and burning insanely. Yoruichi wasn't as badly hurt, but her leg was bleeding badly from Akara's last attack.

"What is wrong with the both of you" Soifon yelled as she stormed up to the both of them. Akara was about to say something but she was punched by a now teary eyed Soifon which caused Akara to stumble and fall over,

"You're injured; you were in no condition to fight and yet you did" then she looked at Yoruichi was awaiting the same fate. But what all Soifon said was

"I expected better from you" which to Yoruichi was worse than the punch Akara had received. Yoruichi flinched when she saw the look of pain, disappointment and something else; but she couldn't place it.

"Now I don't know who started this fight , and I will ask you when your condition is better; but I am highly disappointed in the both of you, now I want you both to go to Unohana and get yourself fixed up" she ordered harshly.

"Soi, I'm. . . .I'm" Yoruichi started but she was cruelly cut off,

"I don't want to hear it, I gave you an order now follow it or else" she stated coldly.

"_Well, I guess I blew it"_ Yoruichi thought sadly as Soifon helped the fallen wolf to her paws. But Akara fell again and started to cough up a little blood. Yoruichi winced knowing she was the one who caused Akara to be in her current state.

"Change back and I'll carry you" Soifon hissed, and Akara quickly obeyed. Then the trio made their way to the Fourth Division.

"Well I must say, you two did quite a number on each other, I never expected the children of two of the most important families to behave like members of the Eleventh Division" Unohana scolded not as kindly as she usually did.

"And I believe I told you to stay away from fights Miss Kurokiba" Unohana said looking at the barely conscious wolf child.

"I. . . .I'm s-sorry, it . . . was . . . my. . F-fault" Akara said with a staggered breath. Yoruichi who was in the bed next to her, looked at Akara with quiet surprise. Yoruichi had obviously started the fight, so why was she taking the heat?

"Well I believe you are both to blame, but that does not matter at the moment, Akara you have minor internal bleeding from your stomach, half you ribs are broken and your right leg is fractured, so you will have to stay a few days to heal everything" Unohana said before turning to Yoruichi,

"As for you, Miss Shihouin your leg needs several stitches and you'll have a few bruises here and there, but you may leave soon after your stitches are done" Unohana said gazing deep into Yoruichi's eyes. Soifon had long since disappeared; she was furious with them both and she couldn't bear to look at them at that moment. And at the moment she was fixing up the gaping hole in the wall.

"I can't believe they did that, what made those idiots start fighting" Soifon grumbled as she swept up a large bit of dust and wood chips then suddenly Tsuki no Okami materialized close by,

"**I think I can shed some light on that**" he said, though it came more as a whisper to Soifon's ears. She turned around and saw the wolf sitting near Akara's sword. He bowed his head then raised it again,

"It's nice to see you again Soifon, or should I say Captain Soifon" he grinned and Soifon rolled her eyes.

"Soifon is fine, but if you know how this started I would love to hear it" she said pitching the swept up debris into a massive trashcan. Tsuki no Okami sighed a bit, his tail thumped a bit before he spoke out.

"Well you see, while Akara was comin home the other day she ran into Yoruichi, of course Akara wasn't happy about it" Soifon chuckled at that bit of information. Akara would always go off whenever Yoruichi's name was mentioned.

"Well then, she could've been the one who started that ridiculous fight" but Tsuki no Okami shook his head.

"No, she didn't it was Yoruichi who started the fight, but in her defense, Akara had pulled some rather personal strings which caused her to snap" Soifon groaned in frustration,

"Great I can't be mad at just one of them, it was on them both" she growled in frustration but immediately let it go.

"**Well, they only did it because they both care about you"** Tsuki no Okami said grinning knowingly. Soifon glared,

"Well I highly doubt Yoruichi cares and even if she did I stopped years ago" she ended her sentence slightly unconvinced.

"**Now I think we both know that's not true, and I believe that you have a visitor**" then he disappeared. And as soon as he disappeared Yoruichi appeared in the door,

"Uh, hi Soifon" she said rather nervously, Soifon looked up in surprise,

"Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing here" Yoruichi smiled,

"Well I figured that since I kinda helped make this mess I should help clean it up" Soifon blushed suddenly when she saw Yoruichi smile

"_What's that feeling I'm getting" _Soifon thought. Then suddenly Suzumebachi spoke up

"**It's like I told you before, you still have feelings for her**" then Soifon's eyes widened briefly before going back to normal.

"_How can you be so sure"_ she continued. But before Suzumebachi spoke again, Yoruichi spoke again,

"Hello, Soul Society to Little Bee, can you hear me" as she said this Yoruichi waved her hand in front of Soifon's face

"W-what?" Soifon said snapping out her thoughts, and Yoruichi laughed,

"I said I should help you clean up since I kinda helped make the mess"

"Oh, of course . . . . . thank you" Soifon said as Yoruichi grinned at her thinking,

"_Maybe, there might be hope yet_" then the two got to work. And after a good half an hour's work everything had been swept up, picked up and patched. Yoruichi looked around proudly; everything had exactly the same, except the wall. It was boarded up to keep the wind and rain out, but Soifon said that it would do until she could get someone to get it done properly.

"Well Yoruichi-sama I appreciate your help, I didn't take as the type to clean" Soifon said as she put away the broom, and Yoruichi shrugged,

"Hey if it's you I'd do anything" this made Soifon blush, but before she returned she made sure the blush had disappeared.

"Well that's very kind of you" Soifon said. It became silent between the two of them and it wasn't a comfortable silence. But before either of them spoke; another Hell butterfly came in and slowly but surely made its way to Soifon. She sighed as she put her index finger out so it could land,

"Who needs me now" then the butterfly began its message. As the messenger sat there Soifon's eye brow furrowed in irritation, and when the message was done she dismissed the black and red insect and sighed.

"Whats going on" Yoruichi asked as she sat down on a kitchen chair to rest.

"Oh there's a report of a disturbance in the western part of Rukongai and the Commander wanted me to go take care of it" Soifon shrugged.

"Do you want me to go with you" Yoruichi asked but Soifon shook her head.

"I think I can handle it on my own, I should be back shortly" by the time she had finished her sentence she had Suzumebachi in hand and was about to Shunpo off, but Yoruichi stopped her,

"What is it; I must be on my way" Soifon asked as she put on her "Captain attitude" Yoruichi grinned,

"Please be careful and come back in one piece" Soifon blushed lightly,

"I always do, so there is no need to worry" then she left for the western Rukongai.

"But I always do" Yoruichi whispered at the spot where Soifon just disappeared from.

It wasn't long until Soifon made it to the coordinates of her order. She was in a somewhat abandoned part of the area, but you could tell there was some residence living there. Seeing as maybe four people were walking to some destination, but other than that nothing,

"How odd, surely this is the right place" then suddenly, feeling a presence behind her, Soifon spun around only to be greeted by a woman. This woman was probably around Yoruichi's height, with skin as pale as the moon. Her hair was an odd red orange color that reached her back and her eyes just the same. Her facial features were somewhat like a panthers. Her body was not that thin, but not large either. You couldn't see the muscle but it was there. Her outfit was strange. She wore red harem pants that matched the rest of her and her top was similar to that of the top half of a long sleeved kimono. But it was black with Chinese flower print. And at the moment she was smiling,

"Oh thank goodness you're here, I was so worried you wouldn't come" Soifon hummed,

"It would shame me if I didn't, now please tell me what the disturbance is" the woman nodded and gestured for her to follow. Soifon sighed and did so. They walked for a good five minutes until they reached a hut that was possibly the best looking one as far as Soifon could see. And when they entered and settled in the fiery haired woman offered Soifon some tea, not wanting to be rude she took the tea and sipped it.

"So what was this disturbance you needed help with" Soifon said, she started to feel strange, but she took as apprehension. The woman sighed,

"Well I was on my way home from my daily walk, everything was fine, but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye, then out of nowhere it jumped out in front me and tried to attack " she said in slightly frightened tone. Soifon furrowed her brows,

"What did it look like" she asked, the feeling was starting grow more and she sort of became dizzy.

"I'm sorry, but what kind of tea is this" Soifon said, her vision began to blur slightly. The woman grinned insanely,

"Well Soifon it's a special recipe I whipped up before you arrived"

"Ho-how do you know my n-name" Soifon said dangerously woozy.

"I've been watching you for quite some time dear, and I must say I learned a lot" Soifon quickly stood up but started to sway heavily. The woman got up slowly and followed the drugged Captain as she tried to get away. But poor Soifon fell just before she reached the door. The woman caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Oh you poor thing" the woman purred as Soifon blacked out.

"Well, no point staying here, master has been dying to see you" she said as she kissed the top of her head.

"And with you, we can finally get the wolf spirit" the woman said as she stroked Soifon's pale cheek and disappeared. All that was left was Soifon's sword and an empty hut.

**.Kitty: HAHAHA Soifon is gone, for now**

**Soifon: I would never be that careless**

**.Kitty: I know but in my story you are so deal with it**

**Akara: just fabulous *rolls eyes***

**Yoruichi *from time out in chains* I'LL KILL YOU!**

**.Kitty: oh empty threats, well that's all for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	6. Plans

**.Kitty: hello my sexy people and welcome to the sixth chapter of Cat vs. Wolf**

**Yoruichi: I'm mad at you**

**.Kitty: hey with a story like this, Soifon getting snatched makes the story better**

**Yoruichi: but she's gone! I'll be alone!**

**Akara: hey you always have me**

**Yoruichi: I'd sooner eat dog food**

**.Kitty: HEY be nice, *turns to viewers* well this chapter may be shorter than usual but don't worry. Akara disclaimers please!**

**Akara: Captain blue kitty does not own bleach just me and the enemies**

**.Kitty: ENJOY!**

**(Soifon's P.O.V)**

I opened my eyes only to be met with a sheet of blurriness. I blinked a few times until it went away, and when it did I saw a ceiling. It looked similar to that of the Maggot's Nest back in the Seireitei, only taller. Looking around I discovered that I was in a dungeon of sorts. It wasn't dark, and nothing was leaking from the ceiling or anything, but I saw a few rats scurry across the floor. Not that I mind, rats never did anything wrong to me. The room itself was fairly the size of my own quarters. The front wall were the door was obviously located was surprisingly open despite the bars that were placed maybe a foot apart across the way. And in the center was a wooden door.

"Where in the world am I" I muttered, but before I could decipher where I was other than the dungeon, memories of the time before I blacked out flood back and I became angry. I was kidnapped, and by such a foolish trap might I add. And whats worse, I fell for it. I was the Captain of the Second Squad and Commander of the Omnitsukaido and I was abducted by a simple trap.

"I'm a fool, what kind of Captain would fall for such an idiotic tactic" I growled into the echoing room, and then I sighed,

"I did" I tried to raise my arm, but it wouldn't move. I looked up and discovered that my arms were bound in chains and hanging from the ceiling. I tried to move my legs, but they were bound as well. Only the chains were coming from the floor. I smirked; I could easily break these with just a hint of my Reiatsu, then I could get out of this ridiculous concrete box and leave.

"What fools" I said as I released my Reiatsu, or should I say tried. When I tried to release my Reiatsu nothing happened. Odd, so I tried again, but to no prevail. What the heck is going on?

"Oh good your awake, I was afraid that my "tea" had killed you, that tea wasn't poison, I knew you were immune so I just used liquidized knock out gas, also i took the liberty of rigging your chains so that you can't use your Reiatsu, but the tea already did that too, but you never know with you " an eerily familiar voice said. I shifted my gaze back to the front where the door was now open, and walking with some kind of elegance and a predatory gaze was the woman who had kidnapped me. I glared at her as my anger began to rise.

"You, where am I here and why have you taken me" I shouted and she merely chuckled.

"Why don't we start with introductions before you start interrogating me" she had walked closer and I felt the need to back away, but being chained up I could move. She stopped two feet in front of me and her animalistic smile faded to a somewhat friendly one, but I was sure she was far from it.

"My name Hiroka, and it's a **pleasure** to make your acquaintance" she said putting an obvious emphasize on the word pleasure, which caused me to shudder slightly. She showed her teeth afterward and they had sharp fangs and canines, and this made me raise my eyebrow slightly. This woman had animal teeth. To be honest I really shouldn't be surprised, I mean I've had my fair share of abnormalities if not more, but whatever I suppose.

"Well I'm Soifon, but I'm sure you knew that didn't you" I hissed and she just hummed, which caused me to grimace. This woman was creepily irritating.

"Well that's not a very nice way to talk to your captor" she said as she began to circle around me, every time she disappeared I turned my head to find her and watch her in case she wanted to do who knows what.

**(Normal P.o.v)**

"I'm pretty sure yelling at your captor is somewhat of a benefit on my half, seeing as you took me without reason" Soifon spat. After circling around Soifon one more time she stopped right back in front of her.

"Now don't say that, my master had an important reason for your capture" but before Soifon was going to speak out Hiroka spoke again.

"But I must admit" she said looking Soifon over,

"I probably would've kidnapped you, even without master's order" she purred caressing Soifon's straining face. Soifon took that chance to snap her teeth at the woman like an angry predator. Hiroka laughed as she quickly drew her hand back.

"My, you are a feisty one aren't you, I like that" then she took a few steps back, Soifon was beginning to seethe and tremble in anger, this woman was flirting with her and avoiding the question at hand and Soifon was getting irritated quickly.

"What. Am .I Doing. Here" Soifon growled again, but then another voice entered the room.

"Hiroka, what did master tell you about teasing our guest" the voice, which was male this time asked. Hiroka and Soifon looked to see a man with an olive skinned complexion come in. He wasn't as tall as Hiroka but he was tall nonetheless. He had short blue green hair that spiked in one general direction. Much to Soifon's invisible surprise, the man was similar to Hiroka. He too wore harem pants that matched his hair and eyes, but the only difference was that instead of a shirt he had a black vest.

"I wasn't teasing her, I was just having some fun is all" Hiroka said purring as she looked back at Soifon, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Well stop it, the master wanted to speak to you about an important matter" Hiroka pouted that she had to leave her new toy alone, but she sighed,

"Oh, very well if I must" she started for the door, but just before she left completely she looked at Soifon and winked. Once she was gone Soifon sighed, with irritation and slight relief.

"I apologize, Hiroka can get rather excited when we have guests stay with us" the man said solemnly, Soifon "hmmfed" at the word guest.

"Regardless, I still believe that I have the right to know why I was forced here; and why I'm hanging like a chandelier" Soifon said glaring at him. He nodded,

"You are correct Captain, but first I would like to introduce myself" Soifon rolled her eyes, these people were evil, but at least they were polite to her, for the most part.

"My name Kuto and I am the master's third best fighter" Soifon simply nodded and waited for him to continue, which he did.

"The reason you are here is because you are well aquatinted with the welder of the wolf spirit" Kuto said. Soifon quirked an eyebrow,

"You mean Akara, what about her" Soifon asked.

"Your friend inherited the Kurokiba family Deity" Kuto said as if giving a serious lecture,

"I know that already" Soifon replied in annoyance but Kuto continued still,

"Yes but do you know why only one of the Kurokibas inherit the spirit every generation" Soifon opened her mouth but no words formed. Kuto chuckled,

"I didn't think so, but the back story is very interesting, but unfortunately we don't have enough time for the whole story so I'll sum it up for you" the he cleared his throat.

"When the Kurokiba family was established the first couple was expecting their first born, but when the time came for the child to be born he was dead sadly" Kuto said with no hint of remorse.

"The family mourned for days, but one night they were visited by the wolf spirit, and she made a deal with them, she said that she would give that child life again and his children after that out of the kindness of her well being" Kuto shrugged. Soifon hadn't known that about the Kurokiba's history.

"Something tells me that there was more to that, something like that must come with a price" Soifon thought with heavy suspicion.

"Now I know what you're thinking, something like that must come with a price; well it did, whenever a child of the Kurokiba inherits the spirit once time in their life the spirit will take over their body and cause them to go on a rampage" Soifon's eyes widened, Akara had never told her that.

"And we believe that Akara's rampage can be triggered, which is why you are here Captain. You are going to lure Akara here and if her rampage starts our master will fight her and use his secret weapon to extract the spirit" Kuto grinned as fear made its way to Soifon's face.

"She doesn't know where I am, so I doubt she'll be coming" Soifon said as she started to recover

" and she's currently in the middle of recovery, so that should buy me time to try and find a way out" Soifon thought, as Kuto shook his head.

"Not now, but she will sooner or later, I mean who wouldn't want to rescue their dear friend from danger" Kuto asked. Soifon sighed she knew that Akara would come injured or not, and she would be more than mad if she found out who had kidnapped Soifon. But something scared Soifon even more than Akara's anger, Yoruichi's.

"Well Captain it was fun talking to you but I'm afraid I must leave you for now, I must prepare to warn the Seireitei of your disappearance" then he strolled out and closed the door, leaving Soifon to scream in major frustration, anger and a sliver of fear. This wasn't going to end well, her intuition was screaming it.

"_Akara don't come, please_" Soifon thought as some tears escaped her.

**: Once again I apologize for the short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be worth it. Heck I was working on it while I did this chapter. **

**Yoruichi: first five to review gets a cookie from me!**

**: hope you enjoyed see ya next time!**


	7. The Mission

**.Kitty: hello my loyal readers of Cat vs. Wolf and welcome I'm your host captain kitty**

**Yoruichi: and I'm Yoruichi. . . . I MISS MY LITTLE BEE T_T**

**.Kitty: yes I know, oh and congratulations to our first five reviewers, I hope you enjoyed your cookies**

**Yoruichi: I made them special for you**

**.Kitty: yes she did,**

**Yoruichi: And I didn't explode anything *secretly shifts eyes***

**.Kitty: also I want to apologize; the epic fighting won't happen until the next two chapters so I messed up and I hope you all can forgive a forgetful cat, Yoruichi disclaimers please**

**Yoruichi: Captain Kitty does not own bleach or me, just that stupid dog and the new enemies**

**.Kitty: Enjoy**

**(Yoruichi's P.O.V)**

I was beginning to worry; it had been hours since Soifon had left for her mission, and Soifon said she would be back soon. I had been sitting in my cat form waiting for Soifon outside. I was sitting on the edge of the wooden cat walk looking up at the moon. Thankfully it was full, so I could see everything with the gentle light.

"Soifon where are you" I mumbled to myself. Then a thought flashed through my head, well actually a few and most of them weren't good except for two. My first thought was that Soifon had successfully accomplished her mission but she was exhausted so half way home she was ambushed and killed by thugs. That sent a shiver over me. But then I remembered this is Soifon we're talking about, even if she's tired she can still kick some butt.

"Well that sends most of those scenarios away" I said standing up to stretch.

"Of course she could be back already and visiting Akara" I hissed bitterly, just saying her name gave me a bad taste in my mouth. Sighing, I quietly made my way to the fourth Division to see if Soifon was there.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

After a not so relaxing trip to the Fourth Division, Yoruichi snuck into the infirmary, it was surprisingly empty except for Akara was currently sleeping and Unohana was checking her over. Unohana raised hand over Akara's stomach and began to use her healing Kido. Akara was groaning quietly as the healing process was performed, but after a moment she stopped. Yoruichi had been ashamed of what she did to the Wolf. Akara was just telling her what had happened and she overreacted.

"What brings you here this late Yoruichi" Unohana said not taking her eyes off of Akara. Yoruichi padded in closer and leapt gracefully onto a hospital bed next to Akara.

"I was coming to see if Soifon had come in to check on Akara after her mission, but it appears she isn't here" Yoruichi said with a bit of joy in her voice. Unohana looked at Yoruichi with slight confusion.

"Mission, I didn't know Captain Soifon had a mission tonight" Yoruichi shrugged,

"Yes, she told me Commander Yamamoto sent her to the Western part of the Rukon to handle a disturbance, but she hasn't returned yet" Yoruichi said with obvious worry for her former pupil.

"Well I'm sure she'll be back at own her own time, she is a grown woman who can take care of herself" Unohana said with her usual gentle tone. Yoruichi's tail began to sway slightly,

"I know, but I'm still worried, she's been gone for hours and I don't know where she is other than the Western part of the Rukon" Yoruichi sighed as her ears flattened in worry.

"Well some missions take longer than others, so why don't you head to bed, its late; but I'm sure Soifon will be back by morning" Unohana said assuringly. Yoruichi nodded in understanding. She leapt off the bed and thanked Unohana before leaving.

"Oh bee, I wish you were back already" Yoruichi sighed in her cattish monotone voice. She was only a few minutes away from Soifon's Quarters, since she didn't want to sleep in a tree like she used too. When she had finally arrived to Soifon's Quarters she pawed the door open and shut it when she was inside. She strolled through the kitchen, past the living room and into Soifon's room. She then leapt up into her bed and slowly curled up on the spot that smelled the most like Soifon. Yoruichi snuggled her head into Soifon's pillow and lightly breathed in her scent, which was honey, which Yoruichi silently smiled at and daffodils. After about ten minutes of doing this, Yoruichi had fallen asleep.

The next morning Yoruichi woke up rather early, which was strange for her. Her golden eyes slowly scanned the room and sadly Soifon was not anywhere. Sighing Yoruichi transformed back and went to Soifon's closet, grabbed another thing of clothes that Soifon had apparently purchased at one point in time and got dressed. When she left Soifon's room she scanned the rest of the residence but still, Soifon was not there.

"Its official, something happened" Yoruichi stated as she exited the apartment like home and went back to the fourth.

"She still isn't back yet Unohana, I think something happened to her" Yoruichi said as she and Unohana spoke in her office, Unohana hummed in thought.

"Very well I believe an emergency Captains meeting is in order, I'll go inform Commander Yamamoto, but you'll have to stay here until I get back" Unohana said before Shunpoing away. Yoruichi began to pace around in worry and undeniable fear. After fifteen minutes of pacing and the possibility of sore feet Yoruichi had stopped as she heard Unohana come in.

"Well" Yoruichi asked in clear fret.

"The meeting is going to start soon, the butterflies have been sent out, and the Commander wants you there, seeing as you were the last one to talk with Captain Soifon" Unohana said. Yoruichi nodded,

"Very well, then please follow me" Unohana said turning around and leaving once again, only with an extremely worried cat behind her.

In the First Division, already almost everyone had arrived and stood in their spots, well except for Soifon and Unohana. But she and Yoruichi had just arrived as the doors began to close. Once she and Yoruichi were in Unohana's spot the meeting began.

"I have just been informed that our Second Squad Captain has not returned from her mission" Yamamoto boomed with his deep tenor voice.

"What is she being a slacker or something, and what's golden eyes doing here" Zaraki Kenpachi said being the first to speak out.

"You of all people should know Captain Soifon does not slack off, and I can't answer the second part of your question" Hitsuguya said calmly looking at the towering man next to him before looking at Yoruichi who had a serious face, which was unusual for her. Zaraki scoffed and said nothing else. Soon the whole room began to throw out their theories about why Soifon had not returned and Yoruichi's presence, but Yamamoto silenced them all with his usual thundering shout.

"SILENCE, Captain Unohana came to me earlier and told me that Captain Soifon had not come back from the mission that I had sent her on last night, but I hadn't sent her on any kind of mission" Yamamoto said. Then he turned to Unohana, who simply nodded and took a few steps out so that everyone could see her better,

"From what Yoruichi had told me, Soifon was sent to the Western part of the Rukon district to investigate a disturbance, but she hasn't returned" Unohana said looking Yoruichi's way.

"So you believe that Captain Soifon was kidnapped by someone" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm certain she was" Yoruichi said walking out of her place,

"Soifon has never taken this long on any mission and she would've sent some kind of notice if she knew it wouldn't take that long" Yoruichi said as her voice started to rise. Unohana put a hand on Yoruichi's shoulder to calm her down, and Yoruichi reluctantly did so.

"Well who do you think took our lovely Captain Soifon" Kyoraku said, and the room went silent. No one had a clue on why someone would kidnap Soifon. And everyone thought that they were crazy for trying, but they wouldn't admit it out loud, but they were impressed that they had been successful, which meant that the potential enemy was strong and cunning.

"I think I can shed some light on this situation" a voice said. Everyone looked around but saw no one. Suddenly blue light sparked in the middle of the room causing Yoruichi and Unohana to jump back. The sparks turned into a sapphire flame the size of an average person, and when the flame died, a man with blue green hair stood front and center. Everyone immediately drew their weapons and took their battle stance but the man raised his hand.

"Please, I mean you no harm but I have some news that might benefit you all" everyone but the man looked at Yamamoto. He sat there for a moment before saying

"Lower your weapons and let him speak" everyone complied with a certain level of edginess and the man continued.

"Thank you sir, well for starters I apologize for interrupting your meeting" he said bowing.

"State your business or be killed" Yamamoto said demandingly and the azure haired man kept going.

"Well, my name is Kuto, and I have come on behalf of my master to tell you were your Captain and our current "guest" is being held" Yoruichi growled and again Unohana put a hand on her shoulder and shook head as if to say, if you hurt him you'll never find her, so Yoruichi just stared at him with a death glare.

"On with it then, my patience is wearing thin" Yamamoto grumbled.

"Your captain is currently being held at our stronghold in the far Eastern part of Soul Society all you have to do is go through the Shadowed forest, through the Twin rivers and over a small ledge where our Stronghold sits, but that's all my master has allowed me to say, but if you want her back, I suggest you send someone fast, Hiroka is getting rather . . . . . attached to your Captain" Kuto said smirking. And that was enough to make Yoruichi see red, but before she could do anything; the doors burst open and Akara, in wolf form, ran in and lunged at Kuto, when she hit him he landed flat on his back. Akara was snarling and her claws were on his throat.

"Where is she" she yelled, her fur had risen to the highest point and she was quaking with anger.

"I-I already told them" he said breathing heavily from Akara's weight. Yoruichi ran to Akara and kicked her (not very hard) off of Kuto and she grabbed him and picked him up. When Kuto had steadied himself Yoruichi punched him back to the ground.

"Hey I'm only the representative, don't kill me" then he snapped his fingers and disappeared with another blue flame. Yoruichi growled then she was about to turn when Akara jumped her causing Yoruichi to fall since she had let her guard down at the moment.

"Why did you let him go" Akara yelled and Yoruichi pushed her off and stood back up.

"He isn't the threat, he's a messenger, and if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten the location on where Soifon is" Yoruichi yelled back. Akara snapped her teeth angrily,

"Well if you hadn't had let Soifon go alone then we wouldn't be in this situation" Akara said jumping onto her back legs and swiping a paw at Yoruichi. But being faster, Yoruichi moved to the left and grabbed the massive dog's paw before swinging her at the door. Akara rebounded off the door, but before she got close enough to Yoruichi, Yamamoto released his Reiatsu which caused her, Yoruichi and a few other Captains to fall and kneel.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU" Yamamoto thundered, Yoruichi and Akara turned to Yamamoto as he spoke again.

"You two are the children of two of the most powerful families in all of Soul Society, but you are acting like children" Yoruichi glared at the ground and Akara looked away.

"I am going to send two Captains to retrieve Captain Fon and" but before he could finish Yoruichi shouted,

"What, no I want to go get her, and I'll fight anyone who gets in my way" Yoruichi threatened as her Shunko began to spark to life. Akara snapped her head back to Yamamoto and she said,

"She's my best friend Commander, please let me go" then she sat down and bowed her head. Yamamoto hummed in thought seeing the two nobles' reaction to the situation. After a moment Yoruichi's Shunko had faded and she stood with a face of indifference, either way she was going to go get her little bee, and no one was fast enough to tell her otherwise.

"Very well, if you wish to so get our Captain you may" Yamamoto started to say then Akara jumped up and bounded around the room excitedly.

"BUT, you must both go together" he finished and Akara froze, and Yoruichi had a look of horror and outrage.

"What, you expect me to so save Soifon with this stupid cat" Akara shouted pointing a paw at a shocked Yoruichi. When she heard this Yoruichi glared,

"And you can't expect me to strategize a working escape plan with a massive throw rug, look at her she's a giant wolf" Yoruichi said throwing an accusing finger back at the dog.

"I've heard enough, you two have done nothing but fight since Akara arrived, and now that one of our own is in danger and you can't set aside your petty differences to go save her, such disgraces" Yamamoto boomed.

"Whatever" Yoruichi muttered as she turned around to leave and Akara apologized to the Commander.

"We're leaving in an hour you stupid mutt" Yoruichi called over her shoulder as she shunpoed away. Akara bowed before she padded out of the meeting room. Once she was gone Kyoraku spoke out.

"Well that was fun" then everyone shot him a dirty look, afterwards the meeting was dismissed.

In the second Division, Yoruichi was raiding the weapons chamber. So far she had collected maybe a few dozen Kunai and shuriken and placed them in various and easy to get to places. She didn't plan on using them, but if anything as being a former Omnitsukido Captain has taught her, it's that you should never underestimate your enemy, and you should be prepared.

Meanwhile Akara had gone back home to tell her mother of the incident, and immediately Akari freaked out. Akari had loved Soifon like her own daughter and now she had been taken.

"Momma its ok, Yoruichi and I are going to get her and bring her home" Akara said in not so assuring tone. Akari looked at Akara with a look of shock,

"Yoruichi Shihouin" Akara nodded,

"Yeah, Commander Yamamoto said that we didn't work together, then he would send to Captains to get Soifon, and I didn't want them getting hurt" Akara said, it was true, she would rather be in harm's way instead of one of the Captains of the Court.

"Well if it means getting Soifon back, I'd probably work with one of those Shihouins too" Akari said with a sigh. Akara smiled at her mother,

"Well I have to go prepare, something tells me this is gonna be a wild ride" Akara said turning to leave, but her mother stopped her.

"Akara" her mother said softly, Akara turned back around to face her mom,

"Yes?" she asked her mom gave her a worried look and Akara knew what it meant.

"Akara, you know it's almost time for . . . **that** to happen" her mother said and Akara looked down.

"I-I know momma, I know" she whispered before leaving the manor. Akari silently cried she knew the days were going by fast, and the rampage was coming, but she did not fear for the people that were going to be hurt, well not as scared for them. But she feared for Akara the most. Every few generations the one Kurokiba that possessed the wolf spirit would go insane after their rampage because they couldn't handle what they did. And Akara was always a kind child; Akari remembered when Akara had accidently stepped on her dog's tail. She cried the whole day and apologized so many times. Akari chuckled slightly at the memory. Such days were never going to happen, and she was scared.

"Please be careful dear" Akari whispered as she turned to go check on her sons. Back in the Second Division Yoruichi was at the training grounds currently beating the stuffing out of a training dummy. All her fear was currently swirling with her burning anger and causing her to through an invisible barrage of punches, and with a final battle cry she unknowingly used Shunko and disintegrated the training dummy.

"Geez, you didn't have to kill it" Yoruichi heard. She turned around and saw Akara in her human form putting her Zanpakuto around her hip.

"Well that's the idea" Yoruichi said kicking the remains of the dummy which was the charred stick it was sitting on before. Akara shrugged it off,

"Very well, since we have maybe twenty minutes, so I'm going to go meditate in the courtyard" Akara said before making a one eighty turn. "I think you should too, your stress is going to cause you to get wrinkles" Akara called over her shoulder laughing. Yoruichi glared, she ripped the currently ember covered pole and chucked it at Akara, but having the same senses, Akara knew it was coming, so she turned around and punched it causing it to splinter in half. Then she turned around and walked away.

"Stupid wolf, I outta make a floor rug with your freaking hide" Yoruichi muttered as she moved on to the next training dummy. Once Akara was gone Yoruichi sighed

"Oh Soi, I miss you" suddenly the wind gently blew around Yoruichi as if to give her some kind of comfort. Yoruichi embraced the breeze just before it went away.

"Thank you I guess" Yoruichi said staring at the sky. Eventually twenty minutes flew by and Akara and Yoruichi were too met up at the Northern Gate of the Seireitei. Akara and Yoruichi made it to the gate, but they were surprised on who was there waiting for them. The entire Second Squad had shown up an Omaeda was standing in front of them all with Yamamoto.

"Whats all this for" Yoruichi asked and Yamamoto spoke first,

"You understand that this mission is very important, you two must retrieve our Second Division Captain and bring her back to us in one piece" then he paused before he finished,

"Dead or alive" this made Yoruichi and Akara shudder at the thought of Soifon being brought home dead which actually fueled their determination to bring her home alive.

"I assure you Soifon will be alive and our enemies shall be vanquished when we return" Akara said and Yoruichi nodded. There was no way she was going to bury her little bee.

"Very well, now I believe the Second Division had wanted to say something before their departure" Yamamoto said standing aside as Omaeda came up to them. Akara glared at him but he seemed to ignore it, he was surprisingly serious.

"Please, bring our Captain home, she has always inspired us to try our best and bring out our better sides" Omaeda said before kneeling. Yoruichi looked up and saw that the entire Division was kneeling also. This made Yoruichi smile; they all respected and loved their Captain, which was something they had in common.

"Alright, get up, we'll be back soon" Yoruichi said patting the large man's back. Omaeda got up and thanked them. Then the second division all said thank you at the same time before they all disappeared in a large gust of wind. Once they were gone Yamamoto waved them off and returned to his Division. Operation Rescue Soifon had just begun.

**.Cat.94: once again I'm sorry that this wasn't the chapter you were waiting for, but it's coming soon I promise * bows in apology***

**Yoruichi: I can't wait to kick some butt**

**.cat.94: well I just hope I don't get my butt kicked for this**

**Akara: well I'm sure they'll forgive you**

**Yoruichi: yeah. Anyway thank you for reading and please review, remember the more reviews the quicker the next chapter comes :D **

**Akara: Bye now**

**.Cat.94: Don't kill me!**


	8. Traveling Companions pt1

**.Cat.94: hello and welcome to chapter eight, I would like to thank my loyal reviewer ****YoruichiXSoiFon1** **for giving me my new protection bracelet, I have a feeling I'm going to always need it *puts the bracelet on***

**Yoruichi: it looks nice on you**

**.cat.94: it does, and now when Soifon comes back and tries to hurt me I shall be safe HAHAHA**

**Yoruichi: yeah but I'm not looking forward this chapter**

**.Cat.94: why not**

**Yoruichi: I have to travel with an ugly dog**

**Akara: right back at ya honey cats are hairy, stupid and man are they ugly! XD**

**.Cat.94: you ripped off the hyena's line**

**Akara: yes I did**

**.Cat.94: oh well Yoruichi please do the disclaimers**

**Yoruichi: No**

**.Cat.94: Do it or Soifon won't come back**

**Yoruichi: NO! Captain kitty doesn't own bleach or me just Akara and the enemies!**

**.Cat.94: was that so hard? Anyway please enjoy **

"I can't believe we have to walk" Yoruichi complained loudly as they walked down a dirt path. They were a few miles away from Seireitei and Yoruichi knew they could be farther out then they were now, but Akara was slowing them down.

"Ah shut up, the only reason I'm not running at the speed of sound right now is because Unohana said that my facture hasn't healed all the way and she didn't want me to risk it getting worse" Akara said as she hit Yoruichi in the arm with her good hand. Yoruichi planned to hit her back but decided to be the bigger person and let it go.

"Walking is so boring" Yoruichi grumbled but Akara smiled,

"Well I've always appreciated walking; you can take your time to see everything around you and appreciate its beauty" Akara said but Yoruichi ignored her. At least until Akara added,

"At least that what Soifon taught me" Yoruichi blinked in astonishment.

"Did she really say that?" and Akara nodded causing her black hair to bounce slightly.

"Uh huh, we were both coming back from a small mission, I wanted to get back home fast and tell my mother what Soifon and I had accomplished, but Soifon said that if we ran then we would miss out in seeing our surroundings" Akara said with a gaze that seemed to going back into that memory. Yoruichi thought about it and decided to look around. They were surrounded by lush green trees and random colored flowers that littered either side of the path. The sky was clear as it could be and birds sang as they flew by.

"Wow, it really is nice, Soifon was right" Yoruichi thought. Akara caught Yoruichi's facial expression.

"See I told you so, well Soifon did actually" Akara chuckled and Yoruichi rolled her eyes. After a few hours of walking, Yoruichi and Akara had made it to a small village. It was a rather thriving place despite the location, which just so happened to be in the middle of a very large open grassland that had the one large road going through it.

"Wow, looks like a nice village, but I don't want us being distracted while we're on this mission" Akara said before she transformed into a silent blue cloud, but when the cloud disappeared there wasn't a massive wolf, but instead a small black and blue puppy. She was a mutt of some kind but she was cute. One of her ears was slightly bent over.

"I didn't know you could do that" Yoruichi said and this caused Akara smirked the best she could in her puppy form.

"There's a lot you don't know about my talents, but this transformation will only last for so long" Akara said, Yoruichi didn't feel like being watched by people either so she changed into her usual black cat form. Akara picked up Yoruichi's clothes and in her own way, folded them up and tossed them on her back.

"Let's get going shall we" Yoruichi said as she ran to one of the huts and jumped to the roof. Akara rolled her eyes,

"Show off" then she began her bouncy puppy trot through the village.

Meanwhile back at the Stronghold Soifon was being kept at; Hiroka was bringing a plate of food down to Soifon's cell. She liked having Soifon around, and she wouldn't be as fun if she was starving. As she opened the cell block she saw Soifon thrashing around in her chains.

"I don't see why you're doing that, you'll only hurt yourself" Hiroka said and Soifon glared at her and scoffed.

"What are you doing here" Hiroka put up the plate of food to Soifon's eye level,

"I wanted to let you eat, I figured it's been awhile since you've eaten" Hiroka said as she set the food down. Soifon gave her a look of suspicion before it was shared with the look of irritation.

"How am I supposed to eat this and what did you do to it" Soifon demanded, but before she could get an answer; a flash of orange jumped all around her before it flashed but of the room and closed the door. Soifon fell to the floor; she had been released much to her surprise.

"Well, one I did nothing to the food, and two you don't expect me to feed you do you, though that wouldn't be so bad" Hiroka said as a smirk snaked its way across her face. Soifon once again rolled her eyes. She got up and stretched out her arms and legs, seeing as they haven't moved in almost an entire day and night.

"I'd rather you not" Soifon said as she did a few kicks and punches to stretch out her muscles. After a few minutes of doing this, Soifon sat down and looked at her plate of food. It wasn't anything she had eaten before, but it looked American.

"What is this" Soifon asked not looking up from her food. Hiroka chuckled,

"Well that brown meat is baked chicken, the green strands beside it is called green beans, I don't like them honestly but anyway after that is the mashed potatoes, and the brown liquid looking substance is something Kuto called gravy. It tastes better than it looks. And the bread is called a roll. All together I hear Meka call it Soul food" Hiroka said. Soifon picked up the utensil and poked the mashed potatoes before she scooped it up and slowly put it in her mouth. The texture itself was an oxymoron, it was creamily lumpy. But the taste was intriguing and left a pleasant taste in her mouth.

"Good right, well I'm supposed to watch you so I'm going to stand over there" Hiroka smiled creepily as she sashayed out of sight. Soifon shuddered as she continued to eat and form a plan on how to escape, and at the moment, her meal time seemed like the best opportunity. Once she had finished she threw the plate at the front of the cell and watched it sail and shatter into the bars.

"So I take it you didn't like the food, darn shame, Kuto made it just for you too" Hiroka said as she came into view and began pick up the pieces. Soifon glared at her and said nothing as she stood up.

"This is a strange way of caring for your prisoner" Soifon said but Hiroka shrugged,

"Master said he didn't want you hurt in any shape or form, well at least until Akara gets here anyway" Soifon stiffened slightly as Hiroka spoke.

"But until then, which I'm hoping isn't soon because I'd hate to see your beautiful skin get marred, I am your caretaker" Hiroka said and Soifon scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to escape regardless" Soifon said and Hiroka smiled wickedly,

"Please do" then she turned to leave,

"Aren't you going to chain me back up" Soifon asked, Hiroka shook her flaming head,

"No, you've been in chains long enough, but if you really want them that badly I can do it" Hiroka said, but Soifon shook her head.

"All right then, see you later Captain" and Hiroka left, leaving Soifon free to do whatever she wanted. Her first choice was to try the door, not exactly a stealthy tactic, but she was going to check regardless. Soifon walked up the door with caution. She put her hand on the door, so far nothing happened. She pulled it open, and still nothing.

"_This is too easy, something should happen_" Soifon thought as she carefully raised her arm and pushed it toward the open door; And as soon as it went half way out, a large voltage of electricity surged through her body causing her to pull her back and fall.

"AH!" she hissed as her body temporarily quit on her, small things of static danced on her body as she began to writhe in pain.

"_Alright, doors out of the question_" Soifon thought as her vision became hazy.

Meanwhile, Akara was trotting bouncily through the busy village. Children and adults alike would stop to pat Akara's head or pet her even try to take her home, but Akara would always run off. And from the roof tops, Yoruichi was walking gracefully and snickering at Akara.

"That's what she gets, dumb mutt" Yoruichi laughed as she gracefully jumped onto the next hut and continued to her slinking. They had been in the village for almost twenty minutes and they had yet to see the exit.

"This is taking too long; we could be way farther out if it wasn't for Akara's injury" Yoruichi muttered irritably. Yoruichi's tail twitched as she neared the end of the roof she was currently on.

"This is ridiculous" Akara muttered as she dodged another oncoming child. She had been dodging and weaving through people ever since she and her, not so much a traveling companion, but more of a traveling pain in her tail; had entered the village. And to top it off she had to keep Yoruichi's clothes from falling and getting dirty. Though in Akara's mind, she wouldn't mind leaving them behind, they were adding weight to her back. Akara leapt over a child's back as he knelt down in front of her path.

"I need to Shunpo now, I don't care if it hurts later" Akara thought as she exploded into a cloud and shunpoed out of the village. Yoruichi had laughed at the scene at hand and she quickly followed behind. Once outside the village, Akara leaned against a single tree in the vast grassland far from the village and slowly slid down.

"Darn it, maybe I should've kept walking" Akara groaned as her injury started to throb.

"Well well, what ever happened to walking" Akara heard a teasing voice say. Akara looked down to see Yoruichi wearing a teasing grin and her tail swaying in amusement. Akara glared at her,

"Go shove it in your litter box, I couldn't take it anymore, those people were too affectionate, by the way here's your clothes" Akara said as she dropped Yoruichi's clothes in front of the cat. Yoruichi didn't speak as she changed back to her human self and picked up her clothes and changed in wide open area.

"Wow that's pretty brave to get dressed in broad daylight" Akara said as Yoruichi shrugged her jacket on.

"Well there's nobody around, so there's nothing to worry about" Yoruichi shrugged. Akara climbed up the base of the tree as she stood up. Once she had her footing she let go of the tree,

"Well, no point standing here, let's get going, we have to find the Shadowed Forest anyway, at least that's you said" Akara said as she started walk down the dirt path once again and Yoruichi was close behind. As the day went on, Akara and Yoruichi walked in utter silence and occasionally striking up a conversation about Soifon from the past and the events they went through together.

"Yeah, and this one time Soifon and I were having a sleepover at my house, we played a few games, of course she always beat me at this one game called Chess, I could never understand how to play, but anyway; then we would go outside and find constellations in the sky" Akara said as she fell into her memories. Yoruichi said nothing, because she knew if she did, she would regret her words. So she let the wolf continue,

"That reminds of this one constellation Soifon found, I could never find it, but she said she found one that looked like a cat playing with a bee" Akara said. Yoruichi smiled at the thought of the constellation,

"Did she really" Yoruichi asked and Akara bobbed her head up and down,

"That's right, and whenever she saw it, she would sigh it wasn't sad, but I could never figure out what kind of sigh it was" Akara said throwing Yoruichi a look. The conversation ended and a long thick silence replaced it and followed the duo until sundown.

"Its sun down and we still haven't found the stupid forest" Akara grumbled, her leg was killing her since they didn't stop that day. Yoruichi was deep in thought and hadn't noticed the day shifting at all.

"Huh, yeah" Yoruichi said. Akara growled to herself. Another four hours went by and the entire land was coated in pitch black, the only light source was the moon, its gentle light glowing and making everything more visible.

"I think we should stop soon, it's getting late" Akara said, Yoruichi snorted,

"Yeah right, you expect us to camp out in the middle of this open land, we would be vulnerable to open attack, especially if we start a fire" Yoruichi said, but Akara shook it off,

"Apparently, you have forgotten who we are, we can handle any attack that comes our way" Akara said before falling to one knee, her leg had given out on her.

"Plus I've gone past my walking limit" Akara said as she tried to stand again, but failed instantly.

"Well, I think we can go about another mile, let me carry you" Yoruichi said. Akara stared at her with clear disbelief,

"What are you doing" Akara asked as Yoruichi knelt down in front of Akara.

"Well I want to find some kind of cover, and you limping like an injured dog isn't going to get us anywhere, so I suggest you get on, or I leave you here" Yoruichi stated, she wanted to keeping, every step they took, was one step closer to Soifon. Akara slowly got onto Yoruichi's back, and once she had a good setting, Yoruichi stood up and shunpoed out of sight. After a few minutes, Yoruichi had stopped in the beginning of a forest.

"Geez, I should've closed my eyes" Akara said as the world spun around her, Yoruichi snickered quietly at her, then she looked at the vast vegetation in front of her.

"Looks like we made it" Yoruichi said, Akara shook her head to hopefully shake away the dizziness; it worked, but not a lot. She looked where Yoruichi was and saw the large forest. The trees were tall and demanded they were noticed, which they were. But something seemed off about this forest. It was dark despite the moonlight, and the thickness of the forest seemed to explain it, and another thing seemed to make the forest ominous, it was silent. There was no sound anywhere, and it made Akara shiver.

"Looks like we found the Shadowed Forest" Akara said in slight discomfort, Yoruichi grinned,

"Yes we did, so I suggest we get going, the sooner we get in there, the sooner we get out and the closer we get to Soifon" Yoruichi said as she began to walk, rather bravely, into the darkened forest. Akara, although nervous, followed close behind.

Within a rather difficult half an hour, Akara and Yoruichi had stumbled into a small clearing.

"I can't see a thing" Akara huffed and Yoruichi hummed,

"Its days like these that I'm glad I'm a cat, let's stop here, it's a clearing" Yoruichi said as she stopped. Akara stopped short and hit the ground,

"Thank Kami, I'm tired" Akara yawned. All was quiet for a moment before Yoruichi gave off a sudden battle cry and shot her Shunko off into the sky, this caused Akara to jump slightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Akara yelled, but before she could get her answer it started to rain branches and leaves, and once the green rain had stopped, the moon sat above them, sending in its gentle beams.

"I can't sleep without a nightlight" Yoruichi grinned wildly and all Akara did was look at her with a look of incredulousness.

"Are you serious, you could've attracted something to our location" Akara shouted, this made Yoruichi laugh,

"Apparently you forgot who we are, we can handle any attack that comes our way" Yoruichi said as she used Akara's previous words against their owner. Akara growled,

"Don't use my words against me, any way I'm going to sleep" Akara huffed as she exploded into her massive wolf form. Akara limped to the base of one of the few trees that littered the clearing and made a few circles in one general area before settling down.

"Wow you actually do that dog thing" Yoruichi asked as she followed Akara's path and leapt up onto the lowest branch of the tree.

"It's . . . a . . . habit" Akara yawned, before her midnight blue eyes began to fall. Yoruichi changed into her cat form, and placed her clothes underneath her, almost like a nest, but she didn't want to lose them either. And soon, both cat and wolf were fast asleep.

**(Yoruichi's P.O.V)**

I heard a soft giggling noise as I woke up, strange, I could've sworn I had just fallen asleep. I looked around, and saw that I wasn't in the tree anymore either. Not only that, but the forest was gone too, instead I was in the . . . Second Division? Odd, what am I doing back here; I walked down the cat walk and saw that I was heading toward Soifon's office. I heard the giggling again, and it was oddly relaxing. I followed the sweet sound, until I had found myself in the front of the office door. I opened the door and saw that the giggling had come from Soifon's desk.

"Soi, is that you" I asked with a high hope, but instead of an answer a grey cat leapt up onto the desk from behind. Strangely enough the cat was smaller than most full grown cats and her eyes were an oddly relaxing stormy grey. She had a pair of rings on her front paws and they shined marvelously in the lighting. On her back paws she had two white ribbons that wrapped up to the middle of her legs.

"You look a lot like my friend" I told it and the cat nodded. I blinked slightly surprised; I didn't think she could understand me.

"Wow you can understand me, that's pretty cool" again the grey cat nodded,

"Of course I can understand you, all cats can understand humans, even if we can't talk back" the cat said and it sounded a lot like Soifon.

"Soifon?" I asked; the Soifon cat looked at me like I had grown antlers on my head.

"How did you know my name" she asked and I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted me and spoke first,

"That does not matter, anyway, have you seen a black dog anywhere around this area" she asked and I shook my head.

"No I haven't sorry, why, is this dog important or something" I asked her and she nodded,

"Quite, you see the black dog I'm looking for is my best friend, I haven't seen her since yesterday and I wanted to tell her something important" I felt bad, this cat was looking for her best friend and she had no clue on to where she could be, strangely it sounded familiar, but not that familiar. Her ears were flattened and her body seemed to deflate a bit, and her stormy eyes seemed to get darker. I hated seeing people sad and talking animals were no different.

"I'll tell you what, how about I help you find her" I asked giving her my best reassuring grin. The cat instantly cheered up and she smiled the best way a cat could.

"Really, thank you so much, I know I can find her if I have another person helping me" she said excitedly.

"Great, let's get going then" I said and the Soifon cat leapt off the desk and bounded for the door, I opened it and she dashed out, I quickly followed her. As we walked around the division I noticed that the Soifon kitty, had a graceful walk, heck more like regal if someone had asked, and it resembled Soifon's walk almost perfectly. I sighed dejectedly, I miss Soifon so much, and this cat that looked like her didn't help at all.

"Is something the matter" the cat asked me, I guess she heard me sigh.

"No I'm just a little tired, is all, I think a nap would be good right about now" I said smiling and the cat, and much to my surprise she giggled,

"You sound so much my like my friend, she does the same thing" she chuckled,

"Sounds like my kind of dog, though i dont like most dogs, whats her name" when the cat stopped giggling she spoke and I was extremely shocked to hear the name,

"It's Akara, she's amazing, and we've known each other since we were little" she said proudly and I felt my heart sink, she's looking for a dog, something seemed out of place, but I couldn't place it.

"By any chance did you know a cat" I asked hoping for a yes. Soi cat's pace slowed and her ears fell,

"Yeah I did know a cat; she was my friend too, but. . . ." Soi kitty went quiet,

"What happened "I asked fearing I knew the answer already,

"She left me" she said in a slightly trembling tone, and my throat tightened.

"S-She didn't say goodbye" the cat whimpered as her tail hit the floor and her ears drooped.

"I'm sorry about your friend" I said with a sudden dry throat, the feline laughed sadly,

"It's alright, but can I tell you something" she asked,

"Sure, g-go ahead" I mumbled. The cat turned around to face me her eyes were filled with pain and sorrow.

"I really liked my other friend, she meant the world to me, but I had to tell her something, it was so important I couldn't hold it in, so the I planned on telling her the day she left, but when I found out she had disappeared, I never got to tell her" she said with unshed tears threatening to spill over.

"What were you going to tell her" I questioned quietly, I was starting to feel sick and the feeling of slight déjà vu was coming into place.

"I was going to tell her I loved her" the cat whispered, but I heard it loud and clear. I felt an odd feeling wash through the atmosphere, and it was very uncomfortable. Suddenly a loud continuous bark broke the silence, Soi cat and I looked up to see a large black and slightly blue dog running towards us, and it looked a lot like Akara. Instantly the grey cat cheered up and ran to the dog.

"Oh Soifon I'm sorry I left without telling you, a family emergency came and I panicked, I'm so sorry" the Akara dog said as her ears flattened and her tail went between her legs. I chuckled at the sight, at least until Soifon kitty nuzzled her, what the heck, and I thought cats and dogs were mortal enemies.

"It's ok Akara, and I wanted to accept your offer and go live with you, you're everything to me now" Soifon said in a loving tone and I wanted to kill that dog, and then she turned to me,

"Oh, Akara this is" and just she was about to speak Akara yelled,

"YORUICHI. . . YORUICHI WAKE UP"

**(Normal P.o.v)**

Yoruichi woke up with a start, she quickly scanned her surroundings, she was still on her branch, but she was sprawled out in a huge disarray instead of her usual formal laying position.

"Oh Yoruichi, so glad you could join the living, now would you be a dear and help me get this Hollow" Akara yelled as she Dodged the hollow's dragon like tail. Akara was in human form and Yoruichi saw that the Hollow had taken its right arm and swung it at Akara, but she swiftly jumped onto the monster's arm and jumped off behind it. Yoruichi looked and saw the large reptilian Hollow and its pasty mask. It was now currently trying to swing its extremely spiked tail at Akara, but she leapt up just high enough to make the tail miss by several inches.

"It was a dream" Yoruichi said dazed, and then her mind clicked,

"And there's a Hollow" Yoruichi quickly changed back and got dressed to help her travel companion, though in secret she'd rather call her a traveling pain.

"About time" Akara said as she gave the Hollow a swift kick to its back leg, causing it to fumble slightly. Seeing an opportunity Yoruichi used her Shunko and hit the Hollow's mask. The mask cracked jaggedly as it broke off and dissolved.

"What happened, and where did that Hollow come from" Yoruichi asked bewildered. Akara scoffed,

"Well, we were both asleep, but I woke up because you kept meowing about something, you kept saying don't go, and stuff like that, anyway, I was going to move to quieter spot, then you released a lot of Reiatsu, holy cow I could barely walk, then I heard a Hollow from a distance away, I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge" Akara explained and Yoruichi only nodded.

"Sorry, I had this crazy dream, I can't even explain it" Yoruichi said trying to remember what had happened. But nothing but a haze filled her mind.

"Well, since were awake, you want to go back to sleep, or continue this journey of ours" Akara asked Yoruichi yawned,

"As much as I want to get going, I don't think I would be usual to Soifon's rescue mission if I was tired" Akara nodded in agreement,

"Alright then, let's go back to sleep, but please, try to be a little quieter" Akara said as she yawned and changed back into her wolf form and padded back to her spot at the base of the tree. Repeating the process she had performed earlier that evening, Akara finally laid down and closed her eyes. Leaving Yoruichi to look up at the star filled sky, the moon looking down on her,

"What was that dream about, I remember the cat saying she wanted to tell some other cat something, I think she said. . . . ."

"I love you" a gentle voice whispered as another gentle breeze blew by. Yoruichi sighed,

"Yeah that" then she retreated back to her spot in the tree. The next day Akara and Yoruichi traveled through the darkened forest, occasionally bumping into trees stumbling over tree roots and bushes not to mention each other. But eventually they made it out alive, and ready to kill each other.

"That was terrible" Akara muttered as she pulled out several leaves out of her midnight hair.

"I hope we never have to go back in there, I swear I felt something lick me" she said shuddering but Yoruichi just shrugged,

"I don't really care, we're out of there and that much closer to Little Bee" Akara shook her head as more leaves fell out,

"That's true, next is the Twin Rivers correct" Akara said and Yoruichi secretly shuddered, she hated water, but being a cat will do that to you.

"Sweet action, I love water, especially when you get to swim" Akara grinned.

"Of course, you mutts always loved to swim" Yoruichi said bitterly and Akara blew a raspberry,

"Very mature Kurokiba" was Yoruichi's response to the childish antic, but there was no reply to her remark.

"Come on floor rug, we aint got all day" Akara called, she was several meters ahead of Yoruichi and still going. Yoruichi flashed up to the ever walking Kurokiba and the two continued forward.

**.cat.94: man that took awhile, had midterms this week so computer time was limited -_-'**

**Yoruichi: I know, you complained a lot**

**Akara: I know, she went on and on about why she had to test I was going crazy**

**.Cat.94: ok I get it! I'm just glad we don't have to test anymore, and best of all I get a three day weekend baby!**

**Yoruichi: Sleep time!**

**.Cat.94: that's what I'm saying! Well it's time to go**

**Akara: thank you all for reading**

**Yoruichi: we'll see you next time and please review**

**All: BYE!**


	9. Traveling Companions pt2

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: hello and welcome to Cat vs. Wolf I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter**

**Akara: I didn't **

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: yes I understand that, but let's move on**

**Yoruichi: whiner **

**Akara: loser**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: knock it off! Now Akara do the disclaimers**

**Akara: Captain-Blue-Kitty does own bleach, just me and the enemies**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: please enjoy ^_^**

"Where are we" Akara asked as she and Yoruichi walked through another forest, only this one had much more light going through it and it wasn't as thick as the Shadowed forest.

"Well it should be obvious, we're in a forest" Yoruichi said sarcastically, this made Akara glare at her,

"I know that much, but I mean are we any closer to the Twin Rivers, we've been walking forever and my leg is starting to act up" Akara said as she gently massaged her wounded leg. Yoruichi rolled her amber eyes, this dog was starting to whine and it was getting on her nerves.

"Well I don't know how close we are, and I'm sorry your leg hurts, but you need to shut up, I'm getting a headache" Yoruichi said calmly but with a wide range of rudeness mixed in.

"I have a right to complain, it's your fault my leg hurts" Akara shot and Yoruichi winced. That had been a low blow, and it hurt a little bit, but not that much.

"But I still owe you a story" Akara said softly, and Yoruichi blinked in surprise before it quickly vanished.

"Unless you can't handle it and freak out again" Akara said eyeing Yoruichi suspiciously, but Yoruichi shook her head,

"No I'll be ok, go ahead" Yoruichi said and Akara cleared her throat.

"Right, well after I left Soifon with your friend, I didn't see her for a week, I got really worried, but something told me she was alright" Akara said as more memories began to flood her mind.

_**(Flash Back)**_

**Akara had been worried sick about her new acquaintance Soifon. It had been a week since Soifon's accident, and Akara still hasn't seen her, though she had felt her reiatsu spike like mad during the week. Akara was currently going to the Second Division Captain, to try and ease Soifon's punishment, since she hadn't shown up at all. But once she had arrived, she saw that Soifon was already there and talking to the Captain. And by the sounds of it, things weren't going well.**

"**You disappear for an entire week, without any indication on your whereabouts and once you return you want to resume your position amoung your peers" the Captain yelled and Soifon said absolutely nothing, her eyes were dead and cold. **

"**Have you nothing to say, your family will be ashamed that one of their children was thrown out of the Omnitsukido" Akara's eyes widened, **

"**No, Captain please don't throw her out of the Omnitsukido" Akara yelled as she ran up next to Soifon. The Captain glared,**

"**Miss Kurokiba, Soifon has broken one of our rules, and you don't want me to throw her out" he yelling questioningly.**

"**That's right; the only reason why she didn't show up was because she was in recovery, and a friend's house, I know this, because I was the one who took her to get cared for" Akara said glaring back at the Captain.**

"**What was she doing that caused her to be that state" the Captain demanded. Akara silently stiffened; she didn't want to tell the Captain what really happened, because she figured that would guarantee Soifon's banishment. So she came up with a fool proof excuse.**

"**She was helping me with a Hollow" Akara said as coolly as possible, this made Soifon look at Akara with astonishment, she knew that wasn't the truth. Why was Akara, a person she had barely known, lying for her? **

"**A Hollow, why was I not informed about this Hollow" the Captain said shifting his eyesight from Akara to Soifon. Fearing Soifon would blow everything Akara spoke out again,**

"**It wasn't a major Hollow; it wasn't that much of a threat, but Soifon did an excellent job handling it" Akara smiled and the Captain hummed in thought.**

"**Very well then, Soifon, you will not be expelled, but you have a lot of training to catch up on" the Captain said. Soifon simply nodded and stood up to leave,**

"**I can help her, I've done some of your fighting styles before" Akara offered. The Captain nodded,**

"**Fine, you can both go, but Soifon, if you pull this act again, you will be expelled next time" the Captain said waving them off. Akara and Soifon filed out of the room. Once outside and out of the Captain's earshot range Akara exhaled in relief,**

"**Oh man that was close, I thought you were gonna be expelled" Soifon said nothing at first but Akara was alright with that.**

"Wait a minute; Soifon was going to be expelled from the Omnitsukido" Yoruichi asked with wide eyes. Akara nodded,

"Yeah she was, but if I hadn't said what I did, she wouldn't be where she was now" Akara paused,

"But that was a small part of it, she became a Captain because of her determination, and her goal; though she did fail to achieve her goal" Akara said looking at Yoruichi, who wilted a little, she knew what Soifon's original goal was.

"Anyway, so after Soifon was able to return back to the Barracks, she told me what happened while she was at your friend's house, I was beyond angry with her, I told her there were better ways to handle your officer leaving then how she handled it" Akara said and Yoruichi sighed. This was almost too much to take in, but it could've been worse.

"Ok, where was I" Akara asked aloud, before she gave an "oh" as she remembered.

**After a few days of vigorous training, Soifon had caught up with everyone, thanks to Akara's training sessions, and during those few days, Soifon had slowly began to warm up to the noble.**

"**So Soifon, your all caught up now, it's good to see you working again" Akara said as she and Soifon walked into the Second Division courtyard, they had to sweep up and fix up the gardens a bit as an afternoon chore. Soifon gave a loud hum in response, she hadn't spoken since her return the Second Division, but she communicated just as well as when she talked.**

"**So Soifon, what do you wanna do after we finish here" Akara asked as she picked up an innocent caterpillar crawling on the concrete walkway and putting it on a small branch. Soifon saw the gesture, but did not react to it, instead she gave Akara a fighting stance.**

"**Oh you want to train some more" Akara guessed and Soifon nodded curtly before sweeping up a few old leaves into a slowly growing leaf pile.**

"**You know Soifon, there's more to life then training, why don't you take a load off and go to the Rukon with me, I heard there's some kind of event going on" Akara said but Soifon shook her head,**

"**You don't want to, oh that's too bad, I think you would've had fun; but that's ok, oh I have an idea" Akara exclaimed and Soifon looked at her with mild interest,**

"**How about we go clean your room, I went in there once and it was worse than my room" Akara said jokingly. This made Soifon blush a little bit before a look a wave of emotion swept through her face, Akara saw embarrassment, shock, anger, but the last emotions landed on suspicion and questioning. Akara figured she knew what Soifon was trying to ask.**

"**Why I was in your room you ask, I'll tell you" Akara said before clearing her throat a bit. Soifon started in slight anticipation.**

"**I was worried about you, so I went to go check on you, but when I saw that you weren't in your room I got scared and went to find you" Akara said. Soifon looked at her with slight surprise, no one had worried about her in a long time.**

"**I'm sorry I trespassed though, I hate when people go into my room when I don't know about it" Akara apologized. Soifon raised a hand and shook it as a sign of acceptance. This made Akara smile,**

"**Well, let's hurry up here then; I love gardens as much as the next guy, but I've never had a green thumb" Akara joked, and Soifon rolled her eyes while hiding a small smile.**

"We did clean her room and let me tell you, that girl had the most random stuff hiding in her room" Akara laughed and Yoruichi smiled. She found it kind of ironic; the Soifon she knew now was very clean and organized.

"So when did Soifon start talking again" Yoruichi asked as the two ducked under a large low hanging branch. Akara hummed in thought,

"I think it was about six months after you high tailed it" Akara deadpanned.

"No need to be crud about it" Yoruichi frowned, but Akara simply shrugged her shoulder's,

"I don't care really" she said with a tone of indifference. Yoruichi's feelings weren't exactly her current worry at the moment.

"Yeah, it was six months after you left and I remember the first sentence she uttered to me" Akara chuckled, as the fond memory slowly but gracefully swayed into her mind.

**It had been six months for Soifon; she had lost her Captain, almost lost her place in the Omnitsukido and met Akara Kurokiba. Who to Soifon, had been a very good friend and trainer the entire time. **

**Today, Soifon had been assigned a solo mission, and she was giddy despite her new found cold demeanor. She was cold to everyone around her, except for Akara and her family, she had met them during her third month of meeting Akara; and she had to admit that, despite all her former Captain's sayings, the Kurokiba family were a very kind family.**

"**Well Soifon, I heard you have a solo mission today, I know you're going to do great" Akara grinned as she caught Soifon in her current state of thinking. Soifon silently blushed, and nodded. Akara patted her friend on the shoulder, then she caught a glint of nervousness in Soifon's eyes.**

"**Hey, I can tell you're nervous, but everyone does, heck I get worried when I have to do missions for my family, but I know I'll be fine, so I'm putting all my faith in you Bee Fon" Akara said before getting a gentle punch in the shoulder,**

"**Ow, what, you don't like that name" Akara asked smiling and Soifon silently huffed and glared. Akara got the hint quickly,**

"**Ok I won't call you Bee Fon, though it does sound cute" Akara chuckled.**

"Bee Fon" Yoruichi snorted, Akara grinned slightly,

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty cute, but she didn't like me calling her that, so I kept trying out names, and for some reason she liked China Bee better so I started to call her that" Akara explained. Yoruichi hummed in thought, she had never thought of the nickname Bee Fon, it did sound kind of cute, but it wasn't a name she would use anytime soon.

As the duo walked through the forest, back at the stronghold, Soifon was doing a work out to keep herself fit. At the moment she was laying on her back, with her legs standing straight against the wall, she was currently doing crunches.

"Five hundred sixty four, five hundred sixty five" Soifon said as she slowly came up and back down. She knew that the best way to build muscles was to do the exercises slowly. So for the past few hours she had done fifteen hundred pushups, eight hundred diamond pushups and two hundred pull ups. She had to use her chains, but they made a decent substitute.

"Wow Captain, you look really good in sweat" Hiroka's sickenly sweet voice purred. Soifon paused and looked at Hiroka from an upside down kind of view before rolling her stormy eyes.

"Well don't get used to it, I'm done" Soifon said as she arched her back and curled her toes before doing a somewhat impossible flip back to her nimble feet, before swiping away the barely visible sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"What do you want from me Hiroka" Soifon asked irritated. Hiroka giggled,

"Well as of now nothing, but unfortunately I have to chain you back up, master didn't like the act that I let you have that ounce of freedom" Hiroka sighed. And before Soifon could say a thing, Hiroka flashed in chained Soifon up once again and flashed back to her spot as if she had never left.

"You're very fast I'll admit that, but the only reason you can still do what you did is because you compressed my reiatsu so that I can't use it" Soifon said, though she didn't mention her impeccable martial arts skills. A sudden memory flashed into her mind. It was something Hiroka said to her yesterday.

"_I've been watching you for quite awhile now, I've learned a lot"_ Soifon shuddered as the memory.

"Thank you Captain, I'll take your compliment to heart, but I'm well aware about your excellent fighting skills. I'm surprised you haven't used them yet, I wonder why" Hiroka said smiled wickedly. Soifon smirked,

"For all you know, I could just be waiting for the right opportunity" this made Hiroka laugh.

"I love how you talk Captain, it's very. . . . . .Invigorating" Hiroka purred. Soifon quietly shuddered. She really needed to escape, and soon. Suddenly Kuto appeared in a sapphire flame.

"Ah, Kuto what brings you by" Hiroka grinned and Kuto returned the expression.

"Well, I've gotten news from one of our spies" Kuto said and Hiroka looked at him in mock interest,

"Oh really, what did they say" Hiroka asked glancing in Soifon's direction. Soifon glared at the two people talking in front of her. She didn't appreciate the fact that they were talking like she wasn't there.

"Well, from they said, we should be expecting our "special guest" very soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day" Kuto said also glancing at Soifon, who was keeping a stone face. But on the inside she was freaking out.

"No" Soifon screamed in her head.

"She can't come here; she'll probably die if she does" Soifon thought in silent fear.

"And I was also told another woman was accompanying her" Kuto said breaking Soifon from her frantic thoughts. This news made Hiroka make a straight face, and Soifon think in confusion. Who else would be with Akara? The last person who saw Soifon before she was kidnapped and possibly knew she was gone was. . . . . . . . . Then Soifon paled,

"Yoruichi" Soifon accidently said out loud and Hiroka heard this and the moment she did she snorted.

"Yoruichi you say, I've heard about her; wasn't she that noble woman who ditched Soul Society to help her lover escape some kind of punishment or something" Hiroka guffawed. Hearing that made Soifon's heart become heavy, she didn't want to hear them talk about Yoruichi.

"Yes, I believe it was something like that, and I also heard she is well known for being the fastest shinigami in all of the Soul Society" Kuto said, and Hiroka raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Oh is she now, well I doubt she's as fast as me, but we'll have to see when she arrives wont we" Hiroka said.

"Indeed we will, well I have to go brush up on my fighting, it's been so long since I've had a decent fight. And now that you know that they're coming, you know your new job Hiroka" Kuto said sternly before vanishing into the Azure flames. Moments after Kuto left Hiroka sighed and looked at Soifon, who in return glared daggers. This made Hiroka chuckle breathlessly.

"What" Soifon asked with a guarded tone. Hiroka sighed,

"Well Captain, before I came down here to see you I was talking to my master, and it appears his plans for you have changed" Hiroka said with a shockingly serious tone.

"What changed" Soifon asked warily, whatever it was, it didn't sound good, but Soi was sure she could handle whatever Hiroka was about to tell her.

"Well for one, I have to bring some of your Reiatsu back, but that comes after your torture session tomorrow" Hiroka said with what sounded like regret. Soifon snorted, she had been through some hard core training growing up, and to top it off she had lost her reason of living; and she had suffered for a very painful century. So whatever torture Hiroka had in store for would probably be less painful then what she went through.

"Bring it on" Soifon said with as much venom as possible. Hiroka gave her a look before flashing away.

Back with the two animorphs, Yoruichi and Akara had finally arrived at the Twin Rivers. The rivers were maybe half a mile long horizontally. They were quite interesting, they were parallel to each other, and there was a foot of land that separated the water trails. But was peculiar about these rivers, was that they flowed in two different directions and one was clear while the other was murky and eerie. This sight had highly impressed the Kurokiba princess.

"These rivers are so awesome, we should swim across" Akara said excitedly but Yoruichi shook her head and glared at the excited wolf child.

"You moron, your fractured leg will make you even slower in the water then you already are on land" she growled but Akara waved it off.

"You know I have three extra legs to swim with, so I doubt it'll be a problem" Akara said shrugging as she went to dip her hand into the clear water. It was cold, much like any river, but something seemed strange about the water also, but Akara couldn't explain it.

"What's wrong with you" Yoruichi asked as she approached the currently still Kurokiba.

"Something about this water seems strange, but I can't place it for some reason" Akara mumbled as she extracted her hand from the water. Suddenly the water glowed before rising into a liquid pillar. This caused Akara to fall back and Yoruichi go into a fighting stance, if there was an enemy blocking her way of getting to Soifon faster, then this enemy had picked the wrong fight.

"What is that" Akara asked as she jumped up and got into her fighting stance as well. Suddenly the pillar divided into thirds and braided, just before it arched over and crashed onto the land. A thin light had begun to glow in the center of the braided water, but in a flash it got bigger and began to take a form.

"What is that" Yoruichi asked. Akara shook her head, she did know. Finally the form was taken and the braided river had finally broken, and in its place was a very large koi fish. It was a beautiful koi fish, its scales were as blue as the water it came from, and it glowed in the sun light. Its tail was transparent, but it had small fish swimming freely on its tail. Its fins were slowly rotating like a regular fish would do when it was swimming. Its eyes were as sandy as the bottom of the river and they were currently focused on the two women in front of it.

"WHO DARES COME NEAR MY RIVERS" its low alto voice boomed. Akara was about to say something, but she suddenly developed a massive throb in her head. She clutched it and let out a loud cry before falling on her knees and hunching over shaking rapidly just before going still. She had passed out. Yoruichi was shocked at what had just happened.

"What did you do to her" Yoruichi demanded from the large fish. The fish simply shook its head.

"I have done nothing to the spirit wielder, now I ask again why have you come to my home" he asked. Yoruichi glared she didn't want to explain her and Akara's current situation but she didn't have time to be interrogated by an oversized pond fish.

"Look, we are on a mission to retrieve one of the Captains of the Seireitei, and it's very important we get her" Yoruichi said with a hint of urgency. The fish blinked at the ex-princess,

"How do I know you are not deceiving me" the fish asked with suspicion. Yoruichi glared daggers at the fish, how could a fish she just met consider a liar, especially since she had been telling the truth.

"Why would I lie about something like this" Yoruichi shouted outraged. The fish began to levitate towards Yoruichi and Akara, and when it was close enough it began to circle around them. This continued for a few minutes before he stopped and floated back to his original spot.

"Hmm, Yoruichi Shihouin you certainly have done many thing in your life haven't' you" the fish asked accusingly. Yoruichi stared at the fish with obvious astonishment before it changed into unreadable look. The fish chuckled at the cat woman.

"From what your spirit looks like, you left someone you loved and you have missed them terribly, and from what else I saw they don't. ." but he was cut off by Yoruichi's extremely loud scream of shut up.

"What is the matter child" he asked, but before either of them spoke again, Akara stirred and rose from her spot. But something seemed different, her aura and eyes had changed. Instead of dark blue, they were a golden brown. She grinned ferally at the blue koi fish before speaking in a deep feminine, yet threatening tone, it was deeper then Akara's voice by a lot.

"Ah, **Koi tamashī **it's so nice to see you again" Akara purred at the floating aquamarine animal. Koi Tamashī glared at Akara,

"Maiko, who of the Kurokiba have you decided to plague this generation" Koi Tamashī demanded, and "Maiko" laughed wildly.

"Why Tamashī, why would you ever say such a cruel thing, but I'll answer your accusation anyway, I have decided to reside in this young lady's body" Maiko said gesturing to herself. Yoruichi, who had been quiet through this entire scene just watched. She couldn't find the words to speak at the moment. Maiko turned to the currently speechless Shihouin noble and smirked,

"My my, if it isn't the love struck kitten of the mighty Shihouins" Maiko said mockingly and this made Yoruichi snap out of her mute moment.

"Whats with you Akara" Yoruichi asked, clearly the scene from the past few minutes had not registered into her usually quick mind.

"Surely you've heard of me Ms. Shihouin; I've gone down in all of the four noble family's history. But that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you and my companion here have a mission to accomplish" Maiko said. Then Maiko turned to the koi and smiled, revealing extremely sharp canine teeth,

"Well Tamashī, unfortunately I have to go for now, Akara is starting to make a fuss, but please let these lovely ladies through, they truly are on a mission" and after that Maiko closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and they were midnight blue once again.

"What happened" Akara said blinking furiously before shaking her head. She then looked at the koi and Yoruichi.

"Whoa, that fish so pretty" Akara said in awe, and Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Nice to have you back dog breath, now let's get back to the real matter at hand" then Yoruichi turned curtly and spoke to Tamashī,

"Please let us through, we're in a major hurry, and I would hate to bring one of the best Captain's in the Seireitei," but Yoruichi couldn't bear to finish her sentence; she just couldn't speak the words. She bowed her head and began to shake it slowly. Koi Tamashī stared deeply into Yoruichi and let out a smile,

"Ah, you seem to care deeply about this Captain, your spirit is absolutely glowing, your words must be true, please follow me" Koi Tamashī said before turning around and heading back to the water. Akara ran after the fish and Yoruichi walked behind them.

"All right you two, in order to get cross my rivers without any harm you must answer one of my questions truthfully" Koi Tamashī said sagely. Both of them nodded and waited for their question.

"Miss Kurokiba, you are first, miss Shihouin please step about a thousand yard, you are not allowed to hear this question" Koi Tamashī said. Yoruichi nodded and flashed away.

"Now Akara, this question is very personal and I sincerely hope you can answer this with your honesty otherwise you can never cross" Koi Tamashī said and Akara nodded in understanding.

"Very well then, Akara Kurokiba, third child of the great Kurokiba clan, what are your intentions for when you go to rescue the Captain" the large fish asked expectantly. Akara took in a deep breath and sighed,

"My true intentions for when we go rescue the Captain who also happens to be my best friend, is that I'm going to defeat her captor and return her home" Akara said. The fish looked at her,

"Something tells me that isn't all, now please finish" the fish said patiently. Akara rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment and blush appeared on her lightly tanned skin.

"Well, I was also going to tell her how I felt about her" the koi fish nodded and started to swirl his long flowing tail, and within a minute a water platform had appeared in front of her.

"Take this platform and go across, I shall send your friend soon after" the fish said as Akara stepped on the platform and started towards the water.

"Actually Mr. Tamashī she isn't my friend" Akara corrected but the words had fallen on deaf ears, soon she was drifting quickly across the water. When she was barely visible the fish called Yoruichi back.

"Well that was shorter ten I expected" Yoruichi joked.

"Enough of your joking Miss Shihouin you must answer your question now, and if you don't answer truthfully then you shall never cross and you won't be able to save your beloved Captain" the koi fish said seriously. Yoruichi sighed,

"Alright lay it on me then since we don't have all day"

"As you wish" the Koi fish said then he cleared his throat a bit.

"Do you love this Captain" the fish asked bluntly. Yoruichi chocked on nothing,

"E-Excuse me" she gasped. The fish glared,

"You heard me, do you love this Captain" Koi Tamashī said harshly.

"I do" Yoruichi said unashamed. She knew she had loved Soifon for the longest time and it wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"I thought as much, now if you will allow me to ask one more question, if you were going to confess to your Captain and she refused your confession what would you do" the Koi fish asked with a much more gentle tone. Yoruichi laughed breathlessly as the scenario played in her head.

"To be honest, I would probably be miserable for the rest of my life, I mean I love her so much, I don't know what I would do without her" Yoruichi said with true depression in her voice.

"Come now child, don't be so sad, you have to go rescue your Captain, that and I can't stand seeing people in love cry, it's a very hard experience; now come" he said making another water platform for Yoruichi to cross with. Once Yoruichi was on the water Koi Tamashī called to her,

"Do not let your fear hold you back" then he disappeared into the river with a quiet splash, which caused a small wave to push through the water.

"I'll try" Yoruichi whispered. Then she focused on getting across the rivers.

Within an hour of catching up to each other and drifting side by side, Akara and Yoruichi had made to the opposite shore. Unfortunately their shoes were completely soaked, but that didn't matter. They were finally close to the enemy's hideout, and nothing was going to get in their way.

"Do you think you can run a run for a bit" Yoruichi asked and Akara nodded,

"Race ya, finish line is the end of two miles" Akara grinned before disappearing into nothing. Yoruichi scoffed,

"Cheater" then she to disappeared into thin air. Within maybe ten minutes Yoruichi had won the race even with Akara's head start.

"Darn, I thought I had you that time" Akara said without any loss of breath. Yoruichi gave her a catty grin,

"No one is faster than me, it's a proven fact" Yoruichi bragged as they began to walk on a new found path. They had found more forest ground so they ad cover if needed.

"Alright, when we start to get closer we need to formulate a plan" Yoruichi stated and Akara nodded.

"I agree, but for now let's just keep walking and see how close we get" Akara said. And for the rest of the day the duo walked and walked, with the occasional race when they felt like they weren't getting any closer.

Soon the twilight sky had found them again, but the sky light didn't faze them. They were focused on their mission.

"I think we're close" Yoruichi said as she slowed her pace. Akara raised an eyebrow, and Yoruichi gestured to their surroundings. A few of the stumped trees seemed to be perfectly cut through, and the path seemed man made.

"I'm gonna scout ahead, I'll be back soon" Yoruichi said before Shunpoing away leaving Akara to her own thoughts. Noticing a small patch of flowers Akara settled herself near them and began to make some flower bracelets. It was when Akara had run out of flowers that Yoruichi returned.

"How close" Akara asked looking up to Yoruichi.

"About three miles out not counting the huge gorge surrounding the stronghold, which by the way is huge" Yoruichi said professionally. Akara nodded,

"Alright then, we should camp out about a quarter mile away and plan Soi's escape there, then tomorrow we strike" Akara said grinning and Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"That sounds legit, but I think you should check out their stronghold, it's pretty big" Yoruichi insisted.

"Fine I'll see the stupid building" Akara said getting up. Then once again, they shunpoed off towards their goal. Once they stopped at the quarter mile mark where they were going to stay, Yoruichi stopped Akara and gestured her to the top of the tree before she starting too bound up the tree. Akara nodded and jumped onto the branches after her. Once they reached the desired branch, they both crouched down and Yoruichi pushed one of the branches away. Akara's eyes widened, Yoruichi had been correct, the strong hold was huge. And the gorge was no different.

The building itself was about half the size of the Seireitei. There was a massive wall surrounding the plateau, but since Yoruichi and Akara had a bird's eye view, they could see what resided inside the wall. Inside was a huge castle that looked like it was from the European Middle Ages mixed with Feudal Japan. It was maybe four stories high with many open hallways on each story. The courtyard on the ground level was divided into three sections all around the castle. The front section seemed to be the opening where people came and exited. The right there was a large garden with a pond the size of a small pool. And surrounding it were trees of all kinds and flowers. It was beautiful in all honesty.

While to the left, seemed to be a training ground, there were a few people with multicolored uniforms and hair sparing with each other.

"Looks like we might have to fight" Akara whispered as the branch was slowly put back in place. The two slowly slipped down the tree and quietly touched the ground.

"Well we made it, now we just have to work on our game plan and tomorrow we claim our Captain and i'm willing to fight for her" Yoruichi grinned.

**Captain-blue-Kitty: I'm so sorry this chapter is late; I was grounded so I was banished from the computer, but I'm back!**

**Yoruichi: So close yet so far away, SOIFON! *cries***

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: Yoruichi! Focus you'll get her back later**

**Yoruichi: I want her now!**

**Akara: we hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: please review and see you later!**


	10. Sneaking and Entering

**Captain-Kitty: Hello and welcome to chapter 10 of Cat vs. Wolf**

**Akara: wow 10 chapters and still going**

**Captain-Kitty: I can't believe it, but I'd like to apologize for it being so late, I had to leave the house last weekend, and I've been sick, so it kept being pushed back**

**Akara: we hope you can forgive us *bows***

**Captain-Kitty: please enjoy *bows* **

The sun hadn't even risen when Yoruichi and Akara woke up; it was still dark so the darkness made perfect cover.

"Ready to go, its gonna be a long run" Yoruichi said quietly, the only thing she was looking at was a pair of smoldering blue eyes. Akara had changed into her wolf form since she had a better chance with three better legs and one bad leg then two legs and one bad.

"Fine by me, let's get going" Akara said before trotting off toward the ledge. Yoruichi followed closely behind her, only she took to the tree tops in case of an attack came, that way if Akara needed help, the enemy wouldn't expect an aerial attack. It was about an hour's walk, and during that time Akara and Yoruichi were both going over the plan they spent a third of the night correcting and arguing about. Once they had arrived to the ledge they hid behind a massive tree that seemed to lean over and stretch across the darkened canyon. It stretched out about seven feet out, and its branches were covered with thick dark green leaves, which meant perfect cover before they took off.

"Ok, you remember what to do on how to get to the other side right; this run will take a lot more speed" Yoruichi said as she walked effortlessly onto the seemingly steady trunk of the tree. Akara snorted as she clawed the ground to get a better grip.

"See you on the other side" Akara said before backing up a few feet and taking off like lightning. She dove right off the tree and began free falling, but once she was gained control of herself, she leaned towards the wall and began to sprint down the cavern wall. She knew that if she maintained her speed, she would have little chance of losing her grip. Back on the ledge Yoruichi, was getting ready to follow Akara down the ledge, but for a moment she stared at the evenly lighten stronghold. So many emotions ran through her mind, but fear, hope and anger dominated in the end.

"I'll be there soon little bee, hang in there, I know you can" Yoruichi mumbled to herself before she copied Akara's movements and dove off the cliff and began to speed down the rocky wall. Her emotions were her flames of motivation.

Within the stronghold and down in the dungeon Soifon was currently hanging. Her head was head was hanging low and she was breathing slowly. If anyone asked how she could sleep hanging the way she was, you probably couldn't get an answer, but regardless, Soifon was currently or supposedly sleeping. But the truth was she was in meditation. She was trying to call Suzumebachi, but since they were so far apart it had proven difficult for her.

"Rise and shine beautiful" an almost sullen called as the cell door opened. Soifon opened her eyes and saw Hiroka walk in, but she had a long thick black leather whip coiled around her arm and shoulder like a boa constrictor. She knew the purpose of the whip, and she knew it might hurt, but Soifon didn't honestly care, she's had experienced more pain in 100 years then what she was about to receive.

"Hello Hiroka, well I suppose it's time" Soifon said emotionlessly as Hiroka walked in. As she approached, Hiroka sighed,

"I suppose it is" Soifon said then Hiroka groaned,

"I was really hoping this day wouldn't come, but your friends came earlier then I was hoping, so I really want to apologize" Hiroka said as she unfurled the whip. Soifon said nothing and closed her eyes, if she didn't see it coming, then maybe it wouldn't hurt as bad. Hiroka raised her whip and prepared to crack the weapon of choice, and then she too closed her eyes before a sickening crack exploded into the room. Accompanying the crack was a quick loud yelp. The whip had hit the Captain's stomach and tore a shred of cloth away, but in its place was a bright red welt.

Soifon felt the sting of the whip and the pulsing pain of the newly planted welt, but she did not cry, yes she screamed, but did not cry, she had felt more pain than this, but it hurt nonetheless.

"Ok, that hurt a little more than I thought" Soifon thought to herself as another welt claimed her stomach as its own.

"I'm sorry" Hiroka whispered as she kept whipping the bound and helpless woman. With every whip came an excruciating scream of pain, a loud strained yelp or a shriek.

From what Soifon had counted she had received over twenty hits on her stomach, some hit the same place. Possibly four on both her arms, and at the moment her legs were being mercilessly attacked. It hadn't been an hour, and already blood was beginning to coat and stain Soifon's skin and the remnants of her once beautiful black uniform. The floor was decorated with black shreds and ruby red dots and above the pile, Soifon was panting slightly, breathing was starting to become difficult, and she was losing blood.

"I can't. . . ." Hiroka said before dropping the whip and backing away to the closest wall. Soifon looked up to the currently distressed woman and said,

"Whats wrong" Hiroka was going to speak up but a blue flame had erupted in between the two. Kuto had come, and when the flames had gone, kuto did not look pleased.

"Hiroka, why haven't you finished your job, the enemy will be here today, and you are not finishing your assignment" he said coldly, Hiroka quickly turned to him but said nothing. Kuto scoffed,

"I figured this would happen, so I asked our master if I could take your place, and he agreed" Hiroka's eyes widened,

"No, you can't do that" she yelled, but Kuto raised his hand, suddenly a blue ball sprang from his hand and hit Hiroka square in the stomach, she jolted before falling to the ground. She had been temporarily paralyzed.

"Your affection for this soul reaper has gone on long enough; master has deemed you a liability and are now stripped of your rank, once Akara arrives and the spirit is obtained the master will dispose of you" Kuto said harshly as he walked up to Soifon, who was currently shocked the scene that had just played in front of her.

"You, since you are the bait, we need to make you more appealing" Kuto said creepily before breaking all of Soifon's chains. But once she touched the ground, Soifon took the opportunity to fight. So she quickly took her stance and shunpoed into action. Kuto, who was shocked, did not see the countless kicks and punches being dealt. Though, being in her current state, Soifon wasn't as quick as she normally was. But she still couldn't be seen by the blue haired man.

"Time to get out of here" Soifon thought as she decided to give Kuto a nice round house kick to his head. Kuto was sent flying to the back wall close to Hiroka was currently laughing at the injured fighter despite her situation.

"Nicely done Captain, but I suggest you escape soon before. . ." but Hiroka didn't get to finish, Kuto had shot her with another blue orb and she fell supposedly unconscious again. Soifon glared at Kuto before Shunpoing to the door. But almost as quickly as she ran, a hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her back.

Meanwhile deep in the cavern, Akara and Yoruichi were running up the other side of the canyon. It had been an hour since they bravely dove off the other side of the ledge, but now they were so close. Yoruichi, who throughout the entire run had thought about nothing but Soifon, and what her captors were or had done to the Captain,

"I'm coming honey bee, hang on and I'll get you out soon, I'm almost there" Yoruichi thought as she widened her strides to pick up her pace. Akara, who had been a few feet ahead of Yoruichi since she had gotten a head start; saw that Yoruichi was starting to pick up her pace from the corner of her eye, she had to focus on not falling.

"Look I know we're almost there, but you have to keep your original pace, that was part of the plan remember" Akara called from over her shoulder. Yoruichi snorted and reluctantly fell back to her ever lightning speed.

"I can see the top, get ready" Akara said as she began to slow down. Yoruichi glared at the top with a fiery determination as she slowed her pace as well. And in a blink of an eye, the duo had lightly touched the land. At last they had reached their destination.

"We made it" Akara smirked and Yoruichi nodded,

"Right, now that we're here, we need to transform so we can't be noticed easily" Yoruichi said before changing into her ever famous black cat form. Her clothes fell into a heap under her paws and she dragged them into a nearby bush that was conviently located outside the walls of the castle. Akara on the other hand had returned to her puppy form, seeing it was smaller than her giant wolf size.

"Right, when we get Soi, we return to this spot and leave never to return" Akara said and Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, first we get in, then we split up to see what we can find" Yoruichi said with her now manly voice. Then without another word the two snuck off to find a way in.

Back in the cell, Soifon was lying on the ground looking almost half dead. Somehow Kuto had managed to beat Soifon up, she had bluish marks growing on her arms, back, legs, and her neck lining. Blood was slowly streaming out of her mouth at the moment, and she was struggling to get up. Close by, Hiroka still lay unconscious. Soifon was glaring at Kuto who stood over her with an air of superiority, and it made Soifon even angrier.

"Well Captain, I must applaud you, normally after a fight with me, you'd be long gone" Kuto chuckled as Soifon staggered slightly back up to her feet again.

"I-I was trained for this type of situation" Soifon smirked weakly before spitting some blood in Kuto's direction, Kuto scoffed,

"Oh really, well I'm surprised a captain of your ranking could be held captive for this long, wow, your Commander must be ashamed" he taunted before he was kicked brutally in the stomach and punched a quick dozen times in the face by Soifon. Quickly, she swept her leg under his feet and managed to knock him down before barraging him with more kicks, punches, and combinations of the two. And for a good five minutes, she kept it up, despite her throbbing pain.

"I have to get out of here" Soifon thought frantically, so she, without thinking about it, picked up the unconscious Hiroka and shunpoed as fast as her currently bleeding legs could carry her. Surprisingly Kuto hadn't chased after her, but that wasn't her main concern at the moment. All she cared about at the moment was finding a way out of the dungeon and out of this nightmare of wherever she was.

But outside of the castle, two animals were lurking in the shadows. Yoruichi had found an aged part of the wall and had managed to push a few of the bricks out without making too much noise. So at the moment, Yoruichi and Akara were stealthily slipping past guards that had arrived around the time the two had made it past the wall.

"Okay, by the way the guards are arranged, I think we're at the front door" Yoruichi thought with a smirk and a lazy swish of her long black tail. She had situated herself as closely as possible onto one of the trees in the front courtyard about ten feet from a small batch of guards, who were discussing something unimportant. But then something caught her attention as a new guard came running out yelling,

"The prisoner has escaped, search the grounds" Yoruichi smirked, as she heard that Soifon had escaped custody, not that it surprised her of course. But that did mean finding her would be a little more difficult seeing as she's on the run and all, and not only that, the whole castle would be looking for her also. Yoruichi chuckled to herself.

"It's nothing more than a dangerous game of hide and seek" then she took a running start before leaping out of the tree and back to where she had left Akara before scoping out the area.

"What did you find" Akara asked quietly as Yoruichi sat on her haunches.

"Well, we're the front courtyard, so we'd be basically walking through the front door" Yoruichi smiled cattily,

"Barging in through the front door huh, well sometimes it's best to walk straight in" Akara chuckled, then Yoruichi raised a paw in front of Akara as a gesture to say she wasn't finished speaking, and immediately Akara hushed herself before Yoruichi continued.

"Also, I heard one of the guards say that Soifon had escaped their custody, so now she's on the run" Yoruichi said and this made Akara's tail wag in excitement.

"Good old Soifon, this will make finding her so much easier now" Akara said with a joyful vigor. Once again Yoruichi held a paw up,

"Listen to me now, this new shred of information has slightly altered our plan, now we'll have to search everywhere with everyone in the stronghold looking for her too, so we cannot afford any slip ups" Yoruichi warned.

"I understand" she said before looking up at the castle wall, and then something caught her azure eyes.

"Hey check it out, there's an open window up there" Akara said pointing a small blue paw at a window on the second floor. Yoruichi followed her paw and also saw the window.

"Well, looks like you found our way in" Yoruichi said,

"Yeah great for me, but how are we gonna get up there" Akara asked quietly shouting exaggeratingly.

"I know cats can climb impossible heights but I'm a wolf at the moment, so I can't do that" Akara said before Yoruichi rolled her golden eyes. Thankfully she had thought about this beforehand.

"Relax stupid, I thought about this and I came up with an easy solution" Yoruichi said as she raised one of her paws and looked over it. Akara's right ear twitched in anticipation,

"Well what is it" Akara asked expectantly.

"Easy, just go back to your human form for a minute and once we're inside change back" Yoruichi stated like it was the easiest thing in the world. This left Akara dumbfounded for a minute before she flapped her tail in agitation,

"I could've thought of that, come on" Akara said as she quickly jumped onto her paws and hurried to the closest tree near the wall where the window was located, and Yoruichi slowly got up and followed close behind quietly laughing to herself.

"Hah, that wasn't even it, but she fell for it nonetheless" Yoruichi thought to herself as she put a swagger to her already prideful stride.

Back within the walls, a determined and slightly scared Soifon was running through random halls with her unconscious ex- caretaker, and seemingly impossible to confirm ally. She had been running for a good ten minutes and despite her continuous lack of blood and the excruciating pain in her legs, back and arms. Soifon had managed to persevere her attempt to escape. But as she turned a corner and came across a large case of stairs, Hiroka began to stir.

"Ugh, where am I" she murmured as Soifon leapt off the top of the case and somewhat flew down almost a third of the staircase before roughly landing on her feet and continuing her rush.

"Well, it's nice to see you wake up, maybe you can help out of here" Soifon said as she began to skip a few steps with each stride. Hiroka slowly fixed her gaze to her surroundings, and a flash of familiarity registered into her hazy mind.

"Well, as of now, you have managed to make it to the west wing of the underground level, which means you've almost made it to the stairs to take you back to the ground level, so when you reach the end of the stairs take a right then go down the hall, turn left and you'll make it to the stairs" Hiroka said as Soifon made it to the bottom of the staircase and immediately followed Hiroka's instructions and turned right. After a good five minutes the duo had made it to the staircase which would take them to the ground level. But unfortunately the wounds were finally taking its toll on the Captain and she collapsed at the base of the stairs and Hiroka tumbled close to her.

"Ow" Hiroka said, but Soifon said nothing, she had lost a huge amount of blood and her wounds were throbbing from all her running.

"I can't move" Soifon mumbled weakly, and Hiroka looked at her before getting up as quickly as she could. Soifon needed help, and fast.

"C'mon honey, you gotta get up, your friends are gonna be here soon" Hiroka said as she lifted up the weakened Captain and easily threw her onto her back. But then a thought came to her head.

"But I think they'll find you easier if you had your reiatsu, once we get up there, I'll release it and they'll be able to get you out" Hiroka said before flashing up the stairs.

"Come on, Akara your human now so get up here" Yoruichi hissed from the window sill. She had made it up almost ten minutes ago, and she had been, as quietly as possible, yelling at Akara to get herself up the wall. But for some reason, Akara wouldn't move from her current position, which was a branch about five feet away and below the window.

"Yoruichi, apparently you've forgotten about my leg, if I jump and land on this leg, I won't be able to help ward off the guards if they find us" Akara said quietly jabbing a finger at her still injured yet useable leg. Yoruichi rolled her eyes,

"If you don't get up here, I'm going to make it worse, we've come too far for you to stop here, now get up here" Yoruichi hissed with her black fur rising. Akara sighed, she knew Yoruichi was right, they had come all this way so one injury shouldn't stop her.

"Alright move" Akara said before jumping off the branch and onto the window sill which Yoruichi had quickly moved from, not even a second ago. And Akara was lucky enough to land on her good foot.

"Ok, we're in, now let's meet back here at this spot when we get Soifon" Akara said as she changed into her puppy form. Yoruichi nodded and ran to the left while Akara went to the right.

"Okay, so far it's been an endless hallway, though I do like the paintings" Yoruichi said as she gazed at pictures of seasonal trees and sceneries as she quickly and swiftly crept by them. Soon she had managed to find a staircase the seemed to lead down, but she also saw another set that led up. Perplexed, Yoruichi simply stood there and began to consider her options and scenarios for each staircase. Her right ear twitched and she slipped into a shadowed corner as quickly as possible.

"Oh I hope the other guards haven't found the prisoner yet" a young looking guard mumbled. He looked new to Yoruichi considering his height and features. He had stopped in the very spot where Yoruichi had just left. But he didn't stay long; he heard somebody shout something and immediately ran off. After a moment Yoruichi came out of her spot and decided to take the staircase that led down.

Meanwhile Akara had been more fortunate; the hallway she had come across had a marble staircase that obviously led upward. Not wanting to go so quickly Akara looked around the small open area. She saw that the walls had lovely Chinese painting wall scrolls hanging from one wall. Underneath the hanging scrolls was a mahogany table with a few oriental decorative eggs and a small bonsai tree. On the other side, it seemed like a mirror had been set in the center of the room, because on the other side the decorations were exactly the same.

"Interesting designing, though I'm more of an English décor kind of person" Akara said as she took a trip down the stairs. Suddenly she heard guards coming her way, so Akara retreated and went to hide underneath one of the mahogany tables.

"Come on, I know she's here somewhere" one of the guards

"Kuto said if we find her, we can get a promotion" another one said as they rushed by. Akara rolled her eyes as she waited for the right moment to come out of hiding and continue on.

"Okay, we made it honey, now I can release your reiatsu again, but once I do, make sure you compress it; otherwise everybody here will know where we are " Hiroka said as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small vile filled with a clear liquid. But in the center was a small mint leaf. She handed it to Soifon.

"Here drink this, I swear it's just water with soaked mint" Hiroka said as Soifon had slowly opened the vile and even more slowly put the glass to her lips and swallowed the antidote. And almost immediately a large mass of built up Reiatsu flowed out, but Soifon remembered what Hiroka said and concealed it quickly.

"Geez that was heavy" Hiroka said a quiet laugh as she picked herself up.

"But we can't stay here, someone might find us, so we have to find you a place to hide" Hiroka said as she fell to one knee and helped Soifon to sit up.

"Thank you" Soifon mumbled as her eyes began to close.

"Hey now, don't pass out on me, if you do I don't know if you'll wake up" Hiroka said as Soifon opened her eyes again.

"Hmm, well since your bleeding all over I think I should close one of those wounds, how about it" Hiroka asked nicely. All Soifon did was nod as Hiroka stood up and pulled Soifon to her feet.

"I know where we are, so I need you to hide for a minute, I have a little stash of medical stuff just one hallway from here" Hiroka said as she guided Soifon to an underneath part of another staircase across the room. Once she had been put in the darkest part of the stairs, Hiroka promised to come back as quickly as possible before flashing off.

"So tired" Soifon mumbled, but her mind told her to stay awake.

"Come on Soi, you can do it, you've been through worse than this" Soifon said coaching herself to stay awake. But her body was fighting her mind, and winning. But she was trying. Suddenly she heard something coming from out in the room.

"Hiroka" Soifon whispered. She got no answer, she waited another moment and the same noise sounded again. Feeling a sense a danger, Soifon wanted to stay back and wait for the source of the noise to go away, but something else told her to check it out. So, using as much energy she had, Soifon managed to get on her hands and knees and quietly crawl from her spot and peer around the corner, what she saw made her smile brightly despite her injuries. It was Yoruichi, and at the moment she was inspecting the small puddle of blood where Soifon had once been.

But she noticed that Yoruichi's ears were down and her body seemed slumped over. Was she sad? Suddenly she heard a small whimper come from the cat.

"Yoruichi" she whispered to herself. Suddenly Yoruichi began to speak,

"I'm too late" she said before she began to cry kitty cat tears. Soifon was surprised at her formal Captains appearance; she had never seen Yoruichi cry before.

"Does she think I'm dead" Soifon thought to herself. She felt the sudden urge to run out and assure the grief stricken cat she was okay, well, severely injured, but ok nonetheless, and leave. But given her condition, walking was a no go. So instead she slowly crawled out. And about halfway across she whispered,

"Yoruichi" before her energy left her and she collapsed. Yoruichi immediately snapped her head in Soifon's direction and gasped before transforming back to her human self.

"SOIFON" she practically yelled, tears still in her eyes, before running up to the injured Captain and rolling her onto her back so she could see Soifon. Yoruichi gasped at the sight. Soifon was covered head to toe, in welts, bruises, of practically every color, cuts both shallow and minor. But was worse was that she was covered in her own blood. And suddenly a red rage filled her body,

"Soi who did this to you" she asked her gently but Soifon could hear the anger in her words.

"Kuto, but that doesn't matter at the moment we have to find Akara and get out" Soifon said as she had the sudden strength to stand, but her injuries refused and caused her to fall back down. Yoruichi looked at her like she had just grown three tails of various colors.

"Kuto" Yoruichi hissed as the memory of her encounter with him in the emergency Captain's meeting flashed through her mind. Thinking back, she wished she had killed him.

"I'm going to kill him" she vowed to herself before scooping her up.

"Come on, the sooner we find Akara, the sooner we can get you help" Yoruichi said but before she could take a step, a flash of orange appeared in front of her.

"Hiroka" Soifon said without a hint of surprise, but Hiroka seemed angry, but shock was obviously in her voice,

"Whoa, who's the naked lady" Hiroka asked as she set down her newly obtained medical stash. Soifon chuckled weakly at this,

"Hiroka this is Yoruichi, Yoruichi, this is Hiroka" Soifon said and both their eyes widened at the same time.

"Hiroka!"

"Yoruichi!" the two said in unison. There was a silence for a moment, then Hiroka spoke first,

"Well, I suppose it should be an honor, meeting the famous Shihouin" Hiroka said but before Yoruichi spoke Hiroka spoke again,

"Of course I'd be lying if I said that, but you know what, before we have some kind of fight, I suggest we get Soifon fixed up a bit, she looks terrible" Hiroka said before Soifon protested with a somewhat childish hey, as a response to her insult.

"You know I don't mean it, now come on, I have a feeling we're gonna have company soon" Hiroka said before walking to the wall farthest from the newly reunited pair. She put a hand on the wall before swiping her nails across. After a moment a secret door opened, much to Yoruichi's surprise.

"Come on we don't have all morning" Hiroka hissed before Yoruichi, with Soifon now in her arms, quickly followed Hiroka into the unknown room.

"Hey, can I ask you a request" Hiroka asked Yoruichi as she closed the door and went to a closet close by.

"Depends" Yoruichi said warily, then suddenly a uniform similar to Hiroka's was thrown at her.

"When you set the Captain down, please put some clothes on" she said, and Yoruichi rolled her eyes. She just couldn't catch a break. Even in the middle of a reunion.

**Captain-Kitty: again I'm sorry about how late this chapter was, life just got a hold of me for awhile**

**Yoruichi: yeah whatever I got my little bee back *snuggles Soifon***

**Soifon: yeah it's nice to be back *glares at kitty and draws Suzumebachi***

**Captain-Kitty: I'm not worried; one of my faithful reviewers gave me an object of protection!**

**Soifon: oh really,**

**Yoruichi: yeah it's true, but anyway please review and hopefully the Captain will get the chapter up sooner.**

**Captain-kitty: I promise I will, good bye for now *waves***


	11. A Fight and Deception

**Captain-Kitty: Hello my beautiful reviewers and welcome to the 11****th**** chapter of cat vs. wolf**

**Yoruichi: *hugging Soifon* I missed you so much**

**Soifon: *struggling to breath* Y-Yoru-ichi. . Can't. . . . Breathe**

**Captain-Kitty: *giggles* ok Yoruichi I think you should let her go before she suffocates**

**Yoruichi: *lets go* sorry**

**Soifon *inhales with much exaggeration***

**Captain-Kitty: good, now that we are all breathing normally again, I think it's time to start up an old tradition of mine**

**Yoruichi: what would that be?**

**Captain-Kitty: well whenever I do a story over eight chapters I do a special thing**

**Soifon: What is it?**

**Captain-Kitty: I'll talk about it in the end. But this chapter will mostly revolve and Akara. Though Soifon and Yoruichi will show up in the chapter every now and again**

**Yoruichi: sounds fun *sarcasm***

**Captain-Kitty: I know, well it's time to start, Soifon, if you be so kind**

**Soifon: Captain-Kitty does not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Captain-Kitty: Just Akara and the other Oc's**

**Yoruichi: please enjoy**

"Soifon" Akara said with a clear voice of relief and surprise as she felt Soifon's reiatsu sky rocket then suddenly decrease.

"You're ok, I'm so glad" Akara said as her tail wagged in excitement. She was just about to turn around and go and find the Captain, but a strange aura suddenly surrounded her. It had a sense of familiararity, but along with that feeling, came caution and fear.

"Hey Tsuki no Okami, do you think we should keep going this way, because I having a feeling about something, but I don't know what" Akara said before her Zanpakuto spoke to her subconsciously.

"**Personally, I think you should turn around, you know where Captain Soifon is or where her general area is because this miasma is starting to. . ." **but almost immediately Tsuki no Okami's voice faded out.

"Tsuki no Okami, hey can you hear me" Akara asked in a panicked surprise, but no answer came.

"What in the world just happened" Akara asked to herself as she began to skip two or three steps at a time. In about ten minutes, Akara had finally come to the next floor. This one however had two hallways instead of one. One hallway, from what Akara could see the walls were a light brown color, though poorly painted in her opinion. And the other was brightly lighted by some kind of unseen form of matter on the wall.

"Hmm, which way" Akara thought as she stood between the two corridors. Suddenly a strangely familiar new voice came into her mind.

"**Hello there Akara**" Akara jolted as her fur rose in alarm.

"Who are you" Akara mumbled to herself,

"**You don't remember me, well that's understandable, you were so small when we first met"** the voice said in an uncomfortably sweet tone.

"We've met before" Akara asked with pure surprise and the voice inside chuckled,

"**Of course we have, but you were only seven at the time so I don't expect you to remember any of our encounters**"

"If you don't me asking, who are you?" Akara asked in a slight uncertainty. But before the voice could answer, Akara's right ear flickered. Someone was coming, and coming fast. So immediately Akara scanned the area around her for a semi decent place to hide, unfortunately the only thing that seemed big enough for her to fit in was a semi large vase sitting next to the left corridor. So quickly Akara shot up and darted for the vase, within a second she leapt up and dove inside the vase. Luckily, after years of practice, she had dove in without making the vase move.

"Hmm, I could have sworn someone was here" an unfamiliar male voice said, in a somewhat irritated and slightly pained voice. She heard him sigh before a brief chuckle,

"Well I'm sure, she has taken care of our guest by now" that was all Akara heard before hearing him take one of the corridors and mumbling something about seeing his master to check on progress or something like that.

"I wonder what that was about" Akara thought. After a few minutes of precautious waiting, Akara quietly climbed out of the vase and as slowly as possible, slid down. Once she had all four paws on the ground the voice returned.

"**Akara dear, I would like to talk to you about something" **she said in a somewhat worried tone. Akara's ear twitched in anxious curiosity.

"What about . . ." but Akara didn't finish her sentence; she didn't know the name of this voice in her head.

"Hold on, before we talk, whats your name, I don't think you mentioned it before" the voice chuckled lightly,

"**In due time dear, now please listen to me, I would like to talk about a few matters with you**" the voice said. Akara nodded,

"Ok, but can we talk on the way, because I'm kinda trying to find something" Akara said as she began to walk in the direction of where the mysterious man's voice went; which, by her guess, was the right hallway.

"**Very well**" the voice said as Akara entered the hall.

Back in the secret room, Hiroka was healing up a few of Soifon's more serious wounds. A majority of them where on Soifon's back, apparently, along with Hiroka's unmentioned part of Soifon's wounds. Kuto had hit Soifon much harder and had left deep bloody welts on her back and shoulders. Soifon was quiet while her wounds were being dressed, though she did let out the, though unintentional and poorly muffled, yip or squeak of slight pain, Yoruichi would tell her it was ok and hold her hand. Yoruichi was going to kill Kuto, and it was a fact. He had hurt what was most important to Yoruichi, and he thought he could get away with it. Not if Yoruichi had something to say about it. Suddenly Yoruichi was brought out of her violent thoughts by a small squeak from Soifon.

"Careful" Yoruichi snapped at Hiroka as she stroked Soifon's hair. Hiroka glared at Yoruichi

"Look, she has a lot of wounds, I know she hurts, its gonna hurt" Hiroka yelled as she took her hands of Soifon's red and purple back and pointed to all the welt, bruises and deep scratches on Soi's back. Yoruichi winced at the sight. Soifon, who had been quietly flinching and wincing the entire time, took her slightly shaking hand out of Yoruichi's hand and set it on top of hers before giving it a weakish reassuring squeeze.

"I-I'm f-fine" Soifon muttered quietly and Yoruichi nodded before, reluctantly apologizing to the possible new ally.

One floor above them, Akara was talking to the voice in her head, and things seemed to be going nowhere.

"**Look Honey, I'm just concerned for you, I don't think you should waste your time trying to make something like wasabi ice-cream. That's a heart burn waiting to happen" **the voice said almost desperately. Ever since they had begun to talk, Akara had spoken about making wasabi Ice-cream.

"Hey it would be great for when you have a stuffed nose, eat a little bit, and your sense of smell will be back faster than a fan girl chasing her idol" Akara said proudly as she rounded a corner. The voice sighed before muttering quietly to herself.

"Is something the matter, you know my friend Soifon told me once that its usually better talk about whatever your muttering about" Akara said with a new smile gracing her puppy features and her tail starting to wag vigorously.

"**Actually I wanted to talk to you about your friend Soifon"** the voice said.

"Oh, did you know Soifon too, ok what about her" Akara asked as she decided to turn left and started going up a short spiral staircase.

"**You're wasting your time with her dear"** the voice deadpanned and Akara stopped in mid step as the sentence was said.

"What are you talking about, how am I wasting my time with her" Akara asked in disbelief and slight fear at what the voice was implying.

"**Akara, you know just as well as I do that she won't feel the same way about you"** the voice said in a not so kind tone as before. Akara was taken aback by her words as well as shocked.

"How do you know, besides I know she feels something for me, I've seen it" Akara said somewhat defensively. The voice scoffed,

"**Maybe she did, but now that her "precious" Shihouin is back in her life, she'll probably throw you out like an unwanted dog" **the voice said cruelly.

"**After all, you were only her rebound, nothing more than a surrogate replacement for the cat who abandoned her little bee" **the voice said cruelly. Akara's ears drooped as well as her tail, as her pace slowed and her heart becoming strangely heavy.

"**Replacement**, that's kinda harsh, but I know her, she wouldn't. . ." but Akara was quickly interrupted by the voice, who lashed out another cruel remark,

"**You're such a fool, are you so blinded by your misguided feelings towards her that you can't see the truth"** she shouted and Akara flinched. Then something was suddenly triggered into Akara's mind and her body jolted up.

"I get it, your Maiko aren't you" Akara said almost accusingly but you could hear the realization in her voice also. Maiko laughed quietly,

"I'm glad you figured it out, but I'm afraid your time here is done, at least for now" Maiko purred evilly. Akara's eyes widened,

"No, not now, not here, Soifon is here" Akara cried in dread, but Maiko simply snorted.

"You knew this day was coming, and you can't stop it; now go to sleep" Maiko commanded, then suddenly Akara felt a powerful wave of tiredness course through her body and she collapsed before she could register anything. She laid there motionless for awhile, alive still, but she didn't move externally but on internally was a different story.

**(A/N: **just a heads up, the _italics_ are Akara and the **bold** is Maiko)

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was floating in a blurry dark void. The more I opened my eyes, the clearer things got. And after a moment, my vision had cleared and I noticed I was in my wolf form, only I was the size of a timber wolf. I hadn't been in this size for a long time, actually now that I think about it; I forgot I could shift to this size._

"_Wow, you figure I'd remember that" I chuckled to myself; I heard my laugh echo into the void until it disappeared._ _I turned myself around so that I was floating on my feet instead of my back._

"**Welcome to my home Akara"** _I heard Maiko say. I looked around the void and for a moment I didn't see her, but then she had suddenly appeared three feet in front of me. I gasped, she looked like Tsuki no Kami, but the only difference was that her eyes were a mixture of gold and brown. She had a somewhat regal stance in my opinion, but I doubt she would care if I said anything about it._

"_So is this where you live, I figured a spirit like you would be living in some big forest or something like that" I said in a somewhat sarcastic tone as my tail swayed with my words. Maiko bared her fangs in a wolfish grin._

"**I did at one point in time, but now I live in your zanpakuto, I must say, Tsuki no Okami is very polite" **_Maiko said as she sat on her snowy white haunches. I glared at her,_

"_What did you do to him, I haven't heard from him since his voice faded out a while ago" I demanded. I was scared and infuriated, if she had done something to him, things would soon turn very ugly. She simply raised her right paw and carelessly waved towards me._

"**Oh he's fine, I just sealed him away for awhile is all, just like I did with all the other Kurokiba's Zanpakutos from the past" **_Maiko said with a knowing tone. I growled at her as my fur rose in anger. Maiko gave me a questioning look before laughing._

"**Now Akara, there's no need to be so violent, I didn't kill him" **_she said with a possibly honest tone. But I didn't care, she was still here, and I knew why, and sadly I've already fallen for the first stage._

" **Well, I don't know about you, but this black void is starting to depress me, how about a change of scenery"**_ and the words change of scenery, I saw the black void change into a snow covered mountainous area with a full moon and gentle snow gently falling. _

"_Not bad, I like what you did with the snow" I said as off-handed compliment. Maiko shrugged her shoulders,_

"**I've always wanted to fight on a snowy mountain"**_ then she stood up and charged at me, but as I took a stance to fight, she bounded up and towards a close snow covered ledge about fifty, or sixty feet high up. I guess it's time for stage two. _

"**I assume your parents told you about what happens after we fight"**_ she said expectantly and I nodded,_

"_I know, but I don't wanna talk anymore, let's just get this over with" I said before crouching into a pouncing stance. Maiko said nothing but she mimicked my movements. We stood still for what seemed like hours, and then she disappeared. I glared and quickly scanned all around my peripheral vision, suddenly the smell of earth and forest trees wafted through my nose and I quickly leapt out of the way, jumping right. Maiko suddenly stood where I just left and smirked at me._

"**You're quicker than I thought you'd be, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as you have some of my attributes" **_Maiko said in teasing and probably taunting. I know what she said was right, every Kurokiba who inherits Maiko gets something from her, and I'm starting to think I got her sense of surrounding. This was why I was able to dodge her attack so easily. I growled at her and snapped my teeth before quickly disappearing and bounding to the top ledge of the snowy cliff top. Suddenly something came to mind and I smiled to myself before calling out,_

"_Hey, you wanna play a game" and before she answered Maiko appeared right beside me._

"**I've always liked games, what did you have in mind"** _I saw her snow white tail sway with interest, and this was good on my part. So I suggested a game that, though I hate to admit it, Yoruichi had showed me when we were children._

"_How about a game of tag, it's a pretty simple game" I said and Maiko laughed,_

"**I'm not stupid, I know what tag is and sure why not, though I must warn you, I've never lost"** _I shook my body to get the layer of snow off my back._

"_That's fine with me, but how about we make it interesting, since we are supposed to fight, how about instead tagging each other" but I was interrupted. How rude I thought as Maiko began to talk_

"**I think instead of tagging how about a free hit"**_ she suggested, though it wasn't what I had in mind, I guess it would work. But since my back leg isn't completely healed I'll be slower, so I have to be more vigilant. I scanned around the area and looked for the closest safe point, but being up here made it rather difficult to see details. I saw a small forest on the far end, but since I have a black coat, blending in would be very hard. Suddenly I had formed a small plan in my head, it was risky, but it could work._

"_Fine by me. . . . Tag, your it" then I bounded off the cliff and ran in a random direction. I checked over my shoulder a few times, but Maiko wasn't there. I wasn't surprised, I was in her world, and she probably knew where I was going; but to be honest I didn't know where I was going, so maybe I could use it to my advantage. Suddenly I felt a heavy force hit my right side. And since I as off guard it took most of my wind away and caused me to tumble into the ground. I felt the world spin for a moment before I shook my head to clear the dizziness. I looked at my side and saw a white paw on my ribcage. I looked up and saw Maiko looking down at me with a smug look,_

"**Tag, your it" **_she said as her claws bit into my side. I didn't wince but I felt a little blood trickle down my side. _

"_Perfect" I thought before attacking her and bringing her down, I started to swipe my claws in all directions of her body, luckily I hit her front legs a majority of the time. But then I felt her bite my left paw. The pressure was intense, and I yelped before she twisted herself up and rose to her hind paws before beginning to spin me around by my paw and throwing me into the direction of a snow covered boulder._

"_Well that failed" I muttered to myself as I embraced myself for the impact, but instead I saw Maiko jump up in front of the boulder and kicked me with her back paws, claws extended. I gasped as my chest was kicked, and once again I was sent flying, but in another direction. The only thing I could hear at the moment was the cold wind blasting through my ears, but it quickly stopped as I crashed into a snow covered tree. The impact caused a majority of the snow on the tree to fall on me, and cover a majority of my body, except my tail and head and my back left leg._

" **that was a pretty brave thing to do, I haven't seen anyone try a stun like that since two generations ago, when that foolish Kurokiba man tried to bite my neck and throw me" **_Maiko said as she looked down to her bloody front legs. I registered what she said and immediately knew she was talking about my great grandfather Táchira Kurokiba. I never met him obviously, but my grandfather told me he was a very brave man, but unfortunately he died during his rampage._

"_I never liked tag that much anyway" I said before standing up and shaking all the snow off. Maiko laughed,_

"**Very well then, we fight then**" _then she came at me._

"Yoruichi-sama" Soifon said quietly as Hiroka finished up dressing up most of Soifon's external injuries. Yoruichi looked down towards her and smiled the best she could,

"What is it little bee" Yoruichi asked kindly, Soifon gave her a hint of a smile,

"I'm . . . . . sorry" then she dozed off. Yoruichi immediately began to panic,

"Soi. . .Little Bee . . . come on don't leave me! Wake up" she said hastily, but Soifon didn't wake up. Hiroka put a hand on her shoulder,

"Calm down, she just sleeping, she'll wake up sooner or later, now listen, we can't stay here for too long, but I know a place where you can take the Captain and leave" Hiroka said as she stood up and began walking to the door.

To Yoruichi that sounded good, bad and suspicious. Good, because it meant that her mission was complete and she could leave with the potential love of her life, bad, because Akara was somewhere around the colossal stronghold looking for soi, and it was suspicious because Yoruichi had just met Hiroka in enemy territory.

Now under normal circumstances, Yoruichi would just flat out refuse and try to find another alternative, but since she had an injured Captain, a missing noble, and she absolutely no idea where she was. She was in undetected danger, and her options were either to stay and hopefully by chance wait for Akara to find them without getting caught, or trust Hiroka.

"This is difficult, but I need to get Soifon home as soon as possible and have Unohana look at her" Yoruichi thought to herself. So many things ran through her mind, but the choice was painfully obvious. And even though it went against her better judgment, Yoruichi decided to follow Hiroka, but she was going to keep her guard up.

"Fine, I'll follow you, just let me get Soifon" Yoruichi said as she gently scooped up Soifon and as carefully as possible, Yoruichi placed Soifon onto her back and got a good grip on Soifon's legs.

"Ready" Hiroka asked, and Yoruichi simply nodded, before Hiroka quietly opened the door and slipped out with Yoruichi close behind. But as soon as they walked out they heard a loud terrible howl and a massive wave of Reiatsu rush through the entire area.

"Akara" Yoruichi whispered aloud, she had hardly recognized the Reiatsu, but some of it belonged to her. The rest was unrecognizable, but it was powerful. The howling stopped for a moment, but then it seemed to getting closer.

"We have to move" Yoruichi said and Hiroka nodded in agreement,

"Come this way, it leads to a whole other level of this place, it'll give some distance also" Hiroka said before running ahead of Yoruichi to lead the way. Yoruichi lingered for a bit, she wanted to see Akara, but at the moment she seemed like she was in a dangerous state, and with Soifon the way she was, Yoruichi couldn't risk anything so she ran with Hiroka and they disappeared.

**Though I hate to admit it, Akara did put up a good fight. She had great tactics though they failed her in the end; it almost makes me sad that I took over her body. . . . Almost, I sniffed the air and looked down a certain hallway; I could smell that wretched Shihouin and Akara's crush, Soifon, though I know Akara's wasting her time, I've seen the way Soifon has looked at that stupid cat at times. She's only going to get her heart broken, but I think I can fix that. I felt a wicked grin crawl across my white muzzle, the only thing I have to do is find the cat and the bee will be there. **

**Sniffing the air again, I caught Shihouin's scent. So to let her know I was coming I howled as loudly as possible and released a special reiatsu that allows me to pinpoint my potential prey's location. And luckily for me, my new target is only two floors away. So I howled again to confirm her location, then I ran towards them.**

By the time Yoruichi and Hiroka had stopped running they had come across a huge double doored entrance. It seemed to be made of metal, though the handles were wood. It was an unusual combo to Yoruichi but since she didn't run the place, her opinions were best kept to herself.

"Ok, once you go through here, there's a secret hall that leads to the courtyard and you can escape from there" Hiroka said as she approached the massive door. But instead of going for the large handle, she went for the center of the right door, and an interesting thing happened. Apparently there was a door within the door, and once Hiroka opened it, she gestured Yoruichi to follow her in. So with some hesitation, Yoruichi followed Hiroka through the door. Immediately she was engulfed in darkness, a bit nervous, Yoruichi held onto Soi's legs a little bit more firmly.

"Hiroka, where are you" Yoruichi whispered loudly, but strangely she didn't answer. Instead freaking out, Yoruichi became silent and listened to her surroundings; the only thing she could hear was . . . nothing. She couldn't hear Soifon breath anymore. Wait a minute, Soifon wasn't breathing.

"Oh no" Yoruichi said in a panic as she pulled Soifon off her back and gently onto the ground. But before she could do anything, out of nowhere the room suddenly flooded with bright lights. Yoruichi looked around and saw that she was in something like a medieval royal courtroom.

There were banners hanging above her and all around the ceiling and there was a long purple carpet that led all the way to where a few thrones sat. In the two smaller thrones on the left sat a blue haired man, who Yoruichi immediately recognized from the emergency Captain's meeting. And at the moment she was smirking at her. And on the right sat Hiroka; who also was smirking at Yoruichi and in the largest throne sat a black hooded figure. She couldn't tell if the figure was male or female, but she knew one thing for certain. She had been duped, and she was stupid enough to fall for it.

But something else Yoruichi noticed immediately caught her eye. Beside the main throne next to Hiroka sat another small throne, but it was empty.

"Welcome, Shihouin, I hope your escort treated you well" Kuto said and Yoruichi glared and sent her gaze to Hiroka.

"I suppose she did, I hope she doesn't want a tip, cause she aint getting one" Yoruichi said as cruelly as possible.

"That's fine, my payment will be here soon" Hiroka said knowingly.

"Who sits next to you Hiroka" Yoruichi asked. Hiroka just started laughing and it kinda creeped Yoruichi out.

"Actually, the person who sits here has been on your back" Hiroka deadpanned as she pointed to the supposedly unconscious Soifon. Yoruichi quickly followed her gaze to "Soifon" who was still lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"S-Soi" Yoruichi asked hesitantly but all she heard from the body was a cruel laugh,

"What do you need Yoruichi-sama" the voice that sounded nothing like Yoruichi's little bee said as she opened her eyes and sat up. Instead of grey the Soifon imposter's eyes were a vibrant green. And her hair began to change from blue black to lime green.

"Well done Jubei, you played your roll perfectly" the hooded figure said in a deep alto voice. This let Yoruichi confirm the figure was male.

"Where is she?" Yoruichi demanded,

"Where is Soifon!" Yoruichi shrieked as she activated her Shunko, Jubei quickly disappeared to her throne. The hooded man raised his hand to Yoruichi,

"Calm yourself Shihouin, the Second Division Captain is here" Yoruichi looked around but saw nothing. Suddenly something warm dripped onto Yoruichi's face. She wiped it off and she froze with shock, it was blood. Almost afraid to look up, Yoruichi followed where the blood came from and as soon as her eyes found the source of the blood, she almost screamed.

Hanging like a bloody chandelier was the real Soifon. She had open cuts all over her body, her once creamy skin was now a covered in purple bruises and pink welts. She had chains on her wrists ankles and her neck and they seemed to be boring into her skin. Yoruichi couldn't do anything else but run towards the closet wall and bound off the wall towards the chained up woman. Once she was close enough, Yoruichi took out one of the kunai knifes she had brought with her and cut all the chains. Once she was free, Yoruichi grabbed Soifon and held her closely as they fell to the ground. Landing gracefully on her feet Yoruichi checked for a pulse, thankfully Soifon still had hers, but it was very low. This meant she was in danger of losing it.

"Soifon" Yoruichi whispered to her ragged breathing ex-subordinate. Soifon coughed harshly before she wearily opened her eyes. They were bloodshot but Yoruichi could see the surprise and relief.

"Y-Yoruichi" Soifon sighed quietly as she raised a bloody hand and placed it on top of Yoruichi's.

"You're here" she said smiling weakly before it shifted to fear.

"You have to leave Yoruichi, you and Akara are in danger" Soifon said before gasping for air. Yoruichi shook her head,

"We came all this way to find you and take you home and you're telling me to leave, that's very mean little bee" Yoruichi teased, though she had considered the danger she had put herself in.

"Where's Akara" Soifon asked tiredly. But all Yoruichi could do was shrug,

"To be honest, I have no clue" then suddenly the door broke open and a white wolf walked through with blood dripping down her paws and teeth.

"**I found you Shihouin"**

**Captain-Kitty: finally, man I had a hard time with this chapter**

**Yoruichi: nicely done though**

**Soifon: I suppose**

**Captain-Kitty: as I said when the chapter started, I would tell you about an old tradition of mine**

**Yoruichi: speak woman!**

**Captain-Kitty: every time I write a story over 7 chapters I make a deal with** **the reviewers, and since this story is over 7 I think the time is right.**

**Soifon: go on**

**Captain-kitty: whenever I get a story that is almost guaranteed to have over 100 reviews , the 100****th**** reviewer, who is registered to fanfiction, can either play a part in this story, have an important role in my next story, or give me one their great ideas for a story.**

**Yoruichi: sounds fun**

**Captain-Kitty: so you've heard it from me, if you're my lucky 100****th**** reviewer you can pick from one of the options **

**Soifon: please review**

**Yoruichi: and we'll see next time **


	12. First Battle

**Captain-kitty: *Blasts confetti gun* HELLO MY LOYAL READERS!**

**Akara: whats the gun for?**

**Yoruichi: our story has just made over a hundred reviews **

**Soifon: congratulations, I guess your story plot wasn't a waste of time after all**

**Captain-Kitty: *ignores insult and begins to do victory dance* we did it!**

**Yoruichi: and you know what that means**

**Captain-Kitty: Congratz to ****Collie-Loves-Yuri! You are our 100****th**** reviewer! By now you should've gotten the PM. Anywho, Soifon would you please do the disclaimers?**

**Soifon: I suppose, Captain-Kitty does not own Bleach or Yoruichi-sama and I**

**Captain-Kitty: just the oc's and the plot**

**Yoruichi: enjoy **

Yoruichi looked at the white wolf currently covered in blood. Her fur was raised to its highest point and she clearly looking for Yoruichi.

"A-Akara" Yoruichi questioned hesitantly but the white wolf just howled with laughter.

"**Stupid feline, Akara is gone, if you can remember correctly I am Maiko and we met at the rivers" **Maiko said as she slowly made her way towards Yoruichi and Soifon. Yoruichi knelt down and put Soifon, as carefully as possible, onto the ground before stepping forward in front of her.

"Yoruichi-sama" Soifon said, but Yoruichi simply smiled before stroking Soifon's hair and turning to face Maiko.

"I remember you, so I'm going to take an educated guess and say that this is your true form, though I must say, you look a lot like Akara's zanpakuto" Yoruichi said observing the wolf who was closing in on her and the injured Captain.

"**Well I'm glad you're not a complete idiot, I was afraid your pining would make you forget" **Maiko said cruelly as she stopped a good ten feet away from Yoruichi, the blood still dripping down from various parts of Maiko's body and mouth.

"I'm getting bored, master can I please go fight" Hiroka suddenly called out. She and everyone else who had been witnessing the scene had been sitting patiently, but Hiroka had lost her patience.

"In a moment Hiroka, I would like to have a word with the Wolf spirit" the hooded man said. Maiko and Yoruichi both turned to face the four seated people sitting like they ran the world.

"**What do you want hooded man, I was getting ready to start a new hunt" **Maiko growled. Yoruichi shifted her gaze to Soifon who had been giving her and Maiko a worried look. Though Yoruichi was sure the look for Maiko was actually for Akara.

"Maiko, I have done a lot of research about you, and I must applaud you, never have I seen a spirit take possession of a noble family member, but I want to know why you chose to break one of your own rules to posses the third heir of the Kurokiba" the man asked very much intrigued. Maiko whipped her tail and flung a little blood onto the floor before she answered.

"**Well, how often does the Kurokiba family have a daughter enter their family, I mean out of all the Kurokibas I've seen over the years, only ten of them were girls. And I found Akara's passion for any given subject or person to be very interesting, so when I heard she was coming to the world, I waited for her" **Maiko said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. The man hummed in thought,

"That explains a lot, I heard the eldest son had been cheated from his birthright for some unknown reason, now it makes sense" the man said before he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the ground began to shake around Maiko, Yoruichi and Soifon. Little bits of the ceiling began to fall all around them. Yoruichi easily dodged a massive part of the ceiling, by lightly jumping a few feet to the right.

"That was easy enough" Yoruichi chuckled to herself, suddenly she heard a crash coming from where Soifon was currently residing. Quickly turning her head, Yoruichi saw a huge cloud of dust fading away.

"SOIFON" Yoruichi screamed in fear, her heartbeat had doubled as she ran and broke the large piece of the rock that had fallen onto Soifon with a massive kick. But once the rock was obliterated she saw nothing but a little blood and a tattered Captain's Haori.

"Soifon, no" Yoruichi whispered as she fell onto her knees on the rapidly shaking ground. She was truly gone this time, and once again Yoruichi didn't and couldn't do anything to stop it. Yoruichi picked up the Captain's Haori and held up to herself.

"I'm sorry Soifon, I couldn't save you" Yoruichi whispered into the Haori. Suddenly a shaking hand rested on her shoulder,

"What are you doing on the ground Yoruichi-sama, if you haven't noticed, its shaking, and it's dangerous" a beautifully familiar voice said. Yoruichi immediately turned around and saw Soifon, very much alive and in her Omnitsukaido Commander uniform, which had been shredded mostly in the pant legs. There were maybe a few medium sized holes on the bottom and the back of her pants. And her left arm guard was gone.

"Soi" Yoruichi said in relief as she hugged the surprised woman.

"Yoruichi-sama, this is no time for hugs, we need to find a safe place to stand" Soifon said as she grabbed Yoruichi's hand and pulled her up before moving to where Soifon had escaped to. Meanwhile Maiko had suddenly had been surrounded by a transparent bubble. Not wanting to be in the bubble Maiko leapt up to the top of the bubble, but once she touched it, a surge of electricity wove through her body and caused her to fall back to the bottom. The floor stopped shaking, much to Yoruichi and Soifon's relief. So they could come out of their spot.

"**Let me out"** Maiko demanded as she stood back up and glared at the man and his colored followers. Jubei let out a high pitched laugh and rolled all over her chair.

"S-She thinks she can leave" Jubei squealed before falling out of her chair and rolling around. Kuto, who had been quiet throughout the entire ordeal decided to speak.

"Maiko you truly are foolish, but I suppose you got that from Akara she and that Shihouin woman blindly ran in here just to save a captain who could probably be easily replaced" Kuto said placing in Yoruichi and Soifon's direction. Soifon glared at Kuto as did Yoruichi. She had remembered a score she wanted to settle with him.

"But regardless, you are stuck here until the master gets what he needs from you" Kuto said before shifting back into silence. Hiroka sighed loudly with obvious impatience.

"So bored, can I please fight someone" Hiroka begged. The hooded master spoke again.

"Very well, Hiroka if you would like, you can fight Shihouin or Maiko, then Jubei can take whoever you didn't choose" the man said and Jubei groaned.

"I don't wanna fight, can't I just watch" Jubei whined. The hooded man sighed,

"Alright" he said but before Jubei could say anything else a blade had suddenly found its way into Jubei's chest. And she stopped moving.

"Oh master, you didn't have to kill her, although she has broken a lot of your rules lately" Hiroka said as she carelessly moved Jubei's now lifeless body away from her with her currently crossed left foot.

"Hmm, she is no longer important, now go have your fun, but don't kill the Captain or Shihouin, I want them to witness me extract this wild spirit and use her power to take over all of Soul Society" Yoruichi and Soifon's eyes widened in shock, they couldn't believe what they were hearing; but Kuto and Hiroka simply smiled. Then kuto spoke up.

"What about Akara, surely we could find use for her" he said but the hooded man scoffed.

"She is useless to me; once Maiko is extracted I will dispose of her myself, but for now, go" and at go, Hiroka disappeared in a flash of orange and Kuto was engulfed in a sapphire flame. Yoruichi knew almost immediately who was coming for her and Soifon, so as quickly as possible she told Soifon to go find a safe place to rest and hide.

"I am not going to let you fight alone Yoruichi-sama, you don't know what these people are capable of" Soifon said in a non arguable tone. But Yoruichi argued anyway.

"You are in no condition to fight, and I will not allow you to be injured anymore than you already" Yoruichi said as she began to push Soifon into a secluded area, but Soifon immediately got out of Yoruichi's hold and turned around.

"Why" she asked enraged. Yoruichi mumbled something incoherent.

"What, speak up Yoruichi-sama I didn't hear you" Soifon said. But before Yoruichi could speak an orange blur appeared in front of them.

"Hello Shihouin, care to dance" Hiroka purred before disappearing to a nearby window and slipping to the roof. Before chasing after her Yoruichi turned around and put a firm grip on the younger woman's shoulders and said,

"What I said before was, I don't want to lose you again, and it was hard enough the first time" then she quickly disappeared after Hiroka, leaving a speechless Soifon behind to register Yoruichi's words. After a moment Soifon shook her head, Yoruichi's sweet words would have to be thought about later.

"Akara needs my help, I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama but I cannot do what you told to this time" Soifon said herself before making her way to the glass orb Maiko was being held in.

"**I will get out, and once I do, my tradition will continue and you will be the first to go"** Maiko howled as Kuto flawlessly entered the bubble without attracting any of the static electricity. Kuto simply chuckled as he pulled out a leather studded whip that quickly became engulfed into a blue flame.

"If you can defeat me, though I doubt you can, you can go ahead" Kuto said before flicking his wrist and shooting the fiery whip at Maiko. But Maiko easily dodged it before running at Kuto and extending her claws and lunging at him. But just before she could dig her claws into his arm, Kuto shifted his position so he could kick Maiko in the side of her face, he managed to make her fly a few feet away, but Maiko quickly regained herself and landed on her paws before charging him again. Only this time she disappeared into nothing. Kuto, not losing his cool or concentration, patiently waited for Maiko to show herself again.

"Wolves are stealthy creatures but since she has no pack, I wonder how she will" but Kuto didn't get to finish his sentence, a flash of whitish blue flew past him and left a thin red line on his forearm before it splashed red all over his arm and some of the floor.

"Hmm, I suppose that's what I get for letting my guard down for a moment" Kuto said to himself before taking his whip and cracking it around him. It made no sound, but after a few rounds a pained yelp was heard from not too far. Suddenly Maiko fell to the ground. Kuto had hit her back leg, and now it was burnt and bleeding.

"**Lucky hit"** Maiko said before quickly, but not as quickly as before, getting up and getting into her battle stance again.

"You won't last much longer in your form Maiko, everyone knows an injured wolf is not a good one in battles" Kuto said as he cracked his flamed whip again and purposely missing the place he just hit on Maiko causing her to jump and move; but she landed on her bag leg and fell onto the ground.

"What a pity" Kuto said sarcastically and Maiko growled at him,

"**Silence yourself; you don't know what I am capable of"** Maiko shouted before jumping up and exploding into a white cloud. But once the cloud was gone the wolf was gone, but in her place stood Akara. Well almost, Akara's midnight hair had been replaced with bluish white hair, her eyes were golden brown and she had Tsuki no Okami's markings. But other than that, Akara still looked the same.

"**Alright, now that I'm more comfortable, let's stop playing around"** Maiko smirked before using Akara's Shunpo ability to disappear into thin air and strike Kuto in the back of his head and disappearing again, Kuto adjusted himself before going after Maiko. And soon you could only see flashes of the two fighting in random spots of the bubble.

Watching from outside the bubble was Soifon who was trying to figure out a way inside the bubble without harming her already damaged body. She didn't dare touch it, after trying to escape her cell the day before she was a bit skeptical on touching unknown things.

"How can I enter without being harmed" Soifon thought to herself. She tried to think of logical tactics, but nothing came to mind. Finally she sighed in defeat, she couldn't think of an idea. And what was worse, she didn't have her Zanpakuto.

"This situation couldn't get any worse" Soifon mumbled bitterly. Suddenly she saw a body fly in her direction. Not needing to shield herself, Soifon watched who hit the wall. And when she saw who hit the base of the bubble, close to where she was standing, her eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"AKARA" Soifon immediately yelled, but when she took a closer look, she that it was Akara, but it also wasn't. So who was she then?

"_Soifon help me_" a familiar voice said in Soifon's head.

"Akara" Soifon said in a relieved surprise. Akara chuckled in her mind.

"_Yeah, listen I don't have much time, but I know a way for you to get in the orb_" Akara said hurriedly. Soifon waited in anticipation.

"Just think about your goal and the orb will let you in, but don't get distracted or you will die" Akara said before her voice faded away.

"Thank you" Soifon said before her usual stoic and now determined facial expression returned. Then after a moment of thought, she had her goal in mind and she charged straight into the electrical orb. Once contact was made she was not harmed and Soifon had successfully penetrated the hazardous prison.

"Right, now maybe I can help Akara" Soifon before running over to Maiko.

"Maiko, get up" Soifon said in uncertainty. She didn't know whether or not she had called the Akara look alike by the right name or not, but she took a gamble and called her Maiko. And much to her surprise Maiko looked up at her.

"**Soifon, how did you get in here**" Maiko asked more in curiosity than anything.

"I came to help Akara not you, I know who you are, but since you are using Akara's body, I cannot allow you to die" Soifon said glaring at her for a moment, but she softened her eyes before yanking the wolf possessed woman up.

"Alright Kuto show yourself" Soifon called viciously to the seemingly empty orb. A creepy chuckle quietly echoed through the orb before the all too familiar blue flame appeared a fair distance away.

"Well well, if it isn't my torture victim, good to see you alive" kuto purred wickedly causing Soifon to involuntary shudder at the awful memory which was suddenly brought back to the surface.

"Well I am standing here, and I'm going to fight" Soifon stated with a fiery determination as she took a battle stance. Kuto laughed,

"You are a fool, you're severally injured and you don't have your weapon, how can you fight" he asked before he received a swift kick to the head. Once recovered he saw that neither Soifon nor Maiko had moved. But Soifon was smirking,

"I don't always need my sword to fight, I specialize in hand to hand combat" Soifon bragged before winking out of existence and managing to sweep her feet under Kuto before returning back to her place.

"**Something is wrong"** Maiko thought as she examined the seemingly well Captain. Maiko closed her eyes for a moment, but when she reopened them they had changed to a light green. Maiko over the years used this vision called "scanning" to see how her prey's stamina and health were before attacking, but when she saw Soifon's her brows furrowed in confusion and slight worry. Soifon's body was only maybe two or three and half hours away from giving out on her, yet she was starting to move like she wasn't harmed. Maiko didn't understand, but she knew one thing for sure.

"**She not going to last much longer**" Maiko thought. Now normally a person in Soifon's state was a great target to play with, but since Soifon was a special case, they had to win and leave soon.

Maiko closed her eyes and after a quick moment reopened then to have them back to a golden brown.

"**Well Soifon, since you have come to help, how about a tag team"** Maiko offered. Grinning slightly Soifon nodded in agreement.

"**Very well, let's go then"** Maiko smirked before vanishing with Soifon close behind her. Kuto chuckled,

"This should be interesting" then he waited for the two women to strike. Carefully listening to his surroundings Kuto raised his whip and waited. The orb was extremely quiet, so quiet that breathing could be considered a high pitched shriek. Suddenly a flash of black and white crossed each other and hit both sides of Kuto's ribcage. But Kuto grasped Maiko's leg and swung her at Soifon causing them to fly at the wall; luckily Soifon adjusted herself and used her reiatsu to stop in mid air, and once that was done she caught Maiko and helped her adjust herself.

"This is going to be difficult, I need to find a weakness or something" Soifon said quietly to Maiko. Maiko glowered at Kuto, looking for some kind of edge, a blind spot. But so far nothing was showing up.

"**I'm not seeing any blind spots, so we'll have to find one when we fight him again"** Maiko said to Soifon before disappearing to attack Kuto from behind. Soifon stayed and saw that Maiko was able to use all of Akara's attacks, which gave her an idea. So when she saw Maiko strike Kuto in the center of his chest Soifon had remembered a move Akara showed her whenever Akara used that kick, the three hit combo. So Soifon flashed behind Maiko just as she made contact with Kuto, and once she had, Soifon gripped Maiko's shoulders and flipped backwards and slammed her heel into Kuto's head, and then she used that footing to do an aerial somersault and quickly shifting her body so she could jab the base of Kuto's spine.

This action caused Kuto to quietly gasp. But he retaliated by pulling his whip out and snapping it onto Soifon's waist. She yelled as the flames wrapped around her. Kuto picked her up and slammed her into the top center of the orb causing her to be not only electrocuted but burned as well.

"**NO"** Maiko shouted as she leapt for the whip. She pulled out a small knife, which she had forgotten had been there, and sliced the rope in two. Maiko leapt up and caught Soifon. She was smoking slightly, but thankfully still conscious.

"Well that hurt" Soifon joked weakly as Maiko landed onto the ground.

"**Soifon you should not be fighting, if you take one more hit like that, I don't know when your body will give out on you" **Maiko said before setting the newly injured Captain down onto shaky legs. Soifon rolled her eyes.

"Che, you sound like Yoruichi-sama, she told me not to fight either, but a friend needs my help" Soifon said. A semi transparent image of Akara suddenly appeared beside Maiko and smiled at Soifon,

"_You're the best friend a girl could ask for, just be careful" _Akara whispered before fading away. Then Soifon growled in frustration,

"I wish I had Suzumebachi, with her, this fight could've been over long ago" Soifon huffed. Maiko placed a clawed hand onto Soifon's shoulder.

"**We can win this, we just" **but Maiko was immediately whipped straight in her right eye with surprisingly two whips. She howled as the flame cooked the delicate flesh.

"You thought you could easily break my whip with a simple knife, you truly are a fool" Kuto cackled before reeling back his now dual whip. Soifon switched shocked looks between Kuto and the injured and most certainly now partially blinded wolf woman.

"Tell me Captain, have you ever heard of the Greek monster called Hydra" Kuto asked in an insulting and mocking tone. And when he got no answer he continued,

"Well, the Hydra was a vicious monster, and whenever you cut off his head, more would grow, so I used that myth to create my Hydra whip. Now it's more of a threat" Kuto smirked before raising his now doubled flamed whip.

**Captain-Kitty: Neh, sorry I had to leave the chapter this way, but there is a purpose behind it.**

**Soifon: it seems legit**

**Yoruichi: I wasn't in it that much *starts to pout***

**Captain-Kitty: No worry the next chapter is all about you and Hiroka, and that ladies and gentlemen was your spoiler for the next chapter.**

**Yoruichi: tell us what you think, and we'll see you next time ;3**


	13. Snake vs Cat

**Captain-Kitty: hello and welcome to the next chapter of Cat vs. Wolf**

**Yoruichi: So it's just me in this chapter**

**Captain-Kitty: Yes, you and Hiroka so SoiFon and Akara won't be here until the next chapter**

**Yoruichi" so where are they**

**Captain-Kitty: I gave them the day off, but we can talk about this later, I need you to do the disclaimers please**

**Yoruichi: fine, Captain-Kitty does own bleach or me**

**Captain-Kitty: just the plot and oc's**

**Yoruichi: please enjoy**

Yoruichi landed on the square center of the somewhat leveled roof. She had just followed Hiroka outside knowing what would happen if she did. A flash of orange appeared across from her.

"Ah, Shihouin, I'm glad you came, I thought for sure you would stay back and protect your little Captain" Hiroka said giggling. Yoruichi glared at her saying nothing at all. She just wanted to get this over with and go back and protect Soifon.

"Why waste your time talking when we can dance" Yoruichi smirked as she flashed to attack. She was just about to land a kick, but a hand stopped her.

"Impossible, no one is as fast as me" Yoruichi thought as her eyes widened in shock. Hiroka had stopped her, and at the moment she was smirking.

"You know, Soifon was wrong about you" Hiroka said, and then she chuckled when she saw Yoruichi, though she probably didn't know she did it, faltered in her movements and a flash of curiosity blazed through her golden eyes.

"She told me while hanging in her chains that you were the fastest shinigami alive, clearly she exaggerated" Hiroka said as a cruel insult just before taking her other hand and gripping Yoruichi's leg and putting little effort into slamming Yoruichi onto the rough edged roof.

"I am the fastest, and I have a nickname to prove it" Yoruichi bragged as she easily stood back up like nothing had happened at all, Though her right side was throbbing slightly.

"Hahaha you're very funny, but some nicknames are given out by mistake, clearly you don't live up to your name" Hiroka teased, but Yoruichi merely shrugged it off, she and all of the Soul Society knew how fast she truly was. But instead of retaliating with a crude remark, Yoruichi sent out an invisible punch to Hiroka's stomach, and since Hiroka had let her guard down so she could insult Yoruichi, the impact was greater and caused her to heave over and gag a little. Yoruichi quickly pulled back and went for another blow.

"Who's slow again" Yoruichi taunted as she landed an earth shattering kick to the exact same spot in the center of Hiroka's stomach. This time Hiroka fell to her knees and coughed loudly.

"O-Ok, you got a couple of lucky hits" Hiroka rasped slightly. Then, much to Yoruichi's surprise, Hiroka started to rise to her feet.

"I suppose that's what I get for letting my guard down" Hiroka said adjusting herself and clearing her throat. She tapped her stomach, it felt tender and it was pulsing from the impact of the two blows Yoruichi had dealt her.

"But don't expect it to happen again" Hiroka threatened as she raised both hands to an even level at either side of her face. Her hands began to glow a dull orange color. And in a fluid motion the orange sheen spread over Hiroka's body like the morning sun just as it rose to cover the land. Finally, when all you could see was Hiroka's outline, you could see her begin to change. There was a sickening crack going through entire body and it sent shivers through Yoruichi's spine. Finally something about Hiroka's bottom half began to morph into a serpent like body. And her hands began to grow thick four inch claws.

"Whoa" Yoruichi thought in disgusted surprise as the orange light shattered into particles in the morning light. Hiroka smirked at the surprised black cat.

"Surprised are you, well its normal I suppose not very many people have seen a battle form like mine before, beautiful isn't it" Hiroka said as she lifting her orange tail and whipping it around a little bit before letting it thud to the roof.

"You actually look pretty ugly from where I'm standing" Yoruichi deadpanned with a wide grin on her face. Hiroka growled before clawing at the air sending orange disks to fly at Yoruichi. But being as amazingly fast as she was; Yoruichi took a few side steps to the right in a blink of an eye. The orange disks flew past where Yoruichi just was, but then they made an arch and turned around. Yoruichi shifted her eyesight and saw that the disks were coming her way,

"What the heck" she thought frantically as she dodged them again. But every time she moved one way, they would come at her again. Finally getting irritated, Yoruichi leapt up high enough and waited for the disks to attack. And right on cue the disks flew to her location. Yoruichi grinned. They were right where she wanted them to be. She lifted her right arm and faced it towards the oncoming disks. A sudden white essence began to glow around her body, slowly swirling around her arm.

"SHUNKO" Yoruichi shouted as she sent a concentrated energy at them. The attack hit, but when it did a decent sized explosion resulted, and Yoruichi was sent down to the roof again. But at the last second she managed to land on her toes.

"What was that" Yoruichi mumbled to herself as she stood up properly and dusted herself off. She looked around and saw that Hiroka was nowhere to be seen. Yoruichi shifted her body and eyes, scanning the area for the now half serpent woman.

"Looking for me" the horribly familiar voice called from behind. Yoruichi quickly turned and saw that Hiroka standing close by, filing her claws.

"I thought you ran away" Yoruichi grinned. The statement made Hiroka scoff,

"Oh please, I could win this fight in no time; I'm just taking my sweet time with you" Hiroka said casually as she finished her right hand, and examined it.

"I'm not a pushover, if anything I could beat you up in less time then you could imagine" Yoruichi huffed in a playful banter. Hiroka looked at Yoruichi, and rolled her eyes. She didn't doubt Yoruichi was a great fighter, but she had to get an edge on her if she wanted to win quickly. She had someone she wanted to go "play" with back inside the throne room. Suddenly a memory flashed into Hiroka's mind, this little tidbit she had remembered was her trump card to victory, but she had to use it at the right time, otherwise the fight could go either way.

"Let's test that theory shall we" Hiroka said before turning into an orange blur and whacking Yoruichi on the back of the leg with her thick tail. Yoruichi's leg buckled and caused her to fall backwards, but to regain her balance; Yoruichi grabbed Hiroka's tail and did a backwards flip, just before landing easily onto the roof again.

"Gonna have to do better than that" Yoruichi smiled before flashing behind Hiroka and kicking her square in the back. Hiroka raised her tail and snapped it at Yoruichi, but she was one step ahead of the snake woman, so she grabbed the tail and swung herself around before taking Hiroka's tail and wrapping it around Hiroka's body. Hiroka once again rolled her eyes.

She took control of her tail and started to spin Yoruichi around. Once she thought it was fast enough, Hiroka turned to face the edge of the roof, and suddenly stopped Yoruichi from spinning, but because of the stop; Yoruichi lost her grip and was sent flying towards the edge. But Hiroka slithered after her and used her claws to slash her in midair, but before doing a quick hand stand and using the momentum to put all her effort to hit Yoruichi like a baseball with a bat. The impact caused Yoruichi to fly the other way towards the other edge of the massive roof. But just as she was about to land, Hiroka had caught up with her and hit Yoruichi in her ribcage.

"This should be fun, ive never played Shihouin tennis before" Hiroka said in a clearly amused voice as she kept switching sides and hitting Yoruichi back and forth.

"GAH" Yoruichi gasped as another hit sent her flying.

"I have to turn this around, if I don't I can't go help Soifon" Yoruichi thought as she tried to right herself. But it was almost ten minutes before Yoruichi could even try to get control of herself Hiroka used her tail to stop Yoruichi from flying over the rooftop.

"Well, that was fun, but I think it's time to wrap this up, your starting to bore me, I actually thought you would put up a fight" Hiroka sighed as she turned to hang Yoruichi over the still darkened pit below.

"Before I drop you to die, I wanted to tell you something" Hiroka said knowingly. Yoruichi, despite her now growing pain all over, tried to get herself free from her scaled prison.

"There's no point struggling, my grip is uncompared, but please let me tell you this before I forget, it did have something to do with your precious Captain" Hiroka said deciding to play her trump card early. Yoruichi stopped struggling at the mention of Soifon.

"What about her" Yoruichi glared questioningly at the orange serpent woman, who was wearing a smug look.

"Well, I found out something quite interesting about her, did you know she talks in her sleep" Hiroka asked, but when she got no answer in return she continued.

"Well, your little Captain told me quite an interesting story the night I was taking her here" Hiroka chuckled. Once again, Yoruichi said absolutely nothing.

"You know when you have a conversation with someone its rude not to talk" Hiroka pointed out as she glared at Yoruichi.

"Sorry, you were boring me" Yoruichi spit with as much venom as possible.

"That was rude, but I still have to tell you what the Captain told me" Hiroka said. A spark of white came from Yoruichi's hand, but it went unnoticed from the snake as she began to talk.

"We were actually half way through the shadowed forest when she starting mumbling something" Hiroka said as she began to sway her tail, along with Yoruichi, lazily over the edge.

"She starting whimpering things like, don't leave me, and why did you leave me here alone" Hiroka said mimicking Soifon's hurt voice. Yoruichi stiffened at the hurtful words. She had known about Soifon's sleep talking, but to hear what Soifon said from someone else, especially her captor, it just about killed her.

"Shame on you Shihouin, leaving her to fend for herself, though we both know she can take care of herself, you still left her without warning" Hiroka said with a cruel mocking tone. Hiroka felt Yoruichi start to tremble within her coils, her trump card had worked. But seeing the were-cat this way was too good to pass up, so Hiroka decided to add salt to the wound.

"If things go the way master had planned, I think I'll keep your precious Captain; she's very cute, and I'll need something to prevent me from being bored" Hiroka smirked. Suddenly she shrieked as she felt an extraordinary pain go through her body. The source was coming from the middle of her tail where Yoruichi was now settled between a burned and partially destroyed tail. Hiroka dropped Yoruichi before pulling her tail in to examine the damages done, and they were quite severe. Blood continued to flow from the singed scales and raw flesh. A flash of purple suddenly flew up behind her and gave a heavy kick to her back.

The impact caused Hiroka to fly about three feet and land, but as she was skidding away, the purple flash came at her from the right side and kicked her in the shoulder sending her the other direction. Hiroka waited for Yoruichi to attack her again once she had stopped, but no kind of painful hit or kick came her way. But a heavy Reiatsu kept her pinned down. She felt a presence behind her, and it felt dangerous and deadly. She struggled to move her gaze to face the now angry feline woman. Her golden eyes were glowing with lividness and hatred towards the injured snake, and it truly terrified her this time around.

"You" Yoruichi's voice seethed, Hiroka flinched a bit.

"How dare you say that about her, she would kill you if you even tried to touch her" Yoruichi hissed. Hiroka, despite her position, managed to laugh at her.

"Oh, and I suppose she would prefer you over me, what a laugh, if anything she would take Akara over you, she was there to pick up your mess" Hiroka stated. Yoruichi just glared at her, and without saying anything she clutched Hiroka by her bloody throat and lifted her off the ground.

"You don't know her like I do and neither does that stupid possessed wolf girl" Yoruichi shouted and she used her Shunko and finished off the snake woman and throwing her off the roof.

"I win" Yoruichi said as she turned around to go back down the hole she came in. But every step she took was painful, she had beaten severely and she could feel some blood running down her legs and arms. Her ribcage was pulsing, so it was difficult to breathe, but to Yoruichi, her pain could come later, Soifon was in danger at the moment and she would probably need help. Yoruichi was about five limping steps from the way she came out from when her legs gave out on her.

"I don't need this right now, come on legs, we gotta mission to finish here" Yoruichi scolded at her own body as she shakily got up far enough to rest on her forearms.

"Darn it, I have to get up" Yoruichi mumbled as she slowly managed to get to her knees.

"Close enough" Yoruichi shrugged as she slowly crawled to the hole, she had gotten closer now but when she finally peered over, she saw Soifon entangled in Kuto's flamed whip, she heard Soifon scream as she hit the ceiling and got electrocuted as well as burned. Yoruichi felt an adrenaline rush course through her as she quickly got up to jump through the hole and attack. But she also saw Maiko, now in human form; cutting the whip and bringing Soifon down before watching her slowly stand back up. Suddenly Maiko had screamed in pain, and Yoruichi's eye's widened, Maiko had been burned right in her eye. Yoruichi couldnt the pain the wolf was experiencing at that moment. She saw Kuto raise his weapon at the two and immediately she dove through the hole without a second thought.

**Captain-Kitty: I know it was short, and I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier but I have testing this week so I had to study all last week**

**Yoruichi: which meant she didn't have a lot of free computer time**

**Captain-Kitty: so I deeply apologize to all of you and I hope you enjoyed this, and next chapter will have a lot more going on**

**Yoruichi: See you next time, please review ;3**


	14. First battle finale and a shocker

**Captain-Kitty: Hello everyone and welcome back to Cat vs. Wolf, I hope you enjoyed your day off Soifon**

**Soifon: it was nice I suppose**

**Captain-Kitty: I'm glad, but you were greatly missed**

**Soifon: Did you miss me?**

**Captain-Kitty: yes I did, but I'm not talking about myself**

**Soifon: Then who *suddenly gets tackled***

**Yoruichi: My Little Bee! You've come back *nuzzles***

**Soifon: *blushing* Y-Yoruichi-sama**

**Captain-Kitty: save it for later! Anywho I do not own Bleach or these two wonderful characters, please enjoy**

It was a bit of a surprise when Soifon saw her old mentor suddenly land in front of her. And what shocked her more, was how much Yoruichi was bleeding and bruising.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama" Soifon said stunned. Yoruichi glanced back at her with an undeniable smile.

"The one and only, and I see you didn't listen to me about not fighting, that's very rude Little Bee" Yoruichi teased slightly. Though in reality she was freaking out; Soifon looked worse for wear, but went on like she was perfectly fine.

"Yoruichi, Akara needs my help, I can't just leave her" Soifon said gesturing to the burned wolf beside her. Maiko had now let go of her eye, and it was absolutely repulsive. All around the eye was severely burnt. Her dusty down skin was now almost completely black, and part of her eye was burned closed. Yoruichi winced at Maiko's state. They really had to get out of this horrible place and get help as soon as possible.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I believe we were in the middle of a fight" Kuto interjected out of the blue. Yoruichi switched her gaze back to her new opponent.

"I'm sorry, did you say something; I was conversing with my dear friend behind me" Yoruichi said. Kuto sighed,

"Such rudeness, I didn't realize the great recognized Shihouin clan was rude, I thought you all were raised better" Kuto said with a not so surprised tone. Yoruichi snorted,

"Well to be honest, my family can be rude sometimes I'll admit, but I'm not as bad" Yoruichi said with a shrug. Soifon rolled her eyes before turning to go check on Maiko. Kuto saw what she was doing and immediately cracked his whip at her, giving Yoruichi little time to react. But she got lucky and dodged the pyro's weapon at the very last second. Soifon also saw the whip coming, but since she had a just a sliver more time then Yoruichi had, she quickly grabbed Maiko and shunpoed to another location, which just so happened to be on the other side of where she and the injured woman just stood.

"That was close, but I need to stay alert" Soifon thought determinedly.

"Maiko are you ok" Soifon asked as she put her down next to her. Maiko nodded wordlessly, she was hurting to badly and Soifon could tell.

"You're very slow, that won't help you here" Kuto said with a sudden lack of emotion. Yoruichi glared at him, waiting for any attack he had planned. But nothing happened for a moment, there was a thick silence except for Maiko's slight ragged breathing. So seeing opportunity, Yoruichi vanished into nothing. Kuto raised his whip and waited for Yoruichi to reappear. It was silent, but out of nowhere, he got kicked in the neck from below. Yoruichi was currently in a crouching position except for one leg shooting straight up and in Kuto's neck.

"That's what you g…." But Yoruichi was quickly interrupted as Kuto's whip suddenly snaked its way around Yoruichi's leg and singed her. Yoruichi grunted before Kuto raised the whip to spin Yoruichi around like a lasso before throwing her towards the base of the dome. Yoruichi heard the wind roar in her ears as she tried to right herself, but the speed was almost too much for her, and she was the Goddess of Flash. Suddenly she collided with a mass, and it wasn't the electric wall she expected. Instead it was soft and strangely warm. Yoruichi looked up to see the white wolf staring at her with one eye. Maiko had just saved her.

"Maiko, Yoruichi" Soifon shouted as she ran over to Yoruichi and Maiko. Maiko looked towards Soifon,

"**She's fine, for the most part anyway**" Maiko stated before getting up and facing the enemy at hand.

"**You, you flaming moron, leave these two alone, this is our fight not theirs**" Maiko said, yet Soifon could Akara's voice too.

"Maiko" Soifon started to say, but Maiko cut her off,

"**Get out"** she said, Soifon looked at with bewilderment,

"W-What" Soifon said. Maiko flicked her tail in agitation,

"**I said get out, you and that stupid cat both, this is not your fight**" Maiko hissed causing Soifon to flinch a bit. Yoruichi, who was still on the ground just watched, not knowing if she should say anything or not.

"No, I came here to help you, look at you your badly injured" Soifon said yet close to shouting. At this, Maiko whipped around and shoved Soifon to the ground.

"**You have no right to say who is incapable of fighting; you are in far worse shape than anyone in here, you have lost too much blood, and yet you foolishly run into the lion's den, your body cannot take anymore punishment, now I suggest you get out now or I'll put you out your misery" **Maiko threatened with a now glowing red eye and bared fangs. Soifon's eyes widened, she was at a loss for words.

"**Shihouin, get off your lazy tail and get this stubborn woman out of my sight" **Maiko commanded. Yoruichi wordlessly stood up and knelt down to pick up Soifon.

"Come on, let's go" Yoruichi said quietly to the still shocked Second Division Captain.

"**You get out the same way you came in**" Maiko said as she began to trot towards Kuto, who had been strangely patient and did nothing to attack them. Yoruichi nodded as she turned and hurried out of the hazardous battle field.

"**Now that they're out of the way, I believe we have a fight to continue" **Maiko said as her now blood stained coat began to stand on end. She stopped trotting about five feet away from Kuto.

"Hmm, pity, I was hoping to harm the Captain a little more" Kuto sighed almost sounding disappointed. Maiko spit a bit of blood out of her mouth.

"**She would've have died if you had, and I believe your handler said not to kill her or that prissy feline"** Maiko snorted. Kuto laughed,

"I suppose that's true, but it would've been fun to torment her a little more" Kuto confessed. Maiko rolled her red eye.

"Whatever" was all Maiko said before she dashed with blinding speed toward Kuto. Her fangs were bare and threatening as her massive claws scrapped the ground as she ran causing sparks to scatter. When she was close enough, Maiko launched herself at the blue flamed man. Kuto, who had anticipated this, held his whip high above his head, before he increased the flames on the double tailed whip. He cracked his whip at her; Maiko gave a wolfish smirk before fading away moments before the whip touched her. Kuto raised a blue eyebrow before he felt a presence coming from behind him. But by the time he could turn around, a pair of fangs, accompanied by massive jaws, had found their way into Kuto's shoulder. Blood sprayed them both, but more covered Maiko then Kuto. Her entire face was now red and dripping with her prey's blood.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH" Kuto howled as Maiko clenched her jaw tighter into his shoulder blade. She dug her teeth deep into the tissue and began rip it out of place. Kuto yelled in agony. His left shoulder was in terrible pain, and Maiko was secretly enjoying it. But little did she know something was coming up behind her.

"**Foolish man, thinking you can defeat me"** Maiko growled, blood bubbling as she spoke. Kuto could only grunt and gasp for a moment, but eventually it turned into laughter.

"Fortunately for me, you're the fool here, you were so deep in your bloodlust you forgot about why whip" Kuto said through gasps. Maiko raised an eyebrow before she smelt something burn. A sharp pain suddenly emanated from her back left leg and right paw. Maiko franticly shifted her gaze to the floor close to her, and saw that the double tailed whip had found its way around her leg and paw. The pain was excruciating, but she refused to let her pain show. Instead she began to recite an incantation.

"**Let the morning hear my cry, as I make this call to the sky, the pain I have is very cruel, so I call the pack, which I do rule**, **come forward pawns of mine"** Maiko recited before her body began to glow. The dome was soon filled with the light. And from the outside, Yoruichi and Soifon stared in awe.

"What's going on" Soifon accidently asked aloud. Yoruichi had long since put Soifon back on her feet, and at the moment the duo was watching the fight inside.

"Soifon, that's the wolf's incantation" Yoruichi said seriously as memories of past history lessons came back to her. Soifon gave her a look of slight confusion, so Yoruichi took that as a sign to continue.

"Whenever Maiko uses that incantation, it means that she needs help of some kind and from what we've seen so far, it's probably because of her injuries" Yoruichi said not looking at the younger woman.

"Have you seen this before" Soifon asked incuriously. Yoruichi shook her head,

"No, but my great, great grandfather did, except when he saw it, Maiko was using her pawns to destroy villages and people" Yoruichi said gravely. Soifon's stormy eyes widened in shock, she had never heard of such a terrible thing in all of her years, well besides the hollows of course. But Soifon was at a loss for words. Her best friend was a monster, and Soifon was kept in the dark about it. Back inside the glowing orb, the light had finally receded. Now, instead of two, there were four people in the orb. Well three wolves and a fire fiend. Soifon gasped quietly. There was a black wolf with midnight blue socks and tail, and a white wolf similar to Maiko herself but they were slightly smaller than her. It was Akara and her zanpakuto Tsuki no Okami.

"Akara" Soifon whispered in disbelief. Without realizing it she had taken a step towards the battle ground again. Yoruichi saw the gesture and put a bloody hand on Soifon's now exposed shoulder.

"Soifon, that's not Akara, it's just her wolf form" Yoruichi said in a stoic tone. Soifon looked at Yoruichi then to Akara, then back to Yoruichi.

"But I'm looking right at her, how can that not be her" Soifon asked. Yoruichi sighed and simply said,

"Look at her eyes" Soifon stared at the black wolf and focused her twenty -twenty vision on the black wolf who was currently crouched down looking ready to pounce at any moment. To the untrained eye, you would say, that Akara looked fine. But Soifon soon saw what Yoruichi was talking about. The wolf's eyes did not hold the trusting blue eyes Akara had, instead they had lost their color and looked absolutely hollow. This was not Akara. The Tsuki no Okami wolf was exactly the same way, hollow and faded eyes.

Within the battle field, Maiko and Kuto hadn't moved a muscle.

"**Idiotic man, now you face my pack's wrath"** Maiko growled before using as much effort as she could to throw Kuto into the air.

"**Akara, white wolf, attack"**

Maiko commanded as she looked over her severe wounds. Immediately the two wolfs shot up and aimed their claws and fangs at the wounded man. Akara made it first, but she was immediately whipped in the side. She howled in pain before falling, but the Tsuki no Okami saw this as an opportunity and slashed his small but thick claws into Kuto right arm and his fangs clamped onto Kuto's undamaged shoulder. Kuto grunted as he unintentionally dropped his deadly weapon. The white wolf, after seeing his only potential threat fall freely to the ground, proceeded to jerk Kuto's shoulder out of its socket with a sickening pop that would send chills down your spine for about a week.

"AAAARAAAAHHHH" Kuto cried, as the white wolf brought him down and began to drag him, with certain difficulty to his pack leader. The black wolf at the time was licking its wounds. But once she saw that her comrade had gotten the target, she got up and went to help him. Maiko looked at the Akara copy and gave her a disapproving look, when she and the Tsuki no Okami copy dropped Kuto's body in front of her.

"**Hmm, white wolf, nicely done"** Maiko said rudely, though it was supposed to be a compliment. Kuto couldn't move his arms, so now he was a sitting duck. Suddenly Maiko cuffed the Akara wolf in the face causing her to stumble back before falling. She whimpered a bit before slowly getting back up to face her leader.

"**As for you, I cannot believe how weak you are, how are you supposed to help me conquer a town, when you can't even take a hit"** Maiko growled as she snapped her bloody teeth at the now cowering black dog.Maiko snorted before turning her attention back to the man before her. She gave him a sadistically cruel smile.

"**Well, well, it appears I have the upper paw now, you can't use your arms, and so you're nothing but a dog toy now"** Maiko said smugly. Suddenly both copies growled in agreement.

"**A promised, I'll destroy you**,** have at him, but save his throat for me" **Maiko said as she carelessly rolled Kuto away. It was then when black and white attacked blue. Blood spurted out as limps were ripped off and tossed around as play things. From outside, Yoruichi and Soifon watched in horror as Maiko let her minions shred the man apart. His screams could not be heard, but the view was clear. From what they saw after about five minutes of watching limps get thrown into the air and shredded, Maiko had finally called them off. Maiko walked over the remains of Kuto, and dove for his throat, ripping it out before swallowing it whole.

From the outside, Yoruichi and Soifon watched, but when Maiko ripped out Kuto's throat, Yoruichi almost threw up. She had to cover her mouth and turn away. Soifon on the other hand just stood there aghast. She has helped that creature, they worked together and yet after all of that Maiko threatened to kill her. And at the moment, everything felt wrong, actually more like strange. The last thing Soifon saw was the room spin before collapsing and blacking out.

"That is just horrible" Yoruichi thought before turning back. But when she saw her old protégé out like a light on the ground, she rushed over and knelt beside her.

"Soifon, Soifon get up" Yoruichi said in clear panic, yet Soifon remained unresponsive. Yoruichi checked all of Soifon's pulse points and heart, and thankfully it was still beating, but not as fast as it should have been going.

"I have to get you out of here" Yoruichi said scooping up the unconscious body, Yoruichi managed to get her onto her back. After Soifon was securely on her back, Yoruichi snuck quietly to the door where she had entered. Suddenly the once opened doors slammed close. Yoruichi stopped and turned around. The hooded man had closed the door, and Yoruichi glared hatefully at him.

"I can't have you leaving just yet, the fun has just begun" the man said. Yoruichi didn't have time or the energy to fight, her previous fight with the now deceased Hiroka and Kuto had done a number on her, and anymore fighting could endanger her even more.

"Well I'm not having fun, so I would like to leave with my companion here" Yoruichi said distastefully at the man. He simply smiled,

"Just like any Shihouin, always leaving without even a goodbye, and you were going to leave Akara as well" the man said clearly with mock disappointment. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, even though it was true, Soifon needed help, and if she risked trying to save her while Soifon was in her current state, the likely results would be either she would lose Akara due to the fact that Yoruichi wasn't strong enough to fight. She would lose her own life, leaving Akara and Soifon to hopefully make it out alive. Or worst case scenario, Yoruichi has to carry a dead Captain back to Seireitei, and Yoruichi would have to live the rest of her life hating herself, for not protecting Soifon and for not telling her how Yoruichi truly felt about her.

"I don't care really, but this place just isn't my style, so I'm ready to take my leave" Yoruichi called before scanning the area quickly for a way out. Suddenly she remembered the ceiling and Yoruichi went for it. She took a few steps back before leaping into Shunpo. She got so close to the roof, but suddenly the roof was closed up. Yoruichi used her feet to stop herself from crashing into the ceiling and righted herself before going back to the ground.

"Cheater" Yoruichi thought bitterly as she adjusted Soifon on her back.

"I already told you, you aren't going anywhere" the hooded man sighed as he rose from his throne like chair and descended down. Yoruichi backed away. But the hooded man took to the direction of the orb he had conjured up hours ago. Inside, Maiko was now alone; it appeared that she had sent her minions back inside her being for another time. The hooded man stopped once he was a mere arms length away from the orb. He raised his right arm and touched the orb with his palm. The orb began to disappear from the spot he touched all the way around.

"**Finally**" Maiko growled as she got up rather uneasily. She had to put most of her weight, on her other legs but she knew she could still walk, though running would be a bit of a challenge. Maiko saw the hooded man a few meters from where she was standing and her fur rose to its highest point.

"**You"** she snapped before charging at him. Her body glowed again, and the wolf copies appeared on either side of her flanks charging with her. The man simply stood there, waiting for Maiko to get him. Maiko increased her speed so much she was almost a white blur. But still the man stood still. Finally at her final bound, Maiko lunged at the man and revealed her bloody claws. The copies simply went around forming a triangular attack. But since Maiko attacked first, she was the first to attack. But instead of getting a slash into her would be prey, he grabbed her neck, stopping her dead in her tracks. Shock was clearly written across her face. The copies stopped as they saw their leader get caught. But Maiko refused to be caught again, so she began to use her back paws to scratch and claw at the man. But he simply took side steps to avoid Maiko's attacks.

"So predictable, just as always" the man sighed as he raised Maiko above his head and threw her like a base ball towards Yoruichi's direction. Yoruichi wasn't paying that much of attention, but when she sensed Maiko coming after, she barely got out of the way in time. Maiko crashed into the wall causing it to crack straight up to the roof. The Akara copy as well as the Tsuki no Okami copy rushed to their leader's aid. The black went to her right side while the white one went to her left. At the same time they both lifted her back up to her feet.

"How sweet, getting mindless bodies to help you" the hooded man mocked as he rushed forwards and kicked the duo away, sending them across the room with a trail of yips and howls of pain. Yoruichi stared in silent amazement as the hooded man effortlessly threw around Maiko like a rag doll. Yoruichi saw this as an opportunity and ran to hide Soifon somewhere safe. She slinked away to a corner of the room that wasn't even touched and she set Soifon up into a sitting position. Yoruichi gently stroked Soifon's cut up cheek before leaving her to go find a way out.

Meanwhile, Maiko could no longer stand. She tried but her legs would scream in protest before caving in and making her fall. The hooded man approached the injured wolf and smirked,

"Such a shame I have to extract this way, it wasn't as fun" the hooded man said as he raised his hand over Maiko's injured, bleeding body. From his palm, a white light began to glow; eventually it started to take shape of a sickle. Once that was done, the glow shattered like glass, and a real sickle took its place. It was white and red, simple as that, though the wickedly sharp and curved blade was as black as Akara's fur. Maiko was defenseless now, she couldn't move an inch.

"But before I extract you from this useless child, I believe its time I revealed myself to you" the man said before ripping off his hood. Maiko's eyes widened as well as Yoruichi's.

"**You-you're"** Maiko couldn't even finish her sentence the surprise was so shocking. Yoruichi couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man was average sized for any grown man. He was leanly muscular, despite his appearance in age, which in human years would be about forty five. His hair was black, and long enough to touch his back, though there were a few grey streaks developing on the top of his head. He had neutral brown eyes, but lighter brown skin. He was wearing a battle uniform of some kind, it looked somewhat like what Kuto wore, except the man had a full on long sleeved shirt. And in the dead center of it was a massive symbol. It was a wolf's claws holding a closed orchid.

"_Dad"_ Akara's voice asked with major shock as it broke through Maiko's oncoming voice. The man grinned evilly.

"Hello my dear daughter, how have you been" he asked before striking down his sickle onto the shell shocked wolf. Yoruichi suddenly disappeared and reappeared as she blocked the sickle merely inches from Maiko's body. Fresh blood dripped down from where the sickle hit, which happened to be Yoruichi's forearm. Akara's father gave her a questioning look.

"I can't understand you Shihouin; you rush head on into danger for a Captain you deserted so many years ago. And you came with my daughter, who I know you hate with a passion, and yet here you are, taking a hit for her, such a foolish child" he sighed as he ripped the sickle out of Yoruichi's arm causing her to wince and grunt.

"I-I came here, because I know Soifon needed me, I put up with Akara, because I know, Soifon would probably have wanted me to. And I took this hit for her, because if I didn't I would have to tell Soifon how her best friend died and watch her cry again, I will not let that happen" Yoruichi said raising her bloody arm to a fighting position. Akara's father rolled his eyes.

"I have lived for far much longer than you Yoruichi Shihouin, you aren't even a threat to me, do not interfere" Akara's father sneered as he flipped into an aerial kick and sent Yoruichi into the direction she came from.

"**Why, why are you doing this"** Maiko asked weakly. The elder man snorted,

"My daughter is useless; she didn't deserve the power and ability you bestowed to her, her brother did, but I was tired of having to deal with her, so I sent her away for all those years so I could plot her demise and restore the family tradition. But then I figured I didn't like the way Soul society was run, so I began a new plot to take over, and have the Kurokiba family rule all" the wolf woman's father shrugged.

"But I wasn't prepared for the shame of the Shihouin clan to come along, but luckily I'm known for thinking on the fly so to speak, so I got some information on her and used it to my advantage when she arrived with my daughter" he said looking at Yoruichi who had a hard time getting up due to her newly obtained injury. But she was getting there.

"But now, it's time to put the real plan in motion" Akara's father chuckled cruelly before once again raising the now bloody sickle and throwing it down onto the wolf's battered body. There was a painful cry heard from her, as the man known as Akara's father cut into Maiko's body, and pulled it slowly through her. And ever so slowly, the wolf spirit began to rise from the wound. Seeing his chance, the father, from out of nowhere pulled out a miniature orb, like before and somehow put Maiko inside. The wolf spirit, looked worse for wear, but she tried to beat against her small prison. Akara's father smiled with pride as he raised the orb into the fire lit light. He had gotten his prize, now all he had to do was dispose of what he didn't need. But little did he know something stirred in the corner of the massive room.

"I can't believe you; I spent my entire life trying to gain your approval, I did just about everything you asked, I even took the same training as my brothers" Akara said weakly as she sat up the best she could.

"All I ever wanted was for you to appreciate my efforts and for you to be proud of me, and yet you still bring me down" Akara muttered as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Her father said nothing to her.

"What will mother think when she finds out I'm gone" she thought to herself. Suddenly a new thought exposed itself to Akara's head. But this made her angry,

"You, you made me leave for almost a century" Akara snarled with new angry tears running down her face. Somehow, a new sense of energy flowed through her, and she began to stand up.

"You made me leave my only true friend who had her heart broken by her" Akara started to yell as she pointed at the now standing Shihouin.

"All for your own personal gain" Akara shouted before throwing a surprise kick to her father's hand, making the orb soar out and fly somewhere else.

"No" he shouted as he ran for the orb. Akara, using as much effort as possible, shunpoed after the orb as well. Yoruichi, having only just registered the situation, did her best to Shunpo as well. Akara's father could not have that orb. Otherwise disaster would befall on them all.

**Soifon: Apologize**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: I'm so sorry this is late, I had to think of a way for the chapter to flow, and it took longer than expected.**

**Soifon: And?**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: I had more testing, but I tried to get as much computer time as possible.**

**Soifon: Good, now please review and we'll see you next time**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: I love you all!**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty:**


	15. Its time to go

**Captain-Kitty: *leading a construction crew and directing them around***

**Yoruichi: what are you doing?**

**Captain-Kitty: moving the plot along its time to keep going**

**Yoruichi: About time, this whole fighting thing has been giving me knots in my shoulder**

**Captain-Kitty: Oh you poor thing, anyway while I direct the crew around can you do the disclaimers**

**Yoruichi: Captain blue kitty does own bleach or myself**

**Captain-Kitty: just the plot and oc's! Please enjoy Oh heads up its another short chapter, I'm very sorry, I'm sure your sick of them by now, but please bare with me *bows* **

"Grab it Yoruichi" Akara shouted as the velar orb flew through the air. Yoruichi pinpointed the orb, and as best as she could, she shunpoed into the air and grabbed the orb. It had a smooth complexion, but it was also warm.

"Got it, but man my arm is starting to hurt" Yoruichi thought as her arm began to throb more. She sensed Akara's father coming and barrel rolled out of the way.

"Stupid brat" he seethed under his breath as he slightly flew past Yoruichi with his sickle in hand. He had thought he had hidden Reiatsu well enough to hopefully end the Shihouin child, but apparently his thirst for her blood had gotten the better of him, and released a bit of it, thus resulting his current situation. But another opportunity showed itself, Yoruichi was now on the ground, but she had staggered in her landing, so this meant he could pull off another hit, and maybe this one would be successful. So he rebounded off the closest wall and made sure he hid his Reiatsu before attacking again.

"Your mine Shihouin" he thought menacingly as a twisted feral grin unfortunately made its way across his face. He flashed through the air soundlessly, and much to his pleasure, Yoruichi still didn't hear him coming. Finally, he was within swing range and he swung his sickle at the Shihouin's neck. But something got in his way before he could hit her. But he indeed hit something. Yoruichi was pushed out of the way, by a blur.

"Whoa" Yoruichi yelped in surprise as she readjusted herself after she caught herself from falling. Then an anguished shriek was released into the air. Yoruichi turned to see who had pushed her, and much to her surprise and horror, it was . . . Akara? She had been hit in the ribcage, and blood was gushing out. She was breathing raggedly.

"Y-You stupid c-cat" she started to say before some blood came up and out of her mouth.

"You can't just stand there, were you taught nothing when you trained growing up" Akara gasped through a flooded throat. She gave her father a kick to the jaw and managed to make him stumble a bit, also making him let go of the sickle which was currently gouged into her side. Yoruichi couldn't believe Akara took a hit like that for her. They had been enemies since they first laid eyes on each other. So, why?

"Hey, stop gawking at me, I'm not dying" Akara growled in slight pain as she spit out a small puddle of blood. Yoruichi looked at her like she was absolutely crazy.

"Are you kidding me, you're spitting out blood, you've been moving with terrible injuries for hours, and not only that you have a sickle sticking out of your side" Yoruichi yelled pointing to the sickle. Akara gave a painful shrug.

"Hey it could be worse, but now's not the time to talk about it, we need to defeat my father and get Soifon help as quickly as possible" Akara said before she gripped the sickle and yanked it out. She grunted in pain and Yoruichi shuddered, she couldn't imagine having to pull a blade out of her side. Yeah that was definitely gonna scar in the future.

"You have the orb don't you" Akara asked, and Yoruichi nodded in response and presented it to her. Inside Maiko was lying on her side, she was tiny, but from what Yoruichi cold tell, her breathing wasn't the best. Suddenly the orb was kicked out of her hand and it was airborne once again, and Akara's father was after it.

"Crap" Yoruichi and Akara said symotamiously before going after it themselves. First the orb was in no one's possession, but Akara's father was the closest to getting it first. But the duo wouldn't have it, so they took a huge bound on the invisible ground they were currently walking on and shot out faster than they beforehand.

"Finally its mine" the horrid man thought victoriously as he reached for the orb, which was merely inches from his grasp. And just as he was going to grab it, a flash of purple came from underneath and it kicked the orb up towards the ceiling.

"Don't think so" Yoruichi chuckled before using one finger to pull the small bit of skin under her eye down and stuck her tongue out like a child before disappearing ahead of the man, who at the moment was seething at the Shihouin.

"Brat" he muttered, he was going to pick up his pace but he got a silent swift kick in the shoulder by Akara who had come from the side. She stuck her tongue out hatefully before pushing off of him and going after the cat woman. But the man wouldn't have it, he sped up just enough so he could catch Akara's burned leg, get a steel grip on it and throw her towards the ground. Akara had anticipated this thankfully, so she did a corkscrew spin as soon as she was ten feet away from the ground. Once that was done, at five feet she stopped spinning threw her body up so she would make contact with the wall.

She did a back flip so her feet landed flat on the wall, the impact caused the wall to make a huge thick crack, Akara memorized the crack to the last detail, because that crack would be there way out. With a grin she pushed off the wall and made her way back up to the game of keep away.

"Ughh" a small voice sounded in an abandoned corner away from the dangerous game being played above. Soifon had woken up, but barely. Things were a bit blurry at first, but after a series of blinking sessions, Soifon had managed to get a half way decent view of her surroundings.

"Uh, where am I" Soifon whispered to herself as she scanned the area. The last thing Soifon could remember was Maiko telling her to get of her fight or she would kill her. And after that Yoruichi had gotten her out and everything else seemed blurry at the moment. A sudden wave of pain washed through her, it was excruciating, but Soifon remembered how she got these wounds. Soifon looked around to try and find her friends but the room seemed empty. Fear and shock erupted through her, feeling abandoned at the moment, but a sudden flare of Reiatsu burst from the air and Soifon looked up. She saw Yoruichi, Akara, which was strange, seeing as Maiko had possessed her. And a strangely familiar man leaping and bounding around. It appeared they were trying to get something from the way they kept making abrupt stops in mid air and all. The problem was Soifon couldn't tell what it was. A dangerous thought passed through the injured Captain's mind as she thought back on seeing Akara. If she was in her original form, then does that mean the hooded man had gotten hold of Akara and extracted Maiko from her?

"Oh no, that's what they're all trying to get" Soifon rasped in horror. She had to help them, so Soifon summoned all the limited strength she had left to try and stand back up. She grabbed the wall and found a loose rock hanging off so she took it in her hand hoisted herself up.

"Alright, motor skills are still able to be used, that's sufficient" Soifon noted as her Captain mode came into play. When she was fully up, she leaned her body against the abrasive wall which stung her raw, blood stained back. But she had to ignore it, she threw a mock punch into the air in front of her and a dull pain pulsed in her shoulder.

"Damaged fighting arm, never a good thing" Soifon said to herself before rolling off the wall and wobbly gaining her balance. So far so good, her legs would tremble on occasion but they could still work. Do test them out she swept both feet into the air and did a double aerial kick, she landed successfully and smirked, even with damage Soifon could still be a potential threat. Out of nowhere a clear orb hit her square on top of her head.

"Ow" she growled as she picked the offensive item. She looked at it and much to her surprise, Maiko was inside. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Now normally most people would probably sympathize in a situation like this, but Soifon was not most people, so she glared at the orb wordlessly. She had so many hateful comments to say but just as she was about to say something a dagger zipped past her and landed a decent foot away from her and partially into the cracked wall. Soifon looked to see where the dangerous projectile came from and she saw that it was man she had seen not even ten minutes ago. He was coming at her, and fast, Soifon didn't have a lot of time to react, so without a second thought she ran to her left so she wouldn't be trapped in the corner. But her right leg gave out on her all of the sudden and she collapsed with the orb under her. Thankfully it didn't break. The man was getting closer to her now, but she didn't have the luxury time to get up and move.

"Soifon" Yoruichi shouted as she saw the entire scene play out. She didn't want Akara's father to kill Soifon and get the orb, but he was already so close to her as it was, she had to act fast.

"Akara, do you remember that fighting maneuver our old teacher taught us when we were sixteen" Yoruichi said hurriedly as Akara wracked her brain.

"You mean the Bullet Crane" Akara guessed and Yoruichi nodded.

"That's the one, we have to pull it off right now" Yoruichi said as she moved to Akara. Akara nodded before grabbing both of Yoruichi's bruised ankles and used all of her strength to start swinging her around like a lasso. Meanwhile Yoruichi was pulling herself into a fetal like position. After gaining enough momentum and speed Akara threw Yoruichi at Akara's father. Yoruichi was still in her fetal like position, but after a few seconds she stretched her legs out as far as they could go and she started to corkscrew through the air.

"I hope this works" Yoruichi thought as she focused on her moving target. When she was close enough Yoruichi stopped her maneuver and did a back flip, but as she was doing it, she shot her left foot above and over her body. She looked at her potential target as her foot landed on something. She looked down and saw that she had hit him square on the head.

"Perfect" Yoruichi thought with pride before finishing her back flip by bringing her right foot into the man's chest and pushing off. She flew off of him and launched herself at the surprisingly conscious Captain. She saw that Soifon was a bit shocked but that wasn't important at the moment, Yoruichi had to get her away.

"Nice going flea bag" Akara muttered from above the action. She didn't think they could pull the move off and they did. For once they actually succeeded in making the move work. Their teacher would be proud. Akara saw Yoruichi get Soifon and saw her coming back. She sighed and looked at her horrible father. She saw the facial expression he made when Yoruichi had struck him both times, there was anguish and nothing but. She saw him fall and she heard a thud, it was quiet from where she was standing, but she was sure it was louder from a closer distance.

"Hey, nice going flea bag" Akara said not looking at Yoruichi who had just arrived, Soifon in arms. She heard Yoruichi chuckle a bit, though it did sound like it hurt.

"Hey what can I say, I have that special aiming flare" Yoruichi teased jokingly. Akara hummed in thought still not taking her eyes off her non moving father. She was sure after that particular attack he had died.

"A-Akara" a raspy but familiar voice said. It was then Akara chose to look at her companions, Soifon particularly seeing as she was the one who had called her.

"Yes China Bee" Akara asked sincerely, Soifon smiled weakly before presenting a bloody orb to her with the wolf spirit inside.

"I think . . . this . . . Is. . . Yours" she said before her eyes dropped closed and her body went limp, though the orb stayed firmly in place. Akara sighed before grabbing her side where the sickle once was. It was starting to hurt more than it had before. She breathed raggedly for a moment but shook it off. Yoruichi looked at her in worry.

"Hey, are you ok, I know that sickle had to have hurt" Yoruichi said concerned. But Akara waved it off before taking what was rightfully hers.

"I'll be fine, but we need to get us out of here and home again, we definitely need help" Akara joked as one of her legs began to shake a bit.

"Don't tell me I have to carry you too" Yoruichi sighed but Akara shook her head.

"No, I'll make it, I'm just hurting is all" Akara said through gritted teeth.

"I think we all are, let's go" Yoruichi chuckled breathlessly before shifting Soifon's position so she would be easier to carry. Even with a huge amount of blood gone, Soifon was still a bit heavy. They dropped to the ground like an elevator. While Yoruichi landed on both her feet, like any cat would, Akara wasn't as fortunate; she had to land in a kneeling position.

"I'm serious, I'll carry you if I have too" Yoruichi offered but once again Akara shook her head.

"I told you before I'm fine, now come on, I found us a way out" Akara said pointing at the wall her father had thrown her too previously. After a few moments of painful strides and carefully walking around Akara's supposedly dead father, they had reached the wall. But Yoruichi didn't see the way out.

"There's no hole here" Yoruichi deadpanned with distaste. Akara rolled her eyes.

"I know that stupid, give me a second" Akara muttered before giving the wall a simple jag with her left hand. At first nothing happened and Yoruichi was going to comment, but then the wall suddenly cracked more and caved I making a hole big enough for about six people to walk through comfortably.

"You were saying" Akara said through gritted teeth as she waved her hurting hand. Yoruichi shrugged,

"After me" then she walked through the hole, Akara soon followed muttering obscurities about the feline and about people not having the courtesy to say thank you these days. Soon the injured duo and one passed out Captain, had come back to the confusing hallways from earlier that morning. The shinigami walked through countless hallways and staircases, but they had to stop every now and again when either Yoruichi's injuries were acting up or Akara's were acting up. And after another hour of walking and stopping Akara had finally had enough,

"That's it we are lost" she stated in a frustrated voice as she smacked the closest item close to her, which was unfortunately a wall, but the wall got a crack and slight dent in it. Yoruichi glared at her,

"Oh please excuse me if I don't this pace like the back of my hand, do want us to stop and ask for directions, oh, how about we find a directory, maybe one of those options can get us out of here" Yoruichi said sarcastically as she and Akara took a turn and began to walk down another set of stairs.

"Yes, I would actually appreciate that" Akara snarkily replied continuing the banter.

"Well sorry mutt there isn't anything like that here" Yoruichi snorted in irritation as they reached the bottom of the steps and on to another hallway.

"I need a window" Akara said looking around. Yoruichi gently shrugged Soifon into her non injured arm and cradled her before using the other one to wave the frustrated woman off before returning the arm to where it once was. Once Akara located one she went over and ripped it open making a massive hole. Yoruichi looked back and saw Akara looming over the edge.

"Are you gonna jump" Yoruichi asked incredously turning around and walking to the Kurokiba.

"No we're going to jump" Akara said pointing down. Yoruichi looked over and saw that it was a three story jump into large patch of bushes. Yoruichi exchanged glances between the ground and the confident smirk on Akara's face many times.

"Nope, not a chance" Yoruichi stated backing away from the dangerous hole. Akara didn't stop smirking,

"I thought you would be braver than that, don't all cats land on their feet, or does that include everyone of them but you" Akara taunted lightly, but Yoruichi scoffed.

"It's not that, I am by far the bravest cat in the world, but I have some precious cargo on me right now, so we need to be careful" Yoruichi said gently looking down at Soifon, whose breathing was both gentle and ragged. Most of the blood had dried, but some still traveled over her arms, stomach, waist and legs.

"I know but, that's where I come in" Akara said before pulling out the bloodied orb with Maiko inside, who surprisingly started to look better.

"What are you gonna do" Yoruichi asked, but before she could get an answer Akara smashed the orb onto the ground causing a white cloud to erupt around them. Yoruichi kept Soifon's face covered so she wouldn't inhale the smoke. Yoruichi unfortunately accidently inhaled a small bit of it and began to cough and hack.

"Oh stop you'll live" a slightly deeper voiced Akara said. When the smoke had cleared Akara's wolf form had once again appeared and this time it truly was Akara, in her massive wolf glory. But there were still injuries from both Akara's and Maiko's battles some had healed but most hadn't.

"What are you doing" Yoruichi asked as the injured wolf slightly limped over to her before turning to her side and kneeling down like a horse would for their rider.

"Get on, we're gonna jump" Akara said. Yoruichi stood there flabbergasted for second. But apparently Akara wasn't waiting for answer.

"Come it or lose it cat, we need to get help pronto" Akara snapped and Yoruichi quickly set Soifon on top of Akara before jumping behind her.

"Good let's go then" Akara said before backing up and running for the newly made exit. And as they met gravity Yoruichi had a sudden urge, so she shouted

"HI HO SILVER, AWAY" before grabbing Soifon to keep her from falling off their ride. Akara rolled her eyes before free falling towards the bushes. She had leaned her front half forward so she could get a good wind speed. Once she had succeeded that she let herself fall close to the ground, before easing up a bit and landing on her front two paws. The light impact triggered a slight pain in her, but she ignored it before letting her other half hit the ground, but she didn't stop, in fact, she took off running. Yoruichi and Soifon both nearly fell off, but Yoruichi's reactions told her to grab Soifon's waist and Akara's fur so they wouldn't fall off.

"What are you doing" Yoruichi yelled as the wind roared past her, but Akara had heard her so she yelled back,

"I'm taking us back, and we aren't stopping until we get there" she was determined to get them all help, though it was Soifon she was truly worried about. Akara could tell that Yoruichi was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Are you kidding, it took us almost two days to get to the stronghold, there's no way you're going to be able to carry all of us there, especially since your just as injured as Soi and I" Yoruichi yelled incredously. But Akara paid no mind to the protesting feline. They were quickly coming to the edge of the flat land the stronghold sat on, and Akara picked up her speed along with releasing some reiatsu in her paws. Finally they all reached the edge, but Akara kept running forward, not that Yoruichi was surprised, Shinigami did stuff like stand and walk in the air all the time.

"Almost there" Akara thought to herself as she saws the edge of the other side of the dark trench. Her reiatsu was running out and it was starting to take more effort to get to the other side, but since they were almost there she wasn't too worried. But just as her front paws landed safely, her back paws fell causing her to cling on the side. Yoruichi felt gravity pushing her to fall, but her grasp was too strong. Which was good seeing as Soifon was leaning heavily on her.

"Crap" Akara thought as her back claws scrapped the wall to find a place to grip. But she couldn't find anything for a moment.

"What are you doing, get up" Yoruichi shrieked. Akara tried her best to get a grip, the first few attempts weren't exactly successful, but after gouging at the rock wall, Akara had unintentionally had a small hole. She put one paw in it and pushed herself up until she was safely on the other side. She was shook up a bit, but nothing more than that.

"Are you ok" Akara asked looking back to check on the duo. Yoruichi was clinging to Soifon with one arm. She had an expressionless face, so it was hard to tell.

"Well if you're ok, then were off again" then Akara took off like a cheetah after her prey. Even though she was in pain she would ignore it for Soifon's sake and partly Yoruichi's. They needed help more than she did, and she was not going to stop for anything. They had to make back.

**Captain-Kitty: once again, I'm sorry it's so short but with the school year ending and final projects popping up writing time is hard to get.**

**Yoruichi: on the bright side we get to go home next chapter**

**Captain-Kitty: so true, but I have a few more tricks up my sleeves. **

**Yoruichi: well there it is, you know the drill, the more you review the faster the next chapter comes**

**Both: See you next time *waves***


	16. Journey Home

**Captain-Kitty: Hello and welcome back to Cat vs. Wolf! **

**Akara: man this story is taking forever**

**Captain-Kitty: And yet there's more fun to be had! *hugs Akara***

**Akara: *pats back awkwardly* yeah I know, let's get this over with**

**Captain-Kitty: I do not own bleach or its wonderful characters**

**Akara: Just me cuz I'm that awesome**

**Yoruichi: I resent that statement**

**Captain-Kitty: Be nice she's saving your behind! **

**Akara: please enjoy**

It had been nearly three hours since Akara had taken Yoruichi and Soifon onto her back and ran like a woman on a mission, which she was, during the second hour, somehow Yoruichi had managed to fall asleep. Akara didn't mind, she didn't need a migraine at the moment. She had enough to worry about. Akara did not slow down her pace at all during the run despite the fact her body was begging and protesting against her movements. Akara glanced up towards the sky; the sun was slightly towards the right, which meant that the early afternoon had come. This was good in Akara's opinion, if she kept her pace up, they would be back in the Seireitei and in the Fourth Division by late evening.

Akara was starting to recognize the area around her; they were fast approaching the Twin Rivers. Akara knew that the river spirit was probably around so as she approached a newly fallen tree, she leapt over it, but at the same time she let out a weak, raspy, yet pleading howl, in hopes of gaining the giant fish's attention.

"Please, let him have heard me" the wolf begged in her head as she landed the simple jump. She didn't want to swim with people on her back. Ever since that horrible incident with Soifon all those years ago, Akara has had a fear of swimming with any kind of person. But now she had two people with her, and not only that, one was in dire need of help and the other one, though not as bad, needed help also.

"Please have heard me" Akara thought again as she made it within six yards of the first river. The closer she got, the more afraid Akara became.

"Come on, please" she practically shouted in her head as she got closer to the water. Then the river, without warning, began to glow brightly and take form. Thankfully the afternoon sun outshined the light otherwise Akara would've been blinded. But instead of the river taking the shape of the river spirit, it took shape of a simple arch bridge. Akara was a bit skeptical at first, but once she started running onto the bridge her doubts vanished as quickly as they came. The liquid bridge felt completely solid, which was surprising, but somewhat nice at the same time. You know the feeling you get when you brush your hand over a soft yet firm material and you get a sense of relaxation? That's exactly how Akara felt running over the bridge.

"Nice texture" Akara thought absentmindedly before almost slipping from not watching her surroundings. She righted herself quickly though before continuing on. She looked back to see if Yoruichi and Soifon were still asleep, they were and Akara saw something rather interesting. She mentally sighed before turning back and focusing on her goal.

"Jeez my paws hurt like crazy" Akara muttered to herself as she made it across the first river. Her paws were soaked, but at least the blood was washing off. But they were revealing some gruesome marks from the battles prior to this early morning. Akara noticed the next river and saw that it had become a different type of bridge. And from the way it parted through the middle Akara was guessing it was a draw bridge.

"Nice variety I guess" Akara mumbled as she picked up her speed a bit to cross the now parting bride.

"I'm not paying to cross" Akara joked aloud hoping the river spirit would hear her before jumping over the quarter parted bridge. Thankfully it was close enough for her to skid land, even though she ended up sliding around like Bambi when he was playing on the ice with his rabbit friend Thumper.

"Crap, the breaks aren't working" Akara thought frantically as she viciously clawed the water trying to slow herself down, but since she had extra weight it wasn't working to well. So she slid around, a lot, she slid sideways, backwards and in complete circles. She was quickly losing control of herself, and the end of the liquid crossover was coming quickly.

"Its official, I hate bridges" Akara yelled as she closed her eyes and waited for impact.

"Stupid dog" Yoruichi shrieked as she suddenly leapt in front of the wolf, leaving Soifon on Akara's back. She put her back against the wolf's chest and began trying to slow her down digging her heels into the water, causing a dual water wall to start coming out. Akara kept clawing the ground, but she could feel herself beginning to turn around again.

"That's it" she thought as a light bulb went off in her head. She bit the back of Yoruichi's shirt and lifted her like a wolf would her pup and set her back on her back before shakily coordinating herself around. Then she gouged the water again. She had seen this kind of thing before, she couldn't remember where, but it could definitely help. The draw bridge was gradually getting higher and higher. And after about five minutes of clawing the bridge Akara finally managed to stop. She could feel Yoruichi clutching her fur, and it was hurting.

"Ow, ow! Ease up on the grip would ya" Akara growled through gritted teeth. But this only made Yoruichi grip her fur harder.

"Oh, so you want me to plummet to my death, that's just wonderful" Yoruichi shouted angrily as she tightened her hold again and adjusted Soifon, but when Akara suddenly lost grip in her hind legs and scrambled to get them secure again, Yoruichi had let Soifon go and she began to fall. Time froze for a moment, before the water suddenly branched out and caught Soifon, much to Yoruichi's amazement. The water moved its way up quickly and placed the now soaked Captain back into Yoruichi's arm before disappearing back into the rest of the water.

"Whoa" was all Yoruichi thought as she wrapped her legs and Akara, who suddenly got an idea.

"I'm gonna jump" Akara declared as she turned her head to look at the ground.

"What" Yoruichi said shocked.

"You can't do that" Yoruichi said with a voice that would be almost impossible to argue with. But Akara was the almost.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure we aren't going to die, seeing as I have balance, and I've jumped from higher distances and lived" Akara said. And before Yoruichi could say anything Akara let go of the wall and twisted herself around so she could dive down to the ground.

"You're crazy" Yoruichi shouted as she clung to Soifon and Akara. The wolf merely rolled her eyes before going back to concentrate on landing properly. She glared in concentration as she got closer and closer. Yoruichi was yelling profanities at her and about her as Akara worked on her train of thought.

"_Ok, so when I get close enough, I'll straighten out my body, then when I get to about a foot from the ground, I'll bend my legs to soften the impact"_ Akara thought accordingly. And just as her thoughts were finished, she executed them, but the landing was shaky.

"_Ok, mental note, always plan ahead"_ Akara thought as she winced. She had hit her funny bone on the landing, and the feeling wasn't a pleasant one. She often wondered why they called it a funny bone, when clearly it wasn't funny when it got hit. Who ever invented the word was a cruel person. After adjusting herself to the ground and shaking the water off, much to Yoruichi's displeasure, Akara ran again. They weren't that far now. The only obstacle they had left to face was the Shadow Forest. Then it they would be heading for the home stretch.

About half an hour later, Yoruichi had managed to drive Akara's sanity out the door. She had spent the last twenty minutes singing "Ninety nine bottles of milk on the wall", and she was only on forty two, since she lost count after awhile. Now Akara just wanted her to shut up before she decided to stick her head in the ground and scream.

"Why won't you shut up" Akara yelled over her shoulder glaring at the singing cat. Yoruichi gave her a smirk with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You know what, I don't wanna sing this song anymore" Yoruichi stated. Akara nearly jumped for joy, but since she was running the best she could do was bound happily. But her happiness was cut short after a while.

"I think I'll sing something better" she sang out. Akara wanted to cry, this trip was going to be horrible.

"Cats, I'm a kitty cat, and I dance, dance, dance" Yoruichi started and Akara howled in annoyance, that was worse than the bottle song. Another twenty minutes passed and Akara was starting to worry. Her legs were starting to shake as she ran and her vision was lightly hazy. She shook her head vigorously. She didn't have time for this, so she picked up her speed, (If that's possible) and charged through her surroundings. The sudden change in pace made Yoruichi stop singing. She tried to say something, but the roaring wind drowned her out.

"_I have to make it before sun down"_ Akara decided determinedly as her vision went totally black for a moment.

(**Yoruichi's P.O.V**)

I was currently singing a song I heard in the World of the Living. Kisuke told me that sometimes people would sing it when they got bored on road trips, but I did for a different reason. Now don't go telling everyone this but I'm afraid for my life right now. Well not so much mine, but Soifon, who was still knocked out from her endeavor at the stronghold. She had wounds that would have killed an inexperienced shinigami right then and there, but Soifon had gone through so much more than she should have. And now her life may be ending. Every twenty minutes, I have been checking Little Bee's vitals, and so far I'm starting to not being to feel it. I have never been this afraid in my life.

"Come on Little Bee, you'll make it, we're almost home" I whispered assuringly to her, even though she won't answer. I felt my eyes well up, but I quickly wiped them away. I had to be strong, for both of us.

"You'll be ok, I promise" I whispered as I brushed some stray hairs away from her face. Then I hugged her, but for a brief second, I felt my skin crawl. I felt her now wetted blood slide against my skin, and it did not feel nice. Suddenly I remembered something, I was supposed to annoying my ride.

"I think I'll sing a different song" I sang out. I couldn't see Akara's expression but if I had, I bet I would be laughing.

"Cats, I'm a kitty cat, and I dance, dance, dance" but I didn't get to finish the first line because Akara had starting howling. This made me feel a tiny bit better. I leaned forward and rested against Soi, seeing as she was in front of me. Her back was an awful sight; every part of me wished that Akara and I could have found her sooner. But I'm just happy we got her back. I suddenly felt myself get ripped out of thoughts by Akara's changed speed. She was going faster than before. And once again, don't tell anybody this, but I'm actually kind of worried.

(**End P.O.V**)

The conscious duo didn't speak after Yoruichi sang her song six times, and Akara truly appreciated the silence. That is, until they made it to the Shadowed Forest. It was then Akara decided to slow down to a regular run.

"Yoruichi, it's going to be dark in there and I won't be able to see, so I need you to be my eyes again" Akara said warily as she entered the mouth of the ever silent forest. The silence was deafening, but occasionally Yoruichi would break the silence by directing Akara to avoid branches, fallen trees and things like that. Suddenly the sound of a branch breaking rang out followed by a loud yelp.

"I thought you said move right and duck" Akara growled as she shook off the wooden shards off of her face. Yoruichi guffawed,

"No, I said left and duck, you zoned out, so you deserved it" Yoruichi snorted. Akara whipped her tail to the back of Yoruichi's head.

"Ouch" Yoruichi yelled expecting an apology from the wolf.

"I'm not apologizing" Akara snickered as she jumped over a medium sized fallen tree. Even though it was dark, Akara could feel Yoruichi's glare on the back of her head, which just made her laugh.

"You're a jerk, you stupid mutt" Yoruichi said through gritted teeth. Akara scoffed as she wove through a bunch of inconveniently placed trees, with Yoruichi's reluctant help.

"Wow, a jerk and a stupid mutt, man your insults must make everybody cry" Akara said with amused sarcasm.

"China Bee has called me worse than that your gonna have to do a better job with your insults" Akara said. But before Yoruichi could say anything to retaliate, Akara suddenly stopped, even though she said she wouldn't, no matter what.

"Why did you stop, we don't have time for this" Yoruichi said. But Akara hissed at her to be quiet. Then a horrible cry rang out through the darkened area, making Akara's fur rise. The cry was unmistakable. There was a hollow nearby.

"We can't fight a hollow" Akara whispered loud enough so Yoruichi could hear.

"You think I don't know that, but we're covered in blood, it's going to find us if we don't keep moving" Yoruichi whispered into the darkness.

"Usually under circumstances like this, I'd say we separate and regroup somewhere hidden, but seeing as one is unconscious, we can't exactly do that" Akara thought to herself. She couldn't risk a fight, her legs were starting to hurt, but that wasn't important right now. Then an idea sparked in her mind.

"Yoruichi, let's go to the trees and go on" Akara whispered quietly, then as quickly as possible she crouched low to the ground and shot up to the nearest tree.

"Ok, you're going to have to carry Soifon until we get out of here" Akara said before changing back to her original form. Yoruichi by that time had Soifon on her back and landed next to her. Yoruichi saw that Akara's legs were shaking, it didn't surprise too much, Akara had been running without stopping, other than the bridge and realizing the hollow was around, for hours carrying the weight of two full grown people.

"Alright, let's move" Yoruichi said before taking a running start to jump to the next tree, while Akara mimicked her. The Hollow's cry still resonated through the area, while the duo tried to escape. Their guard was extremely high right now; they didn't know where the Hollow was; only its cry could help them even consider its location. Akara was worried. Sometimes when it howled, it seemed to be closer and other times it seemed farther.

"I don't understand where is it" Akara said stopping quietly once again on a thick branch which was exposed to the open, not that she or anything else could see. Yoruichi stopped from what Akara could tell, close to her.

"I don't know, but we can't worry about it, if we stop now, there's a bigger chance of it finding us" Yoruichi said pushing Akara so she would move. Akara glanced to her side for a second, but immediately regretted it. About maybe twenty feet away, a large pair of yellow eyes glared back at her. Her body told her to run, run as fast as possible, but she had two others to watch out for, so she focused her gaze back in front of her and slowed down a bit to keep up with Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi, I need you to stay calm" Akara said not moving her eyes away. Yoruichi looked at her questioningly. Suddenly she picked up on the tension Akara was emanating.

"Let's keep moving and pretend that we didn't see it, and then we'll see what goes on from there" Akara said before landing on a branch pushing off and picking up her speed. Yoruichi was right behind her. And for awhile, the tension stayed, but the Hollow didn't seem to be around. Of course every hollow had different tactics for getting their potential prey. Most would go head on, but then there was the few that actually planned their attack. And apparently this one was a tactical one.

"_This is killing me_" Akara thought as the paranoia started to kick in. They had been moving for who knows how long from the hollow and not to mention it was darker than a black hole, so she was relying on Yoruichi's voice. And it was quickly becoming too much for her. Something needed to happen soon, or she was going to go insane.

"Calm down wolf, your tension if very obvious, also there a low hanging branch coming up so I suggest you duck" Yoruichi said clearly irritated, and at the last second Akara barely missed the branch.

"Sorry, but I can't shake this feeling I'm getting, do you know how much longer we're going to be in here" Akara asked though she partially knew the answer.

"Well the time for us to through the first time was about a quarter of the day, and since we've been in here for about an hour, I actually don't know, so the best I can say is, we'll get there when we get there" Yoruichi said.

"Heads up, crossed branches, u can either go under or jump" Yoruichi quickly added. Akara went with the first option and slide under, but she scraped her arm over a small sharp twig branching out. Thankfully it didn't hurt too badly.

"Thanks for the warning" Akara called as she caught back up to the cat woman. She didn't get a response because a sudden beam of orange light shot between them.

"Whoa" Akara yelled as she leapt one way and Yoruichi another.

"What was that" Yoruichi yelled from a tree a few feet away from where was standing.

"I think the Hollow found us" Akara replied as two more orange light came at her. She quickly leapt to Yoruichi's tree and they ran off. Another roar sounded through the forest, it had found them and it was coming for them.

"What do we do now" Yoruichi said as they both wove through branches. Sounds of trees falling and branches breaking from behind them caused them to go unconsciously faster. Akara racked her brain for reasonable plans, already she had three, but they wouldn't work because of their location. That is, until an old event replayed in her head.

"Yoruichi, make a hole in the tree tops like you did before" Akara said hurriedly.

"I can try, here, take her" Yoruichi said as they stopped behind a tree. Yoruichi settled Soifon on Akara's back and quietly climbed to the closest branch close to the top. Back at the lower branch Akara was listening to her surroundings. The howling had stopped, but the branches were still breaking, which meant the hollow was trying to sneak up on them. And from the sounds of the footsteps, it was getting close to her and Soifon. So she climbed onto a close branch and crouched down as slowly as her pulsing and shaking legs would let her.

"_Come on Yoruichi, its getting closer"_ Akara thought as the tree began to shake from the footsteps of the oncoming Hollow. The steps got closer and closer, Akara's heart was beating so fast it hurt. Then at that exact moment the hollow was practically right next to her. She held her breathe as the Hollow cried out and looked around. Akara froze on her spot, afraid that any kind of movement would make the Hollow find her and eat her and Soifon right then and there. It felt like an hour before the monster finally turned and walked away. Akara slowly let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought we were gonna die there for a moment China Bee" Akara whispered to the unconscious body on her back. Even though she got no response she still winked at her.

"We'll get you home in no time Bee" Akara smiled. Then the familiar shout rang in Akara's ears. She grinned as she quietly watched the fading daylight penetrate the darkened area. It was then Akara came out of her hiding spot, and made a dash for the opening. She saw Yoruichi waving at her from over the edge before disappearing. When she made it out, she saw the entire forest top and saw the other side of the forest, about one hundred and fifty yards away.

"Yes, we're almost out of here" Akara cheered.

"Almost home" Yoruichi agreed before Akara offered Soifon back to Yoruichi, who secretly was eager to have her back on her back. In a way it was comforting.

"I'd race you, but my legs are so close to giving out it's not even a joke" Akara said with a slight laugh. Yoruichi chortled,

"Nah its fine, we can always race when we're in better condition" Yoruichi said before jumping from tree top to tree top. Akara shook her leg out before going after her. They jumped and leaped for what seemed like a short time, and before they knew it, they had made it to the outside of the forest. Then Akara instantly changed back to her wolf form again.

"Alright, get back on, I said once we got out of that horrible place I'd carry you the rest of the way, so hurry up, it's getting dark" Akara said in a slight demanding voice. Now normally Yoruichi didn't take commands from anybody, (other than Soifon on occasion) but Akara had not only helped save Soifon, but she took a blow for her as well. So she would let it slide, for now at least. So she climbed on and set up like she had before, Soifon sitting in the front and Yoruichi in the back. Once they had settled Akara took a deep breath. She turned to the now familiar direction they were on two days ago and backed up before running forward. Akara gradually picked up her speed to where she was nothing but a blackish blue blur. They were getting home regardless and this time there was no stopping her.

Back in Soul Society, in the Fourth Division, Captain Unohana was currently checking up on some Squad Eleven shinigami who thought it would be a good idea and try to prank Kenpachi while he was sleeping. The result was not a good to say the least. And now here she was dressing up almost completely healed wounds scolding the shinigami to not prank their Captain again.

"I hope you all have learned your lesson, your free to go" Unohana said with her usual kind voice. The shinigami left without a word into the setting sunlight back to their Division and Unohana to her own thoughts. This wasn't completely unusual; although most of the time she was working nonstop either by herself or with her wonderful Lieutenant Isane. Speaking of, where was she?

"C-Captain" a sweet yet timid voice said. Unohana turned to greet the very tall woman.

"Ah, Isane, there you are, how are you this fine afternoon" Unohana asked kindly. Isane was blushing as usual, which to Unohana was quite adorable.

"Well, I'm worried Captain" Isane said as she sat down on one of the unoccupied patient beds.

"What about my dear Lieutenant, you know you can always tell me" Unohana said walking up to her worrying Lieutenant. Isane looked at her before looking down at her hands.

"Its Akara and Yoruichi, they've been gone for almost two days, what if they don't come back with Captain Soifon. . .or at all" Isane whispered in dread. Unohana sighed as she patted the worried woman's back, though she too had these thoughts during their absence, but she knew Yoruichi was a strong tactful person, especially when it came to the Second Division Captain herself.

"Now now, I understand your worry, but until the Commander says otherwise, all we can do is hope they return" Unohana said as assuringly as she could. Isane looked up at her before sighing in acceptance.

"I suppose, but I'm just scared they won't come back, we would have to tell two noble families that their daughters died in battle, and we would also have to tell the entire Second Division that their Captain didn't return, I know she's hard on them, but Captain Soifon cares about them, I know she does, so I would hate to see their faces" Isane sighed sadly. Unohana patted her back again before getting up,

"Would you like some tea Isane, I believe it will help calm you down a bit" Unohana said as she walked towards the door. Isane nodded quietly.

"Yes please" and on that note, Unohana left with a smile promising to be right back. A few minutes past and Isane was still sitting thinking about her comrades and their whereabouts and health, she hoped they weren't hurt too badly and that they were ok. Then about a moment later Captain Unohana came in with a tea set and some cookies.

"I brought some green tea and oatmeal raisin cookies, I know there your favorite" Unohana said as she set the tray down on a nearby table and poured two cups for her and Isane. Isane mumbled thank you before biting into her cookie. She didn't know that her Captain had remembered her favorite kind of cookie, if anything she had maybe mentioned it once all together with her. So this was an endearing gesture to her. And for awhile, the duo talked about how their day had gone, and what to expect tomorrow.

"So you have to go to a Captain's meeting in the morning, would you like me to look after the Division then" Isane asked taking a sip of her tea. Unohana chuckled to herself.

"That's very kind of you Isane, thank you" Isane smiled tentatively before they sat in a comforting silence, then out of nowhere, a loud howl rang out. Isane jumped up and Unohana simply stood there, what could possibly be making that noise? It was quiet for moment before the howling went off again, but this time a weak Reiatsu came with it, before fading away. Unohana instantly recognized it.

"Isane, I want you to get a few hospital beds ready" Unohana said before heading to the door.

"Y-Yes Captain" Isane said before leaving. Unohana nodded before going to get a few of the other Fourth Division members to bring stretchers and follow her. They traveled to the Northern Gate, which had already been open for them. Once outside the gate, Unohana heard the howling again, though this time it was strained and closer. Unohana told them to stay back as she shunpoed to the source of the howling. She didn't travel very far maybe about one hundred feet from the gate, but when she found the source of the howling, she was quietly shocked. It was Akara, of course she had known, but that wasn't what shocked her. It was the fact that Akara was practically crawling with Yoruichi and Soifon on her back. She was whining and bleeding, and looked like she was about to collapse.

"Help her" was Akara said before passing out, causing both Yoruichi and Soifon to fall off. Akara suddenly began to convulse before changing back into her human form.

"Bring the stretchers" Unohana shouted urgently, and immediately the other Fourth Division shinigami were at the bodies picking them up gently and setting them on before heading back to the Fourth Division. From the way the trio looked, they were going in for an all nighter.

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: well there it is, after so long this is it**

**Akara: eh not bad, but the next chapter had better be awesome**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: it will, so no worries, I'll see you yall next time**


	17. Woken

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: Welcome back, I really missed you all**

**Akara: hey I saw that you reviewed your own story,**

**Captain-Kitty: No, I left my password on and my friend Dragon-Princess logged on and used it, so, no it wasn't me *sighs* that's what I get for leaving it that way**

**Yoruichi: Don't worry about it**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: Well I am, anyway one of you do the disclaimers please while I go find her**

**Akara: Captain Blue Kitty does not own bleach or its characters, just me **

**Yoruichi: Enjoy**

When I woke up the room was a blurry mess, I couldn't focus on anything. Ugh, my body feel heavy, where am I? The last thing I actually remember is Akara and I running past that one village from the first day of our mission, I guess I passed out or something. I groaned as I tried to focus on my surroundings. I started to hear beeping, so when my vision came back I noticed that I had IVs in both my arms and there was a heart monitor close to me. So all these clues led to the conclusion that I was in the Fourth Division, which meant Akara had gotten us home again. I smiled to myself as I pulled myself to a sitting position. Guess that mutt isn't completely useless after all. Then a thought was triggered in my mind. Soifon, where is she? I felt my heartbeat faster along with the heart monitor. Suddenly I heard the door open and a healer rushed to my side.

"Yoruichi-san, you must calm down your body can't handle the excitement" she said urgently despite the fact I haven't even moved.

"Soifon, where is she, what happened to her" I asked frantically,

"Captain Soifon is in the intensive care unit at this time, her injuries were very grave, you were there too, but yours weren't as bad so we moved you in here" the nurse explained.

"Oh Yoruichi, I'm glad you're awake" a familiar voice said. Both the healer and I looked to the doorway and saw Unohana standing there with her usual smile, though she looked very tired. I'm not surprised though, the hours she has to work was more than crazy.

"Where's Soifon, is she ok, what happened" I basically repeated over and over. Unohana told the healer to check on the other patients, so I figured she had to talk to me, which kind of frightened me. But what can you expect when you're in the infirmary? So I put on my best brave face and waited. Once the door was closed, I felt the tension of anticipation rise in my stomach, but the aura Unohana put off made me settle down a bit.

"Well, how is she and Akara too, how are they and where are they" I asked keeping the butterflies in my stomach. She took a chair and sat it down beside my bed.

"Well to start off, both Ms. Kurokiba and Captain Soifon are currently in the intensive care unit, Soifon's body was in very bad condition when Akara brought you both back, and Akara was no better" Yoruichi nodded, even though she knew that fact already.

"Ok that answers one of my questions, but how are they" I asked, I was dying to know. Captain Unohana sighed, that wasn't good, sighing in a hospital was never good, especially when it was the Captain.

"I'll make this as simple as possible for you" Unohana warned. I sat there and waited.

"When all three of you were back, you all had terrible wounds, you were lucky enough to have the least amount, you got away with cracked and bruised ribs, which was easily healed, and scratches and a sprained ligament in your left leg" Unohana told me. But I didn't want to know how lucky I was.

"Okay, great for me, but what about them" I insisted Unohana sighed again.

"Like I said before the three of you had bad injuries, but if you hadn't came back when you did, I know for a fact both Akara and Soifon would have been dead by the time you all made it to the gate" Unohana said without missing a beat. I was at a loss for words, they wouldn't have made it? So did that mean they would be ok?

"So are they alive" I asked getting eager for answers. Unohana hesitated, that wasn't a good sign.

"I don't truly know, Soifon lost so much blood and the gashes were starting to become infected, and Akara is going through Reiatsu exhaustion, that and she's suffering second degree burns, and her stab wound was deep, so it took a lot to close it but there was so much damage, that we don't know if either of them will pull through" Unohana explained. I didn't breathe, she didn't know if they would be ok. Suddenly I had another question, but it died in my throat. Unohana seemed to have sensed my oncoming distress.

"We are trying our best Yoruichi, just have faith in them, I'm sure they'll pull through, their bodies need to adjust to the medication they've been given, but if I had to take an educated guess, I would say they should start responding by the end of the week" I made a mental note of that one sentence. End of the week.

(End P.O.V)

Yoruichi spent the rest of the day in bed thinking about Soifon, and how much she wanted to see her. But since she couldn't leave until tomorrow, all she could do was lay there. The room got quiet for awhile, that is until Yoruichi's stomach growled, and by growled, it actually roared, seeing as she hadn't eaten since before the infiltration.

"Ah, I'm so hungry" Yoruichi groaned as her stomach growled a second time. And as if on cue, Isane suddenly walked in with a tray of food.

"Good morning Yoruichi, nice to see your awake" Isane said kindly as she set the tray next to Yoruichi bed on the table. Yoruichi immediately took it and wolfed it down in literally five seconds.

"Goodness, I forgot you had a large appetite, I'll see if the chefs can make you some more food" she said clearly amused. Yoruichi gave a nod of thanks before wiping her face and settling back down on her bed. As the day went on, Yoruichi ate over thirty trays of food, much to the cooks displeasure, they had ran out of ingredients so they had to go to the market to stock up again. Then she got visitors. All the Captains and their Lieutenants came to see how Yoruichi was holding up and congratulating her on getting Soifon back, none more grateful than Omaeda of course. Ukitake left Yoruichi a massive bag of candy, Kyoraku gave hr Sake, but Nanao smacked him in the back of the head saying that Yoruichi didn't need it seeing as she was in the infirmary. The gesture was touching and yet it made her laugh a bit. Toshiro and Matsumoto came in, though they ended up having to leave seeing as Matsumoto gave Yoruichi a hug, which almost ended up killing her, seeing as her assets were right in Yoruichi's face and she started to suffocate. The Tenth Division Captain apologized before taking his crazy Lieutenant away. By the end of the day, Yoruichi was tired, doing absolutely nothing but lay in bed all day can do that to a person. She lay down and waited for sleep to find her until her door opened again.

"I'm sorry, but Isane said no more visitors tonight" Yoruichi mumbled as her eyes slowly opened to turn the visitor away. But it wasn't a visitor, it was Unohana, and she was carrying a long item wrapped in a white cloth.

"Oh, hi Retsu, what can I do for you, how are Soifon and Akara" Yoruichi asked I a panicked tone as she immediately sat up. Unohana chuckled quietly,

"I came to tell you that Akara is doing a little better, her Reiatsu is starting to come back. But Soifon is still unresponsive, but I wanted to show this to you" Unohana said as she unwrapped the cloth to reveal Soifon's Zanpakuto.

"W-Where did you find it" Yoruichi asked surprised

" Actually, the Second Division scoured through the Western Rukon and found it, but when they gave it to Lieutenant Omaeda, the Zanpakuto didn't exactly let him touch it, so I came to show you they found before I go return it to Captain Soifon" Unohana said before wrapping it back up.

"I'm glad they found it, I just wish Soifon had it with her, and then she wouldn't be in the state she's in now" Yoruichi said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Yoruichi, no one knew this would happen" Unohana said kindly.

"I should've gone with her, than none of it would have happened" Yoruichi said with small tears welling up. Sensing the tears, Unohana came over and patted Yoruichi's shoulder.

"This kind of thing has happened before, but please don't worry yourself to badly over it, stress doesn't go well with healing patients" Unohana said before getting up to leave,

"Sleep well Yoruichi, and when you check out tomorrow, feel free to visit" then she left without another word. Yoruichi stayed silent as she watched the Fourth Division Captain leave. Once she was completely gone Yoruichi flopped back down on her bed. Today had been a long one despite the events that occurred, and Yoruichi just wanted tomorrow to come quickly. So she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her in.

The next morning Yoruichi had woken up with a cold sweat. She had been plagued with nightmares during the night about Soifon and Akara. She had dreamed that Unohana came in and said Akara made it through, but Soifon had died. She had dreamed that at the funeral she had to bury her while tears soaked her clothes. The details weren't pretty ones, so she stopped thinking about it. Unohana came in an hour later, allowing Yoruichi to go, but Yoruichi wanted to see Soifon and Akara first. Unohana allowed it so off they went.

When they arrived to the intensive care unit, Unohana told Yoruichi to not touch them or anything around them. Then after a few routine precautions, the duo entered.

"Where are they" Yoruichi said quietly looking around the hallway filled with rooms on both sides of the hall.

"They're at the end of the hallway to the right, follow me" then Unohana took the lead. The hallway was long, and along the way, you could hear a mixture of noises that varied from monitors groans of pain and complaints about random things. Healers kept rushing past them going from room to room to check on the patients, Yoruichi moved out of their way whenever they came around, though it was a bit of a chore seeing as her leg was still tender. But after a brief time they had finally made it to the end of the hall and turned to the right. And on the door there was a sign that read

_Room: 236_

_Current occupants: Captain Soifon, Akara Kurokiba_

**For the well being of the patients please only send in one visitor and or healer at a time**

Unohana quietly opened the door and allowed Yoruichi to go in, seeing as only one person, by Unohana's rules as previously stated, was allowed to visit at a time in the Intensive care unit.

When I entered the room the first thing I saw was Akara and all around her were flowers, cards and get well soon balloons and bears, guess I wasn't the first to see her. She had gauze wraps around her forearm so that the various IV needles wouldn't get loose or come out. She had an oxygen mask on, though it seemed she was trying to breathe on her own. Her chest rose and fell roughly every now and again, but other than that it was smooth. She seemed ok, which was a good thing. I walked up to her and lightly placed a hand on her unwrapped shoulder. I felt something in my chest, but I knew it just too many emotions mixing together to see who could be expressed first. My eyes started to well up a bit. Akara had done so much for me and Soifon. When I left she came and took care of Soifon, saved her who knows how many times, took the blame for me when we fought that one day, she even took a knife for me and top it off, despite all the injuries she got, she carried Soifon and me all the back to home. She was a far better person than I'll ever be.

"T-Thank you Akara, I don't know what would've happened without you" I whispered to her sleeping form before going to the person I was afraid for the most. About two steps from Akara's bed was Soifon's, and she looked absolutely horrible. She too had an oxygen mask and her body was completely wrapped up until her neck and wrists. Though I sure her legs were wrapped too. She had so many IVs in her; she almost looked like a mechanical mummy.

But her face was untouched thankfully. I sat down beside her, I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. So I just put my hand on top of hers and sighed raggedly. I sat there looking at her for what seemed like hours, hoping she would make some kind of moment, but all I got was shallow breathing.

"Yoruichi, come on its time to go" Unohana said. I reluctantly moved my hand from Soi's but before I left I touched my forehead with hers and whispered,

"I'll see you tomorrow" then left before my tears began to fall.

Unohana had explained to Yoruichi once they were out of Intensive care, that Yoruichi had access to her two friends anytime in the afternoon, since they were treated in the morning. Yoruichi was grateful and thanked Unohana for her help. Before leaving the Fourth Division, and for the rest of the day, Yoruichi changed into her cat form and ventured aimlessly around Soul Society. She walked through the Seireitei, traveled through the Rukon, heck she even went to her house, of course once she actually made it, she immediately turned around regretting her decision to come. So instead she went to the one place, other than Kuukaku's that she felt safe. The Sakura Grove, so she gracefully slinked away to probably her only guaranteed safe haven.

"Finally made it" Yoruichi thought as she made it to the center of the grove, where she and Soifon had spent their final hours together before her grand departure. Cherry blossoms fluttered quietly like snow to the ground all around her, and occasionally a few would breeze over Yoruichi's fur and land at her feet. She felt that the silence was both relaxing and reassuring, and she needed it.

"I wish Soifon was here, than I would feel so much better" Yoruichi thought to herself as she lay down in a particularly long patch of tall grass. And for awhile, she seemed to relax, but it was short lived.

"I can't do this, I need to go somewhere else" the cat snapped before jumping up and running away from the sacred place. The reason she had left was because as soon as she closed her eyes, memories flood her mind of her and Soifon, both good and bad. Then as soon as those had stopped, terrible scenarios began to play and mix with those memories, and it was too much, Yoruichi felt she would explode. So she decided to go back to the world of the living until tomorrow.

Upon arrival, she was greeted by the ever enthusiastic shopkeeper.

"Yoruichi, it's a few days, how are things going" he said with a smile, but when he saw the metaphorical depression cloud looming over his friend, all the happiness went away.

"Did something happen" Yoruichi just nodded before walking inside, Kisuke right behind her. Once they had settled in and Yoruichi straightened herself up enough to speak she told Kisuke the recent events that had taken place. The horrific story took about an hour to tell since about every ten minutes Yoruichi's voice would crack before breaking down and crying. But it was managed to be told, and Kisuke was shocked. He never imagined that a father would turn against his own daughter for he could take over the Soul Society, and nearly kill her in the process was a lot more than Kisuke could wrap his mind around.

"So Unohana said they would pull through right" Kisuke asked warily. Yoruichi shrugged her cat shoulders.

"S-She said she didn't know" Yoruichi whispered, though it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Yoru, I'm sorry, but Soifon is a tough one, I'm sure she'll pull through" Kisuke said confidently. But Yoruichi didn't seem to catch it. Her fears and sorrow were eating her alive.

"You don't know what she looks like right now, she's bruised and burned everywhere, and Unohana said she had lost too much blood, even with the transfusions it might not be enough" Yoruichi mumbled sadly as tears reappeared on her face.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore, I'm going to bed" Yoruichi said getting up abruptly. Kisuke sighed in understanding,

"I get where your coming from Yoru, but I don't think hiding here is going to make it better, I think you should go back to support them" Kisuke said seriously. Yoruichi shook her head wordlessly.

"Come on now, I think Soifon would appreciate seeing your face when she wakes up" Kisuke said trying to persuade the distressed cat.

"That's just it Kisuke, I'm afraid she won't wake up" Yoruichi said dejectedly. Kisuke sighed,

"Well, I still think you should at least visit her, didn't you say that both Akara and Soifon should be making movement at the end of the week" Kisuke asked trying to think back on Yoruichi's previously stated words.

"That's what Unohana said, but I don't know-" Yoruichi started to say, but the man with the bucket hat cut her off.

"I believe the saying goes, you don't know until you try" Kisuke said simply. There was a silence between the two long-time friends, though the silence was more in Kisuke's favor, seeing as he was right, and Yoruichi was trying to be a coward to avoid the inevitable.

"Fine, just let me change back into my clothes" the cat said before going upstairs and transformed to put her original clothes on. She had woken up in the clothes Hiroka had given her, and her skin crawled. So when she changed into her cat form she made sure to throw the clothes away. Kisuke smirked in victory as he watched his friend ascend the stairway, he was right and nothing was going to change that. After the cat had disappeared, the scientist made his way to his lab to open the gate. Yoruichi had a long week ahead of her.

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: I have to give you guys a heads up, my family is leaving for a week, so I can't start the next chapter until I come back. **

**Yoruichi: so we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you all next time**


	18. One down, one to go

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: *Starts crying***

**Yoruichi: whats wrong with you?**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER WAAAAHHH!**

**Yoruichi: there, there, you can always write another**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: not as good as this one! I put so much effort into it *blows nose***

**Yoruichi: you can always write another one *pats back***

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: true, anyway I don't own bleach or its characters, just Akara and the Kurokiba household**

**Yoruichi: please enjoy**

Yoruichi made her way through the Fourth Division Barracks. It had been two days since Yoruichi had ran back to the World of the Living, but since her talk with Kisuke, she has been staying in Soifon's quarters and visiting both Akara and Soifon ever since. The first day, Yoruichi talked to them both about the most random things, varying from the weather, to little tidbits of gossip floating around the Thirteen Divisions.

The day after, which was in fact yesterday, Yoruichi, had brought some flowers for them both. She didn't know Akara's favorites, so she took an awkward trip to the Kurokiba house, who was very shocked to find out what had gone down. Akari and her two sons had come to visit Akara as much as possible whenever Yoruichi wasn't there. Akari was grateful for what Yoruichi had done, though in her opinion she hadn't done that much. After her venture in her worst enemy's house, Yoruichi had discovered that Akara's favorite flower had been orchids, the purple ones. But Yoruichi didn't need to ask about Soifon's favorite since she already knew. Soi had always favored Snapdragons for as long as she could remember.

And luckily, Yoruichi knew a florist in town who sold them, seeing as Snapdragons were kind of scarce around Soul Society. After getting the flowers Yoruichi sped off to the Fourth Division. She set the flowers with their respective owners, and talked to them about more gossip and personal thoughts.

Then today rolled in and Yoruichi was feeling a bit better. Unohana said that Soifon and Akara both were making progress now. Soifon's blood transfusions had settled and were working perfectly. And Akara's reiatsu was coming back to its original state, so the two were out of the dark part of the woods. Much to Yoruichi's relief, today she was going to tell a story to them both that she had conjured up not too long ago.

"Good morning guys, I hope you're sleeping well" Yoruichi smiled. The room was eerily silent, other than the monitors beeping every other second. She pulled up her usual chair in between Soi's and Akara's bed.

"Well as I said yesterday, I am going to tell you both a story" Yoruichi said. Even though she didn't get a response she took it as a sign of encouragement.

_There once lived an alley cat, she was as black as the moonless night and her eyes as yellow as the sun. Now this particular cat had one friend, who was a scruffy yellow cat. Now these two had been friends for a long time and did almost everything together. They found a small alley in a large town and claimed for themselves. The black cat made sure their territory was not invaded and the yellow one, well the yellow one didn't do that much. But it was ok, the black one liked to know that she could handle everything._

_But one fine day, while the yellow cat had gone to get some food or something, the black cat noticed that she felt strangely alone. She knew that her companion was a good friend, but she wanted more than that, but not from him._

"_This is crazy" the black cat muttered as she paced around the mouth of the alley. She decided to patrol a little bit so she left her alley and walked in some random direction. But almost as soon as she past the next alley she heard hissing and things crashing. The black cat back peddled and looked saw three brown cats ganging up on a small grey cat. The black cat was about to rush to the grey cat's aid, but she froze when she saw how the grey cat defended itself. The way it dodged and clawed the other cats was amazing to the black cat. And for a few glorious moments the black cat watched in awe. Until one of the brown cats played a dirty trick and whipped its tail underneath the grey cat, causing her to slip up. Then the three went after her. But every now and again, the grey cat would bravely attempt a hit. _

"_Alright that's enough" the black cat thought and went to the grey cats rescue, she hit the one with the grey cat first so the grey cat could be free, then in no time flat the others were taken down._

"_Whats your name" the black cat asked the grey one. The grey one was quick to answer._

"_Soi" the grey cat said. The black cat smiled at the one who called herself Soi._

"_Well Soi, you fight pretty well, even if I had to save you in the end" the black cat said impressed though there was some hints of teasing mixed within her voice. The grey cat snorted in slight irritation._

"_I would have beaten them easily if the one didn't trip me; you were an unnecessary asset is all" the grey sat said before limping away. _

"_Where are you going" the black cat asked curiously, she didn't want the cat to go away so quickly._

"_Where ever the wind takes me, I don't have a home her" Soi said not taking the time to stop. She was just about out of the ally when she tumbled and fell. The black cat rushed to her side and helped her up._

"_Well I don't think the wind is going to take you anywhere until you feel better, how about you come stay with me for a bit" the black cat suggested with a grin. Soi didn't respond at first, probably to think it over, but eventually she agreed to go. _

"_So where do you live" Soi asked from on top of the black cat's back. _

"_Right here" the black cat said as she walked into the familiar alley next door. And immediately they were greeted by a scruffy yellow cat._

"_Ah Yoru, I'm glad your back, I found us some. . ." but he didn't say anything else when he noticed the grey cat on yoru's back._

"_Who's your friend Yoru" the blonde cat asked pointing at her with his tail towards Soi. Soi's fur rose at the sight of the other cat. She had a particularly hard time getting along with male cats and tolerating them._

After that last sentence Yoruichi chuckled a bit, it wasn't completely true, Soi just didn't seem to like Kisuke, which was fine with her, and you can't expect someone to like everyone. Suddenly Yoruichi became aware of the soundless room.

"My bad, I got lost in thought for a moment, where was I" Yoruichi said drifting back to her thoughts again. But a new voice spoke out.

"I believe you were at the part where you were explaining Soi's difficulty with male felines" Yoruichi turned to see Unohana standing at the door with her ever kind smile along with Akara's mother. It looked like they had been there for a short time.

"Oh I'm sorry, is my visiting hour up already" Yoruichi asked getting up. Unohana shook her head,

"Not yet, you have about five minutes left, although your story sounded interesting" Yoruichi smiled bashfully,

"Well it's a work in progress, but it will hopefully have a happy ending" Yoruichi said clearing her throat before getting up. She put the chair back to its original setting place before telling Akara and Soifon goodbye.

"I'll be back later today, see you guys later" Yoruichi said before opening a window and Shunpoing away.

"Alright, you were correct Unohana" Akari sighed when they entered the room. Unohana went to check the duos vitals as Akari had said that.

"What on earth do you mean" Unohana said politely though there was an air of knowing in her voice. Akari smiled,

"You know full well what I mean, Yoruichi is in fact in love with my daughter Soifon" Akari sighed looking at the unconscious Captain. Unohana chuckled,

"Since when has Captain Soifon been your daughter" Unohana questioned with a raised eyebrow as she moved to check on Soifon. Akari chuckled,

"I've always considered her that, after all, she is Akara's best friend, and they've been through a lot together" Akari said thoughtfully.

"I know, I've seen them both in my Division plenty of times" Unohana chuckled before Akari joined her. Soon the room got quiet again, so Akari took this as opportunity to go sit next to her daughter. She took her child's hand into her own and sighed; no mother ever wants to see her child hurt. But she couldn't help but feel proud of Akara. She risked her life to save her friend, and put up with her arch rival to do it. Akari didn't know a lot of people who would do that, but Akara made her list longer.

"You did great my little pup, I'm very proud of you" Akari said her voice wavered before a few tears began to stream down her face.

"Please wake up" she whispered into Akara's ear before resting her head on Akara's chest. Unohana was currently checking Soifon's pulse, and much to her delight, Soifon's pulse was almost back to normal, so she would wake up anytime now. Suddenly a tiny noise interrupted the mothers crying and the healer's thoughts. Akari shot her head up and looked down at her daughter and saw that her eyes were slowly fluttering open.

Akari gasped and ushered Unohana over, the Captain calmly strode over and looked over Akara as she began to shift around a bit. Akari smiled as more tears, now of joy, fell down her face. Akara slowly blinked so she could adjust to her surroundings. So far, to her, the room was a bit fuzzy, but she could tell there were two people close to her. And after blinking more, she saw familiar black hair and blue eyes and she gave a weak smile.

"Momma, what are y-you doing he-here, where am I" Akara asked in a tired raspy voice. She tried to sit up, but another hand that was not her mother's kept from moving.

"Easy Ms. Kurokiba, you're still not able to move that much, so I suggest you stay put for awhile" Unohana advised.

"Alright then" Akara said, suddenly something flashed through her mind.

"Wait, where is Soifon, and Yoruichi, where is she" Akara asked looking around.

"Relax little pup, Soifon is next to you" Akari said pointing to the next bed over. Akara turned to see the mummified Captain. She gasped quietly, the injured noble knew that Soifon would be in the ICU, but she didn't expect her to be wrapped up. But at least it wasn't ridiculous wrapping, though some places were wrapped more than others.

"Has she woken up yet" Akara asked looking at Unohana.

"No she hasn't you actually surprised us, we didn't expect you to gain consciousness until the end of the week" Unohana explained. Akara huffed.

"What about Yoruichi" Akara asked before she noticed the purple orchids next to her, along with other flowers, cards, and other trinkets meant for her getting better.

"She wasn't as badly injured as you and Captain Soifon, she was released a few days ago" Akari said.

"Indeed, she's been coming everyday to visit you both since she left the Fourth, she was actually just here, but I can guarantee you she'll be back" Unohana assured.

"Did she bring those orchids" Akara asked looking at her flowers. Akari chuckled,

"As a matter of fact she did, it was surprising when she showed up at the house and asked about it" Akari chuckled at her child's facial expression, utter shock.

"She . . . did that for me" Akara thought to herself.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to thank her later" Akara continued before Unohana broke her out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Kurokiba, did you hear what I said" Unohana asked. Akara snapped her head in the direction of the Captain.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say" Akara apologized. Unohana sighed,

"I said we're moving you out of the ICU and into the infirmary in a few minutes, since you've gained consciousness" Unohana explained.

"What about China Bee" Akara asked shifting her gaze to her roommate.

"She will stay here until she wakes up as well, but when you can fully control your body movements, you'll be allowed to visit her" Unohana said. Akara nodded in understanding.

"Alright, then" then she looked to her mother, she needed to know something.

"Momma, did Yoruichi tell you what happened to us when we went to rescue Soi?" Akari was quiet for a moment; and the younger Kurokiba, for once in her life, could not read the facial expression her mother was making, and it worried her a bit. But before Akara could voice her concern her mother spoke,

"Yes honey, she told me what had happened, and it was a shock to everyone" Akari said moving a bit of her black hair behind her ear.

"So, what will happen now" Akara asked filled with worry, her family and the servants of the house meant the world to her, and she didn't anything to happen to them.

"We can talk about it more when you get better, and it would make me feel so much better if you came back to the house when you can walk to finish your healing" her mother said. Akara thought that would be ok, but she knew the final word had to come from Unohana, so the Kurokiba women looked at Unohana who had been studying the two of them. She chuckled at their similarity and facial expressions.

"I suppose that's alright, but for now let's get you into the infirmary" and as if on cue, a few of the nurses from out of nowhere. One removed the IVs, and after that was done they both carefully put Akara in a wheelchair that had been brought in.

"Man that was quick, you guys really got a good system goin around here" Akara chuckled as she was wheeled out, her mother close behind. Once the door was closed Unohana looked back to the sole injured patient left in the room.

"Well Ms. Fon, it appears we are alone now" Unohana said to her, though she got no response, which was fine.

"Which is why I wanted to say this, you need to wake up soon dear, you're driving everyone into the ground with worry, but more importantly, Yoruichi has been the most worried, I can see the fear, the worry and mostly hope in her eyes, and you didn't hear this from me, but Yoruichi really does love you, even though you tell yourself she doesn't" Unohana said. Again no response,

"I'll see you on your next check up" Unohana said before turning around and making her way to the door. And before she closed the door she noticed Soifon's hand move a bit. She smiled fondly before leaving. Maybe things were going to get better more quickly than she predicted.

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: TADA!**

**Akara: very nice ending**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: thank you, and I'm sorry this took so long to finish, I've gotten behind on my usual routine so I'm trying to pick back up on it.**

**Akara: well at least you finished the chapter**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: this is true well that's all for now please review and I'll see you again for the last chapter soon!**


	19. Finally

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: Hello and welcome to the last chapter of Cat vs. Wolf! First of all I would like to say thank you to all my loyal readers, followers and reviewers, you guys are great! This story was possible because of your encouragement and it means a lot.**

**Akara: Yeah thanks for the reviews and stuff**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: well this is it, I hope you like it!**

**Akara: The Captain owns nothing but me and my family and now deceased enemies.**

Since word had gotten out that Akara had finally woken up and was transferred out of the ICU, Yoruichi's hopes had gotten higher for her Little Bee. She visited her a lot, and kept bringing snapdragons for her, along with small black cat figurines and dolls, since she knew how fond of cats Soifon was. She continued her story about the black cat and the grey cat named soi, though the story seemed to be dragging through. After visiting Soifon, Yoruichi would go see her now newly found friend Akara. But they still bantered and insulted each other, though they would laugh in the end, like any friends would do. And today was no different. Yoruichi heard a groan of faux annoyance as she walked in.

"I thought I told the nurse to keep you out" Akara groaned as she sat up. Yoruichi rolled her eyes, even when she was playing, she was slightly irritating.

"Aw, shut up I snuck you in some human food" Yoruichi said throwing a plastic bag. Akara raised her right arm and caught before examining the details. It was small and brown though there were multiple colors in it in the shape of circles with little letters on them.

"What are these" Akara asked shaking the bag.

"Those are M&Ms they're chocolate and they taste amazing" Yoruichi explained. Akara looked at the bag and furrowed her eyebrows; this didn't look like chocolate to her. Maybe the bag was the chocolate. So she bit the bag and tore a corner off before spitting it out.

"I don't like these M&Ms" Akara said putting the chocolate bag in her lap. Yoruichi laughed at her,

"No you have to open the bag, the chocolate is inside" Akara blushed in slight embarrassment before slightly tearing the top of the bag. Inside there were M&Ms, carefully Akara picked one up and popped it in her mouth. And almost immediately she dumped the whole bag into her mouth and ate it. Yoruichi's mouth dropped. She didn't think Akara would down the whole bag in one go.

"Jeez didn't your mother ever tell you to take your time eating" Yoruichi asked incredously. Akara, who was still eating a bit that she didn't swallow, merely shrugged.

"You are ridiculous" Yoruichi snorted in amusement. Akara looked at her with a scandalized face and pointed to herself before waving it off.

"Yes, I'm talking about you, and you are ridiculous" Yoruichi concluded. Akara rolled her eyes before swallowing what was left of the M&Ms.

"Alright then, so I actually wanted to talk to you today Yoruichi" Akara said seriously. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow,

"What about" though she had a slight feeling she knew what it was about" Akara shifted in her bed so she could sit up more, though she winced after, moving still kind of hurt.

"Well, it's about Soifon" Akara said. Yup Yoruichi's hunch was correct.

"What about her" Yoruichi asked.

"You love her don't you" Akara deadpanned, which caught Yoruichi off guard. But she had a feeling this discussion would come up sooner or later, luckily she had long prepared for it. She had admitted her feelings to Unohana and Kisuke, Byakuya knew, how, she would never know. So Akara, her new friend, and Soifon's possible love interest, would not be a huge problem.

"Yeah I love her, is that a problem" Yoruichi challenged. Akara sighed before shaking her head. The room was quiet, until Akara began to giggle.

"Whats so funny" Yoruichi demanded, this visit was supposed to be a nice one, but she guessed it wasn't going to be one now.

"It's just, it's not fair" Akara sighed before lying down on her bed. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Whats not fair" she asked. Akara scoffed quietly,

"Well I figured you would know, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt anyway" Akara sighed. Yoruichi waited for her to explain.

"Soi loves you too" Akara deadpanned. Yoruichi's eyes widened, many emotions ran through her face like a slot machine in a casino. But when they stopped, it landed on uncertain joy.

"S-She does" Yoruichi asked cautiously. Akara gave her a look.

"Your joking right, how did you not know she loved you, it's been obvious" Akara said.

"How, ever since I've come back, she's made sure that I know she doesn't love me back" Yoruichi sighed sadly. Again Akara scoffed,

"Well that's her way of playing hard to get, you just aren't trying hard enough" Yoruichi glared weakly at her, she was right unfortunately, Yoruichi wasn't trying as much as she could have.

"But if you don't believe me, let me tell you something that happened a couple years back before I had to leave" Akara said. She gestured Yoruichi to take a seat, and she did. Then she cleared her throat.

"You remember me telling you that Soifon didn't talk for about six month's right" Akara asked. Yoruichi nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm going to tell you the first sentence she ever said to me, and I will not repeat myself so listen close" Akara warned, Yoruichi listened carefully.

**Akara and Soifon were taking a walk by the river that Soifon had fallen into six months back when Akara had met her. They were laughing and talking about whatever came to mind. The weather was absolutely beautiful. It wasn't too hot, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so the sun's light could touch everything and everyone below it without any obstacles. **

"**Hey China Bee" a younger Akara asked as the two walked past a tree littered with flowering buds. A young Soifon sent her a playful glare, as if to say "I hate when you call me that". But Akara just shrugged it off.**

"**Listen I wanted to tell you something" Akara said slowing to a stop. Soifon mimicked her and looked at her with curious dark grey eyes.**

"**Listen, I wanted to tell you something, I know we hang out a lot, and believe me it's a lot of fun, but I would like more out of it" Akara said. Soifon looked at her and waited, though secretly she might have known what was about to happen. **

"**Soi, I really like you" Akara stated. Soifon blinked in surprise for a minute, it was apparent that the confession wasn't something Soifon was ready for. But she gave Akara a smile; it was a small one though.**

"**Soifon, you're a beautiful person who deserves someone to love, and I want to be that person" Akara said hoping to get some kind of answer from her friend. Soifon continued to look at Akara silently. And soon the whole area got quiet. But someone broke the silence.**

"**Akara, thank you for your confession, it means a lot to me, but I . . . I love Yoruichi" Soifon spoke quietly. Akara's eyes went wide, she hadn't heard Soifon speak in so long. **

"**Soi" she started to say, but Soifon interrupted,**

"**Please don't take it the wrong way, but I still love Yoruichi and nothing will change that" Soifon continued. Suddenly Akara smiled and hugged Soifon.**

"**You talked, you finally talked" she squealed excitedly. **

"**You're not mad I rejected you" Soifon asked in mild shock. Akara pulled away from her.**

"**Eh it was a long shot anyway, but you finally spoke, I missed your voice you know" Akara smiled brightly. Soifon blinked before laughing with her friend.**

"That's what happened" Akara sighed at the memory. Yoruichi stared at her, clearly at a loss for words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And apparently Akara heard her thoughts, because the next thing she said was,

"Quit thinking out loud, you better believe what I just said, cuz that's not something to lie about"Yoruichi gave her a look of disbelief, but it soon changed to excitement.

"Oh my gosh, she loves me back" Akara rolled her eyes.

"Man for Soul Society's fastest being, you sure are slow" Akara said. Yoruichi got up and went to give Akara an awkward hug, but Akara pushed her back,

"Ah EW, get off" she said laughing. Yoruichi let go and laughed with her,

"Go see her you idiot, I think she would appreciate seeing your face when she wakes up" Akara said. Yoruichi nodded and disappeared.

Yoruichi made it to the ICU in no time, though she had to be quiet since a majority of the patients needed the silence. Yoruichi made it to Soifon's room and silently opened it. Inside was Soifon, she was still laying down, unconscious to the world. Yoruichi went up to her and sat as close to her as possible. She grabbed one of Soi's wrapped hands and put in between hers. She wanted to confess to Soifon when she was alive and well, but since Yoruichi's confidence was still a bit down. Even though Akara had confirmed Soifon's feelings for the black cat already, so now would be a good a time as any.

"Soi, listen, I have to tell you something" Yoruichi said looking down at the figure below her.

"I can never apologize enough for leaving you here alone to face the world, but you don't know how much I wanted to take you with me; every day I would think about you and everything we did together" her voice began to waver into hysteria because with every word she spoke tears began to fill her eyes. She closed them for a moment, and when she did, Soi's eyes scrunched slightly. Yoruichi wiped her eyes and continued.

"Soifon you are by far the most beautiful woman I've had the pleasure to know, I know things between us have been rocky since my return, but. . .but" then she burst into tears. This was a lot harder than Yoruichi expected, and it was agonizing having the feeling the one you love may never hear the words I love you. And for Yoruichi it was that much worse. She laid her head on the Captain's chest and continued to sob. And as she went on she failed to notice a pale hand place itself on her head and slowly stroke it.

"Y-Yoruichi" a raspy voice said quietly. But the other didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh Soi, I wish you could hear me, I love you so much" she cried.

"Yoruichi" the voice said a bit louder and this time the pale arm made an effort to push the crying woman up. Yoruichi stopped crying and quickly sat up. She wiped her eyes and when her vision adjusted she saw a pair of tired grey eyes looking at her. Yoruichi gasped she had woken up.

"Hi" Soifon said. Yoruichi began to smile and so did Soifon. She raised her arm and used her hand to wipe away a few stray tears from Yoruichi's face.

"You were always a lot prettier when you didn't cry" Soifon said. Yoruichi chuckled a bit.

"I guess, but your much prettier awake" Yoruichi smiled. A light blush made its way to the Captain's face which was a good sign in Yoruichi's opinion.

"Soi, I have to tell you something" Yoruichi said, but Soifon shook her head.

"I heard you when you were crying on me Yoruichi" Soifon said chuckling a bit. It was Yoruichi's turn to blush this time.

"You heard all that?" Soifon nodded

"Yes, and even though I tried to hide it, I love you too Yoruichi" Soifon confessed. Those were the greatest words Yoruichi had hear in her entire life. Soifon loved her too; nothing could take that feeling from her now.

"You do" Yoruichi asked joyfully. Soifon nodded,

"Always" she said. Yoruichi dove down and kissed Soifon gently since she was still waking up and adjusting again.

"Please say it again" Yoruichi asked quietly. Soifon gladly obliged

"I love you Yoruichi" Soifon said with a smile. Yoruichi's heart swelled with happiness. This had been worth the long excruciating wait, Yoruichi loved Soifon and vice versa. Today couldn't get any better.

Five weeks later, the Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Omnitsukaido was once again standing on a roof top watching her subordinates train. Suddenly a new presence made itself known and Soifon smirked.

"What are you doing here Captain Kurokiba" she asked not taking her eyes off her squadron.

"What I can't visit a fellow Captain" Akara said. Soifon rolled her eyes,

"As the new Captain of Squad Nine, your responsibilities come first" Soifon said in amusement. Akara sighed,

"Yoruichi was right, you're too good of a Captain" Akara said before standing next to her.

"That's so boring, you're like a stiff, you know if you keep that up, you might get grey hair faster" Akara joked before getting punched in the arm.

"Ow, I was kidding" Akara yelped rubbing her arm. Suddenly a black cat jumped on top of Akara's head.

"There's a huge rat on my head get it off" Akara said pretending to panic.

"Hey, I am better than a rat" the cat hissed before jumping to Soifon's shoulder and purring against her neck. Soifon blushed a bit before giggling.

"Hello Yoruichi" she smiled as she stroked her kitty cat ears.

"Hello Little Bee" she said before sitting on her lover's shoulder.

"Yuck" Akara said before pretending to gag herself. The cat rolled her eyes. Then all three of them laughed, life would be good from then on.

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: Thank you all that was the last chapter! It's time to close the curtains and take a curtain call!**

**Yoruichi: I loved this story**

**Soifon: it was indeed nice**

**Akara: I enjoyed myself**

**Captain-Blue-Kitty: I did too, well that's all for now, I'll see you guys when I post a new story!**

**All: Thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
